


《性感荷官》

by KellyHon



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyHon/pseuds/KellyHon





	1. Chapter 1

2019年。

槟省，银河娱乐城。

索多玛独立建国前，金氏集团所经营的「云顶娱乐城」是半岛惟一持牌的博彩公司，它的专利税曾一度是殖民当局收入的主要来源，直到首任总统崔始源对博彩业进行全面化改革后，金氏家族的垄断经营才宣告终结，而今与云顶赌城分羹的「银河娱乐城」，就是由第一批竞得赌场牌照的李家创建的。

赌城内，纸醉金迷，各类博戏的种类繁如花旗骰、轮盘、21点、番摊、老虎机，而最受赌客追捧的当属百家乐。

高额博彩区的贵宾厅里，热闹无匹的第13号百家乐赌桌前，人群应声而分道。

自人群中走来的是位打扮得身光颈靓的青年，他落座笑道：「哥。」

「这么迟才来。」金希澈递目于李东海道。

李东海身着浅灰色细条纹西装，未束领带的襟领任性地开敞，袒露出整片颈窝底的蜜黄肌肤。额前发绺背梳向脑后，眉宇更显疏朗，至于两眼则是尘埃不逮的白与黑，任周遭的激彩迸光流转其间。 

「我不是在机场丢了钱包，拿不出身份证吗？保安怕我未成年。」李东海微握后颈，憨笑道：「哥，我搭你五万。」

李东海露出憨且狡的笑容，正打算将兑得的筹码推到红色投注区，金希澈及时截住他的手腕，再而逗趣道：「别搭我！你哪次进赌场，不是衰神上身，你哥我就算是李嘉诚也顶不顺。」

此言不虚，自李东海下榻银河酒店以后，已连续数日为赌城带来丰厚的进账。

闻言的李东海微撇嘴，目光掠过显示屏上一闲三庄的珠盘路，将白色筹码牌放到蓝色投注区：「十万押闲。」

「仲未相睇，就咁殷勤给李家送礼？」金希澈用指腹微揩嘴角，同时戏谑道：「庄，再加十万。」

言音甫落，旁观的赌徒们纷纷跟着金希澈押庄。

「哥。」李东海嗔怪地盯着金希澈，偏首向侍者道： 「冻柠水。」

随后，荷官发牌的时候，金希澈站起身向朴正洙道：「我去煲支烟，你帮我玩几铺。」

「还食烟，小心性功能障碍。」朴正洙扯住住他伴侣的领带，再在他眼前晃动着印有吸烟可引致阳痿的公益广告的烟盒，引得希澈咧嘴坏笑。金希澈疾然俯身亲吻朴正洙，再用细语的嘴唇摩挲他的耳轮，最后才肯行向吸烟室。

待金希澈行远，朴正洙稍敛梨涡，轻拍东海的肩膀道：「东海不要丧气，我陪你落注。」

「不啦，我心领。」李东海摇首笑道。

庄家的牌数是红心七和黑桃八，而闲家则是两张人头牌。荷官见金希澈离席，是以将补牌发给投注额第二高的坐位者。李东海戏仿着他哥哥挤牌的模样，捏着扑克牌短边的两角，最后徐掀起牌底。

指底的牌面逐渐露出红心和侍从拉海尔的冠额。

李东海一笑，将人头牌扔给荷官，荷官翻过庄家的亚克力牌，沉静道：「庄赢。」

「我就说，看什么路，打什么缆，押二少买得的对家就行！」坐在左首的一号玩家笑道。

「嗱，各位老板赢了钱，记得请我饮茶。」李东海张嘴含住身后递来的雪茄，扫视着沿桌的投注者。

「当然，多得你。」异国男人收回递雪茄的指掌，操着丹麦口音道。

荷官结算完筹码，稍抬双掌，向赌徒们示意暂停换人，而新来的荷官瞬间吸引住李东海的注意。

自局部来看，这位荷官的面容，使他想起银亮的刀锋；他的肩背将黑马甲和白衬衫抻出的宽窄相宜的线条，使他想起用以雕塑的爵士白底云石；至于他寡穆的神情，使他想起在矗立在山巅雾岚里的孤峭的冷杉丛。自整体而言，它们正共同演绎着一种格调，它的名字叫凛冽难犯。

李东海偏首向正洙，又似在自言自语：「我想睡他。」

「别啦！」金希澈不知何时归来，倾身向李东海轻道：「阿哥同你介绍鸭王，保证型过James Dean，你想如何就如何。」金希澈深知，现在再教他弟弟如何在欲望面前，向他人寻求认同，而非将自己的意志强加于人，已然为时略晚。

「哗，这么熟路，是不是日日背着我偷食。」朴正洙轻揪金希澈的耳廓道。

「这有什么意思嚄？」李东海摩挲着嘴唇，眸光仍直勾勾地盯着荷官道：「我就要他。」

「生性点啦！」金希澈叹息道：「不要忘记你来的目的。」

「没错。」李东海想起日期迫近的相睇，他轻转腰身，将半副肩臂靠向哥哥：「正因如此，我才需要世纪末的狂欢。」

「我看这次父亲的态度，你够胆再放飞机，就真的知道什么叫世纪末啦。」金希澈玩笑道。

朴正洙适时截住他们的对话，圆场道：「我请食宵夜，谁来？」

「我陪你。」金希澈调转话锋。

「我还想玩几铺。」李东海手里把玩着圆形筹码，望着起身将离的两人道。金希澈不假思索滴将全部筹码推给东海，临行前，又叮嘱他早些休息。李东海望着这双刚出蜜月的爱鸟的背影相偎着渐远，笑容渐淡。

这就像某种对于现实的隐喻。

半年前，金希澈为同正洙结合而宣弃继承权。崇尚血缘的金父唯有被迫「腾笼换鸟」，将他禁断关系数载的非婚生独子接到身边，为此，甚至答应男孩坚持随母姓的意志，以期冀能培养出新的继承者。

「等等。」荷官的指掌按在发牌口时，李东海忽然出言道。

李东海在厅内众生倒抽寒气的细响里，将他的筹码全部押在幸运六的彩底投注区。

荷官仍端着扑克脸将补牌派给他，然而，这位轻莽的赌客并不在意牌面，他响亮地亲吻完指间扑克牌，再将它扔向荷官，起身便离。

「幸运六。」 荷官沉静的嗓音起落前后，厅内鸦雀无声：「一赔二十。」

闻言的李东海圆撑两眼，回身望向荷官，旺红的唇间尚悬着半支粗雪茄。

「多谢二少。」

李东海给助理派发赏银的同时，眼盯着荷官行出贵宾厅的背影，最后悄然跟随他至吸烟室。李东海在荷官摸出烟盒的时候，行上前为他点烟，再自如地犒赏自己一支。

「今晚得闲吗？」李东海将焰星抵于荷官的烟头，猛然一吸，最后徐咂出一口烟圈。

「我对男的没性趣。」蹙眉的荷官撤开身，警惕地检视过周遭，而后才肯落向赌客，此刻，李东海的目光就如他薄唇间吞吐的乳雾。

两人指间的细烟在沉默的等待里燃烧殆半，李东海微勾唇，掐灭焰星，再将烟蒂按在烟灰缸里。这位青年最后一仰面，任吊灯摇落的碎光再度落满他的眼眸。

荷官微怔。

「你最好永远不知道自己刚错过的。」李东海向荷官假笑道，这时，适如游蜂般兜转在李东海身边的丹麦男人行近，继续向青年示好道：「阿海。」

「麦先生。」李东海笑应着，转身将同他行离时，荷官倏然扬声道：「等等。」

李东海回首犹疑地睐着荷官，他将金色筹码牌和房卡放在烟灰缸旁，最后，风情慷慨地再赠荷官，一个薄荷般清冽的闪逝的笑容。

夜晚十点，荷官如约来到房间，赤身裸体的东海正坐在床头剪雪茄。

「你先去冲凉。」

当荷官腰挂着浴巾来到卧室时，那些催情的混杂着浓烈烟香的脂烛薰香登时摄住他的鼻息。

「温度合适吗？」李东海右手夹着半截雪茄，左手招向一丝不挂的他道：「坐上来。」

李东海将浓冽的雪茄乳烟吐向荷官的耳廓，情色地舔戳着他的耳窝，再而张唇含逗着他戴着金属环的耳珠。与此同时，修细的指掌揉捏着荷官的臀肉，再以渐昂的胯部摩挲着他的股沟，直到两人的呼吸皆粗重起来。

「第一次？我会非常温柔的。」

目前为止，这位赌客在床笫间的体贴程度显然出乎荷官的意料，然而，由始至终，荷官只是未置可否地注视他。

李东海予以狡黠的回视，他自枕底摸出小粒的白色药丸，先将它点在自己的舌尖，随后偏首同荷官接吻，试图将药丸推送到对方的口里。

「这粒是什么？」荷官皱眉別首道。

「是漫游仙境的极乐囖。」李东海将药丸嘟在唇珠，随后又卷回舌根，笑道：「你不食啊，我食。」

荷官惊诧于他竟如此肆无忌惮地向陌生人展示他不经粉饰的面相。荷官猛地抓住他后脑的发绺，垂首堵住他的嘴，舌尖迅疾地将药丸自他喉咙里勾出来，最后，鄙弃地吐出。

「你有病啊？」荷官愠怒道。

李东海闻言，收回指间还夹着雪茄的、摩挲在荷官后腰的手掌，垂肘撑在自己的腹壁上，低首猛啖一口雪茄，随后将那团透明的灰呼在荷官的脸颊，最后，沉默而犹疑地用焦油黑的眼睛盯着对方。

这烟味糟极，闻起来就像哈瓦那的密林深里焦腐郁热的残枝烂叶，荷官攒眉想道。

「你可以滚啦。」李东海舔唇道。

李东海不再看向坐着自己腰胯的荷官，再而拿起床头柜上的手机，滑出短信界面，拨打某串号码。

「喂，我找James Dean。没错，金先生介绍的，我在银河酒店198——」年轻的赌客闭眼说着，嗓音含笑，而神情寡淡。荷官瞳仁微震，随即夺过赌客的手机，将它扔到墙角的地毯里，最后继续同身前的赌客接吻。

「你发什么癫？」李东海在密集的亲吻的间隙表达他的疑惑。

荷官扳着赌客的下颚，故意用略带侵略性的嗓音说道：「收了钱就要做事。」

「你又几有契约精神。」李东海闻言，同样虚张声势地露出佻薄的笑容。

李东海用手掌扣住荷官的后腰，使荷官仰躺在他的臂弯和柔滑的织物间，再而边抽着雪茄，边以吐着烟圈的嘴唇缱绻着荷官的颈项、锁骨、乳粒、腹肌与肚脐，最后，他举起身，嘴里叼着粗雪茄，饶有兴味地检视着那团黑茸茸里的——他想起德国香肠、法国长棍面包，抑或其他粗鲁而可口的东西。

未料，荷官忽然抬起身，将喉结滚动着的赌客扳倒在横陈的枕头间。

「喂，我不是零仔！」受控在荷官身底的赌客从容地笑咤道。

李东海好整以暇地注视着身型较自己稍显瘦削的荷官，轻敌地将夹着雪茄的指掌举过头顶，以免无意熨伤荷官雪缎似的肌肤，而这使得荷官趁势将他翻过身，再而扣住他的手腕。牙色的烟雾便如遭袭的贵族般自东海的口腔里逃逸四散，掠过垂散在两颊的发绺，消逝无踪。

荷官的压制使李东海生出掩埋在铅堆底的错觉。

「后边没用过？」荷官用膝盖压着他的赌客的膝窝，边亲吻着对方的颈脊，边沉腰腹道。

「你老细才没用——」李东海挣扎无果，再叫荷官的莽撞激得浑身震颤，一扭首，几粒莹硕的眼珠就自眼眶里滑脱而出，朝他怒吼道：「来硬的啊你！」

陡然拔高的音量使荷官耳膜轻鸣有时，他因而攒眉道：「你先放松，我至可以出来。」荷官轻拍着赌客圆翘饱满的臀丘，想要撤出正牢牢紧箍在其紧涩入口的前端。

李东海满面的汗光未知是由羞或自痛，他猛顿下颚，示意荷官他预备的润滑剂的位置，同时算计着在荷官放松警惕的同时，翻身重将他制服。然而，荷官早已捕捉到东海眼底不掩的狡黠，遂自枕旁的衣堆里抽出领呔，再将在东海的诅咒中将他的手腕束在两边的床角。

润滑剂挤在指掌里的腻响使李东海无神地打着寒战，直到荷官将这些用掌温捂暖的油体填满他的臀缝时，李东海始而省得吼道：「你够胆！你够胆！」

言音未落，李东海就感到两指的茧腹正徐探进自己的体内，他嘤然揪住枕套，应激似的弓着腰背道：「一支手指，慢慢来。」此时，李东海决定将任何活动在体内的概视作声控玩具，唯有如此，他才能从自我认同的瓦解中所产生的焦虑和羞愤里获得缓释。

「深点，再深点，就是这里，戳它！」李东海憨急扭首向荷官道，再而回身落力呼吸着，时而吐出小声痴呓：「嗯。」

就像在赌桌前，荷官想要满足他的赌客提出的每个要求，然而，他仍不免有疏忽，譬如此时，李东海吐出切磋在唇齿间的织物，回首瞪向他道：「快啲！」荷官应求而稍增指力的同时，李东海的背脊猛然一震，雪茄前端的长截烟灰断落在赌客指背的同时，他激动埋怨道：「轻手点！唔，嗯。」

手指按摩摄护腺所带来的新奇快感使李东海的吟哦未绝，他忽觉，自己要比想象中的更不抗拒。

「你真是难招呼。」荷官察觉到赌客的渐臻佳境，遂几不可察地叹息道：「舒服吗？」

李东海彤红着脸，不肯誉美：「差强人意啦。」

荷官遂用徐深的第三根手指作为回应，随后闭目体味着所有正亲昵紧贴指周的环状肌肉的蠕缩。

「在想谁？」李东海将下颚偏抵肩头道，再回首用黑亮的眼睛检视起沉默垂眸的荷官。与此同时，他未忘用小腹磨蹭着柔滑的垫枕，在操枕头的同时，也在荷官的手指上操着自己。

闻言的荷官倏然启眸，神情郑重地向赌客道：「你。」

李东海因他的口甜舌滑微怔，再噗嗤地憨笑道：「你进来吧，」随后，他抬颚向荷官指示着架在水晶烟灰缸边的雪茄，再命道：「还有，我要食雪茄。」

荷官没有解开李东海腕周的领带，而径将雪茄递向他微张的唇间。李东海遂心满意足地咬吮着雪茄，将脸颊枕向荷官撑持在他耳边的手背上，在他荷枪实弹地挺向自己的内部的同时，口中嘤然细语，而当荷官察觉这些憨痴的呓语是某个人名时，他的神情陡然凛冽，便向赌客暴烈地动作起来。

「哗！」

这使得李东海猛然咬断雪茄，再而蛮啮着自己颊底的荷官的手背。

凌晨三点，房内的风流韵事方肯告终。

李东海安静地趴着，意图通过转移注意力来减缓股缝深里新鲜热辣的疼感，他转动着黑漉漉的眼珠，最后盯着雪茄的残骸和床单上焦黑的细洞，稍清嗓音，责成道：「你赔。」

「我赔。」荷官正坐在床边抽事后烟。

李东海沉默有时，再度抬首道：「我想食东西。」

荷官将菜单放到赌客的颊边，不以为意道：「那就叫东西食囖。」

「我想食强记的鲍片鸡粥啊。」李东海挤唇道。

「哦。」荷官刻意以没有接受到暗示的平淡语调道。

「不如，你帮我去买？」李东海再而强调道：「强记就在积信街咋。」

「有没搞错？咁远。」荷官皱眉望向他道。

「那当我没讲囖。」李东海两眼更红，扭过脸面，再而闭着眼睛碎碎道：「还说，是想着我扑我的，口花花。」

「你等我。」闻言的荷官遂站起身道。

「喂，我讲笑咋。」东海撑身盯着正在穿戴的荷官。

直到房门锁闭的提示音响起，李东海方爬起身，独自站在隔绝着霓光夜雨的落地窗前。雨痕将城市斑斓而锋利的剪影朦胧成莫奈的油画，他忧郁地检视着油画里自己寡淡的面庞，徐然合上眼睑。

当荷官站在停车场中央时，他始而想起，此刻是凌晨三点，强记早已收档。两掌撑在凯迪拉克的顶蓬，荷官莫奈何地闭眼轻笑：「我就知。」

于是，荷官在开设在赌场的中餐厅里拎了份海鲜粥，再而回到十九楼的房间。然而，门后的景象使荷官怔在原地，持续漫出浴室门隙的水将地毯洇染成深色，他犹疑地推开门，赌客正曲膝坐在乳雾蒸腾的浴缸里，面容苍白。

李东海眼神闪烁地望向来者，将割损的手腕藏在腿弯间的同时，向荷官先发制人道：「做什么！」

「喂。」荷官行向正在溢水的浴缸边，攒眉道：「别在酒店自杀。」他尚无意卷进这位陌生赌客戏剧性的生活里。

李东海注视着正在拧水喉的荷官，暂忘羞愤地委屈道：「你有没有同情心啊？」随后，他又觉得此言有些示弱的意味，便瞪眼道：「我是说，关你X事。」

「你若有同理心，就不会抛下亲人轻生。」荷官蹲身道，随后握住赌客血丝牵绕的手腕，再攫出裤袋里的手机拨打快捷键：「喂，1986号房客需要医生，手腕割伤。」

「等等，」东海睫翼轻颤，随后露出薄弱的神情道：「同我发誓，你会守口如瓶。」

荷官颔首道：「我发誓。」

医生替他的赌客处理伤口的时候，荷官听到对方的枵肚因饥饿而几度微鸣，他想起自己遗落在鞋柜上的海鲜粥，遂替赌客叮热宵夜。待医生走后，李东海接受荷官的执意喂食的同时，两眼紧盯着他，像是在质询关切的由来，又像是在通过细数着他颈面的细痣消磨时间。

李东海的眼睛黑得像粘稠的石油，使荷官产生他的目光具有物理的性压迫感的错觉。

李东海张唇嘬住荷官替他剥开的蟹螯肉，含混道：「为何不是强记的鲍片鸡粥？」

荷官反诘道：「为何定是强记的鲍片鸡粥？」

李东海沉默不肯言，他尚无意使这位陌生荷官卷进自己戏剧性的生活里。

最后，荷官替他擦净嘴周，李东海才将自己藏纳向柔软的床心，露出半张困顿的脸容：「我眼瞓啦。」

「听晚请你食宵夜。」荷官收拾好碗筷，再而起身道：「早唞。」

回应荷官的唯有赌客咻咻抽鼻的声响，他将室内温控的数值调高后，遂离开渐暗下来的1986号房。


	2. Chapter 2

上午十一点，茶楼。

「阿宰难得迟到。」李赫拉道。

「对不住。」李赫宰落座道。

「刚在健身？老实交代，是不是我要有弟媳啦？」注意到弟弟提着的运动袋的赫拉笑道。

赫宰笑而不语，起身给长辈斟茶的时候，赫拉搛了粒牛肉丸给弟弟。

「你的手是怎么回事？」李母道。

「没事。」赫宰笑道。

「你也到了年纪，要是真的有合适的，就带回来，同阿爸阿妈一起食餐饭啦。」李母道。

「等阿姐相完亲再说。」赫宰道。

「你调查的有进展吗？」李母顺而道

「我只能说，对方不是姐夫的最佳人选。」赫宰挑眉道。

「按你和你爸的眼光，谁也难膺最佳人选。」李母笑道。

「无论如何，他是金氏集团最后的继承人。」面容沉艳的赫拉勾唇笑道：「其他的，我有信心同他经营。」

而赫宰欲言又止。

下午两点，火锅店。

东海在房间等医生换完药后，才乘电梯到五楼的餐厅会面。

「昨夜打架阿？」正洙问起东海手伤道。

「是阿，在床上打。」东海抿唇笑道。

「跟谁阿？我看看八卦头条。」希澈假装翻动桌上的报纸道。

「昨晚的荷官。」东海咬着下唇道。

「原来是同道中人？」回想着昨夜的那张清冷面孔，希澈犹疑道。

「偶尔换个口味。」东海摇首道。

「如果只是玩玩，就不要动情。」正洙将碗里温度合宜的雪花牛肉搛到希澈的碗里。

「我明白。」东海颔首而言，随后注视着两人道：「你们到马伦巴后，记得报平安。」

临行前，希澈站在车门前，回望向插兜站在银河酒店门前的东海。他的弟弟正在跟他挥手告别，嘴里哈着阵阵白雾。庞硕的圣诞树将东海的身影衬得有些瘦小，宛如他俩数年前在西湾街头初见时的模样。

「去跟他道别。」坐在车厢里的正洙探出首，轻握伴侣搭在车窗上的手掌道。

「哥，怎么回来啦？」望着疾行向自己的哥哥，冻得眼鼻通红的东海道。

「东海。」希澈将东海拥进怀里：「我⋯」

「你要鱼，我就拣熊掌囖。」东海回抱他笑道。

再次来到赌场时，东海身着巴洛克风黄金印纹的黑底衬衫，两扣未系的前襟比昨夜敞得更低，那些因酒精而醺粉的肌肤成为周遭的赌客目光常驻的花园，而他浑然不觉，或毫不在乎。

东海的眼里，只有他的荷官。

东海押庄两次，荷官便连续开出八点的王牌、九点的天牌。按这般旺盛难当的运势，再来几局，他就能赢回前日输去的那些。但他并非合格的赌棍，当新鲜如潮水去，于他而言，这座闹哄哄的不夜城仅意味着他的荷官的舞台。东海在等待他的谢幕，然后诱引他的荷官到床上乱缠。

「还是这个荷官旺我。」

叼着雪茄的东海微俯身，眯着左眼，将筹码弹到荷官的手边道：「赏钱。」

「抱歉，请您到吸烟室抽烟。」新来的经理来到13号桌前向他道。

「你说的算。」东海注视着女人姣丽的面容，将雪茄压熄在烟灰缸里。

但当东海意识到女经理是醉翁之意不在酒后，他的态度便截然不同。东海注视着女经理与荷官似在秘密通电的眼神，两指捏起缀点着杯缘的柠檬，整瓣咬在嘴里。

「不好意思，这桌开两支红酒，我请客。」东海向她道。

「不好意思，麦先生要打缆纸。」东海向她道。

「不好意思⋯」东海正在苦想理由支使经理时，荷官稍举双臂示意换人，随后起身而离。东海将筹码全部往裤袋里一塞，随后起身道：「大家慢慢玩。」

他们前后走出贵宾厅后，东海拉着荷官到洗手间，然后将他狠狠地推到隔间的墙板上。

「你是不是想勾她。」东海左手撑着墙壁，右手揪着荷官的领结道。

「呷醋？」荷官未置可否道。

「怕得病。」东海凑在荷官的耳边道：「你知我不钟意用套。」

「没有。」荷官摇首道。

「最好没有。」东海重拾笑容，随后单手解着荷官马黑甲内的白衣前襟，含着鼻音的粗声粗气道：「现在，我要跟它们打招呼。」

「你手伤还没好。」在东海用嘴唇摩挲他胸前红紫未消的斑斑吻痕时，荷官喘息道。

「你帮我囖。」东海不以为然道，两掌顺着荷官的腰线滑向臀瓣，最后以虎口勾勒着荷官的股沟。

「昨晚没食饱？」荷官扣住东海挨摩着他胯前的腰肢道。

「没有。」眉宇微锁的东海腻声道：「我是食不饱的。」

闻言的荷官利落地解开东海的裤链，灵活的手指隔着内裤抚慰着东海的欲望，直到指间的质地变得腻湿，他将它从三角裤的束缚里解放出来，然后有节度地滑动在掌心里。

「啊⋯好舒服⋯」东海懒洋洋地挂在荷官身前道，任红酒味道的呻吟自然地泄出喉咙。

「喂，小声点。」荷官有所顾忌道。

闻言的东海微撇嘴，掀起自己的衬衣底摆咬在嘴里。那些甜醺醺的古龙水香味顿时充盈他的口鼻。

「唔⋯我要射⋯」若干分钟后，东海含着鼻音的哭腔自柔软的光缎里传出。

「射在我掌心里。」荷官在东海耳边道，与此同时，将黏嗒嗒的五指箍得更紧。

「先生，你没事吧？」深谙非礼勿闻的职场哲学的保洁忽闻墙壁砰地震动，他有些迟疑地扬声道。

「啊！保洁⋯啊⋯麻烦挂个『清洁中』⋯哈⋯快点！」

筹码丁零当啷地落满地，某只锃亮的皮鞋精确地将三千筹码通过门底的空隙推到保洁的脚旁。

「当然，先生。」保洁喜笑颜开地收拾着地面道。

「我想食烟。」东海提着腰带，慢吞吞地启锁而出，将他敬业的荷官留在隔间里。

「你胆敢离开。」荷官正在擦拭东海喷溅在他前襟的脂膏。

李东海懵然站在白色大理石雕造的盥洗池前，闻言面向镜墙，身稍俯，手肘撑在亮洁得反光的石台上。

「用我的东西来润滑。」东海自裤袋里掏出几粒金莎，试图通过甜食缓解烟瘾鼓生的焦躁。

东海将榛果朱古力球含在颊里，回首看向身后的荷官，催促道：「快点！」

荷官将指间的滑腻抹在东海身后的密隙周围，随后缓慢地插进一根手指，轻叩壁室深里微凸的攝护腺，与此同时，时刻留意着东海映在镜里的神情。

「嗯⋯」东海眼眶渐红地盯着他，微抿的嘴里闷哼着。

这时，落在东海脚踝的裤袋里忽响起手机铃。荷官应东海的目光而俯身，掏出正在疯狂振动的手机，将它交给东海。李东海艰难地阅读者来电提示，然而，他并没有接听的意图，而是继续剥着他的费列罗的锡箔包装，然后捏着那粒因体热而黏稠的朱古力球，烂漫地盯着镜中他身后的男人。

「这个⋯大小⋯哈⋯像不像⋯你⋯啊！」

荷官忙扣住东海的腰腹，以免他因两腿震颤而跌坐在地。

当手机铃声第四次响起时，正在适应第三根手指的东海暴躁地按下绿键，将手机夹在左耳与肩膀间，同时继续吮食着黏在指间的朱古力。

「喂⋯我不会帮你还的⋯」东海微颤着展开锡箔纸，舌面舔食起那些甜腻的朱古力。

「我答应金伯⋯不会再跟你有瓜葛⋯」当第四根手指在甬道口徘徊时，东海将锡箔揉成小粒，扔进水喉旁内置的废纸桶里，随后前身全然服贴在微凉的石台，脸颊微侧，回眸盯着向身后的荷官。

「好正⋯」在四根手指将内壁的褶皱完全展平时，东海以唇语道。

荷官响亮地抽出手指，然后全根插进东海体内，引得东海贴着台面的手臂瞬间暴起青筋。

屏幕仍亮的手机砸在台面。

「我顶你个⋯等我适⋯慢点⋯啊！」东海艰难地在疾风暴雨的冲撞里撑起胸膛，手掌急忙伸向正拍击着臀肉的胯部，意图减缓攻速。

冷脸的荷官就势扣住东海潮红的脖颈，将这副健实的身躯锁在他的臂弯里，与此同时，掌握着他再萌的欲望，将它随着抽送的节奏滑动在茧掌里。

「啊⋯嘶⋯嗯哈⋯」

前后的过度刺激使敏感的东海难堪地靠在荷官怀里。

「情人？」荷官盯着镜中蛊惑难方的画面道。

「继父⋯嗯⋯」东海将额侧抵在荷官的额前，艰难地回应道。

荷官密密地亲吻着情欲深处的东海——微锁的眉头、充血的耳窝、腻湿的脸颊、咻咻的鼻翼。每个轻柔湿润的啜吻、每道喷在他脸上的灼热呼吸，无不使东海浑身一阵一阵地战栗，而最终反应在迎接刺穿的甬道内壁的猛烈蠕缩里。在薄荷般凛冽的气息接近他微张的嘴唇时，猛然想到某事的东海警惕地回避他的亲吻。

这过于亲密，过于真实，使他的胃因期待与恐惧而不受控地翻涌着。

「你是不是⋯来真的⋯」东海强忍着呕吐的欲望问道。

「你不想吗？」荷官没有确凿的答案，他晃神地注视着东海道。

东海微怔，随后噗嗤笑道：「我想你快点，深点，用力点。」

东海如愿以偿。

最后，两人同时达到使人目眩神迷的高潮，再在汗涔涔的抱拥里感受余韵的震荡。

更先找回理智的东海推开荷官，抽来几张纸巾，揩拭那股从仍在翕合的缝隙里流出的红白杂间的暖流。荷官整理完衣服，随后清洁起台前东海溅射的脂膏，最后拉起堆在东海靴面的长裤，帮他扣好腰带。

东海拿起手机，转身将离。

「去哪里？」荷官拉住东海道。

「账房阿。」东海回首道。

荷官注视着东海消失在门后的背影，还有他心满意足的口哨声。直到晚餐尾声时，东海才再找上他，荷官盯着手机屏幕上标签为「亲爱的」的来电提示，犹疑地来到安静的走廊接通电话。

「喂，可以帮我兑两百万现金吗？送到西湾来。」东海在电话那端道。

「你要我偷赌场的钱？」荷官随后不赞许道。

「我出来还给⋯」

急促的咳嗽猛然截断话尾，荷官听到粗犷的人语在空旷虚室里的回响。

「你没事吧？」荷官急切地问道。

「我⋯算了⋯」东海道。

「喂，别挂！你在哪里？」荷官追问道。

「西湾海湖街的废厂。」陌生人接过电话抢白道。

「等我。」荷官近是向手机吼道，路过的服务生未禁讶异地望他一眼，再而垂首走过。

荷官正在骑楼底的杂货店前抽烟，眼睛盯着街对面的锈迹斑斑的铁门。他已按要求将现金袋放在指定位置，对方承诺在确定数目后，释放他的床伴。

薄荷细烟抽剩半段时，东海自铁门里走出来，荷官跑向他道：「没事吧？」

东海摇首，随后夺过他指间的烟，边抽烟，边笑眼看他。

「绑匪打的？我帮你报警？」荷官注意到他鼻梁上的伤口道。

「别报警，是我继父和他的狐朋狗友。」东海摇首道：「没事，以前踢球的时候，也整日受伤。」

他们在赛博朋克式的旧工业区的街道上走着。东海忽然顿足不前，他拣起路边的空酒瓶，猛然砸向废弃仓库二楼的玻璃窗，随后在骂骂咧咧的碎裂声里回身看向荷官。

「你怎么知道我的号码？」荷官想起某事道。

「你昨晚冲凉的时候，我翻了你的裤袋。」东海吐完烟圈，盯着他的荷官道：「笑什么？」

「打和，我也翻了你的房间。」荷官笑道。

赌场的监控比监狱的更严密，盗窃高额筹码的难度亦无逊抢劫银行。是以，他唯有行使床伴的特权，利用在1986号房的床头柜里找到东海的信用卡。

「醒目阿。」东海捻熄将尽的细烟，将烟头扔到街头的垃圾桶里，随后将两手插进黑风褛的衣兜里：「我看到你女友的相片，挺漂亮的。」

「那是我姐。」荷官盯着东海道。

「我们走回去吗？」东海不甚在意地颔首，望着暗巷的陋窝里正在哺乳的流浪猫，另起话题。

荷官掏出车钥匙道：「借客人的。」

东海顺着荷官的目光盯着停在路边的定制款哈雷摩托，两眼霎然一亮。

在随后的三秒内，东海犹豫着是争夺驾驶权，然后要求他的荷官从背后拥抱他，再用刀削的下颚亲腻他的颈窝，抑或角色对调，毕竟，无所畏惧的他总能不失所望地做出超越想象的事情。最后，他盯着挂在把手上Daft Punk式的头盔，打消了前面的念头。

「别在这带随便停车，小心有贼。」东海跨骑上车，回首向荷官笑道：「坐上来。」

心悸犹存的荷官未有举动，若有所思地盯着眼前带伤的笑面。

「干嘛？」东海留意着远处旅馆门前的帮伙成员，同时将头盔扔向荷官道：「快点上车。」

待荷官双臂揽紧他的腰，东海始而踩向油门，在轰隆隆的马达声里驶出萧条的街区。

「强叔，生意兴隆嚄。」东海站在满坐的门店前笑道。

「就那样。倒是东海好久没来，是不是飞黄腾达后，懒得理强叔啦。」身前挂着围裙的中年男人和蔼地笑道：「讲笑而已，最近都在忙什麽？」

「无事生非囖。」东海笑容满面道。在荷官帮他带来的包里翻出支票簿，然后签写两张，递给强叔道：「是啦，麻烦您帮我给我妈和福利院的黎叔。」

「当然。」强叔招呼伙计在店门前张桌摆椅，目光随后落向荷官道：「带了朋友？」

「是阿，他是⋯」突然哑然的东海盯着荷官。他竟然不知道对方的名字。

「强叔好，我是杰瑞。」杰瑞笑着向强叔道。

「强嫂好些吗？」东海随后道。

「老样子，旧屋那边⋯」强叔叹气道。

「强叔不嫌旧，就继续住囖。」东海截住强叔的话道，随后笑望着他在店内忙碌的身影。

「你是这里的街坊？」杰瑞问道。

「是阿，我在这条街上长大的，后来才搬到半山。」东海颔首道。

「不想了解我吗？」杰瑞继而问道。

「有什么好了解的。」顶多是另一个市井的故事。东海是以趣笑他道：「难不成你是银河的太子？」

正在喝鸳鸯奶茶杰瑞猛然呛到，随后边在东海的笑声里平复呼吸，边反唇道：「你怎么知道。」东海拣食着圆碟里的花生米，无可无不可地继续同他嘻笑。

「为什麽想不开？」在市井喧嚣的背景音里，杰瑞半是转移话题，半是真挚的询问。

「哗，我们已经到可以聊这种话题的程度。」东海没有直接回答，目光落向巷外斑斓若光河的车流。

「随口问问。」杰瑞挑眉道。

有时，东海微撇唇道：「那时，有些心灰。」

「无论如何，以后要爱惜自己。」杰瑞垂首假意看菜单道。

「哗，你是不是喜欢我？」东海笑着俯身，故意侧首打量杰瑞的神情道。

微笑的杰瑞假装没听到，安静地反复翻看菜单。

「哼。」东海洗完两副杯盘，将塑料盆里的开水倒进路边的阴沟。

「来，两碗鲍片鸡粥，一盘清酒煮蚬，最后特赠半打啤酒。」

「多谢强叔。」杰瑞按住东海探向啤酒的手掌，礼貌地向强叔道：「东海有伤在身，我还要开车，下次再饮。」

「钟意吃辣？我也试试。」见到杰瑞将稠粥里的鸡肉夹着蘸辣椒酱，东海举箸道。

东海若无其事地咀嚼几口后，猝然蹙眉挺身，难以置信地瞪眼道：「啊！」哀音未落，东海一掌拍在杰瑞的胸膛，随后又因扯到腕间的伤口而弯腰呼痛，惹得杰瑞立马紧张地握住他的手指，检查起那几圈紧绕的纱布。

「这里没事。」东海吐出鸡骨，泪眼婆娑地瞪着杰瑞，边猛烈嘶嘶呼吸，边指着半露在唇间的舌肉，然后口齿不清道：「这里痛。」

东海抻着脖子向店内道：「强叔，冻柠茶。」等待冻饮的时候，东海从风褛暗袋里摸出一排药片，随后挤出一粒药丸，要往嘴里扔时，蹙眉的杰瑞按住东海的手道：「喂，你又食——」

「亚士匹灵。」东海瞪着他道。

杰瑞结完账，东海正站在街灯底昏黄的光晕里，吞云吐雾。

他走向他。

夜风撩动东海脸庞的发绺，使得闪烁在他眼底的亮金光斑明灭不定。杰瑞无言地注视着眼前的画面，内心有些茸茸的痒意，他搭着东海的肩道：「我载你回去休息。」

东海微颔首，等他的荷官启动摩托后，坐在杰瑞的后座。

他们穿梭在深夜的城市里，沿街的广告招牌拥挤不堪，疯狂炫示着后资本主义式商业文明的胜景。杰瑞时感到某种悬浮在物质汪洋里的失重感，唯独此刻腰间的手臂，使他内心从未有的安和。

红灯亮起时，杰瑞抬掌轻摩着东海的额面，蹙眉道：「你在发烧。」睡意朦胧的东海在他的肩头咕哝道：「睡一夜就得啦。」

回到酒店后，东海将风褛扔向小客厅的碎花绸面木椅，随后倒在暖笠笠的床里，杰瑞则径直走向浴室道：「我接热水，你休息一阵。」

「今日多亏有你。」东海鼻音浓重的轻语在客厅响起。

浴缸满盈时，东海已然入睡。

杰瑞唯有轻拍他的脸蛋，替睡眼惺忪的他脱去湿寒的衣裤，将他推到香雾叆叇的浴室里。在东海意味深长的建议里，他们赤身裸体坐在浴缸里。杰瑞必须抓紧时间，才能在东海向他调情的间隙有所进展地洗澡，例如，杰瑞用毛巾帮东海擦拭秀发时，东海举着受伤的左腕，右掌则在胸前将乳粒揉成深红的浆果色。

「我们本应该疯狂地做爱的。」东海自娱地叹息道。

「求你，闭嘴！」杰瑞喘息道。

在浴缸将最后的精力挥霍殆尽的东海，用脸颊偎着站在床边的杰瑞的胸膛，任他帮自己吹头，然后将自己掖进松软的棉被里。杰瑞自东海的行李箱里拣出一套行装，随后在东海明晃晃的视线里，将自己穿戴齐整。他拎着娱乐场的制服，摸出口袋里的房卡放在床头。

「为什麽？」侧身支颐的东海顿失从容的神情，他提高声量道：「你竟然觉得我们操够了吗？」

杰瑞已不再会因东海过分的坦诚而张口结舌。

「你需要休息。」杰瑞解释道：「你有我的号码，可以随时打给我。」

与东海道别后，男人安静地走出房门。无人的电梯间里，响起他熟悉的电铃，他是以掏出裤袋里的手机，目光扫视着屏幕上的三字备注，最后倏然轻笑。

「喂。」杰瑞接通电话道。

「可以陪我休息吗？」


	3. Chapter 3

清晨，唤醒李东海的是他怀中男人尝试起床的举动。

「才七点。」东海睡意未消地道，稍收臂腿，将他的荷官结实地箍在怀里。

「我要返工。」杰瑞不屈道。

「先食早餐。」东海的右掌滑进杰瑞的睡袍里，摩挲着他胯间健旺的晨勃，伸出棉被的左手拨通座机，道：「两份欧陆早餐，送到1986号房。」这时，他的荷官拱首向他的脖项间，胡乱地亲啜着那里的肌肤。东海笑着抬起下颚，将他漂亮的颈线送到对方温柔而暴烈的唇齿间。

东海艰难地同酒店确定着配餐。

「蔬果汁和草莓奶昔⋯三明治和牛角包⋯全脂的⋯也祝你⋯有个美好的⋯啊！」

杰瑞猛然着啮住东海的胸前，在东海的手掌加速滑动在他腿间时。

「等等⋯再来两份南非鲜鲍⋯法式去骨春鸡⋯」

东海挂上座机，随后抬掌掐住杰瑞的脖颈，将他按回在床，再而欺身将他裹覆，以牙还牙地齿枷着他的乳粒。东海极爱此刻荷官的喉咙里淌出的、那些像融化的白朱古力般黏稠的呻吟，它们同筹码池前低沉果断的嗓音所较出的反差，使东海硬得生疼。

「我们速战速决。」东海急不可耐道。

话音未落，东海抬臀拉下自己的内裤，利索地翻身趴在床上。

「你又说，你不是零。」杰瑞翻身坐起，单掌揉搓着东海在健身房里锤炼出的圆翘臀肉。

因为爽阿，东海沉默地想道，随后如是言：「迁就你囖。你又说，你对男的不感性趣。」

杰瑞用胸膛亲昵地摩挲着东海的肩胛骨，同时低首亲吻他的肩膀。杰瑞爱极他的肌肤所散发出的极淡但温燥的肉桂香，他将字眼以湿热的舌尖送进东海的耳窝：「因为你睡服了我。」

这句话，使东海闭眼痴笑着。

杰瑞将润滑液挤在手掌时，东海汁床头的金属盒里拣出支雪茄，然后拿起圆剪绞雪茄。当杰瑞将温暖的流体涂抹在他臀瓣时，他咬着点燃的雪茄，脸颊贴着手臂，闭眼享受着荷官的礼尚往来。

「啊！等等，痛！」东海猛然向前探身，回首看向杰瑞，眼眶里滚落两颗硕莹的泪珠。

「亮灯。」杰瑞打开声控灯，随后尽可能轻地抽回手指。

杰瑞凭直觉将东海的痛楚归咎于他昨日的粗鲁，是而他亲吻着东海的尾椎道：「放松。」言罢，以指腹轻牵开微肿的缝隙，内里几丝浅细的裂痕便映在他的眼。

比起早餐，更先送达1986号房的是消炎镇定的凝胶。

「我自己可以。」身后无关情欲的亲密接触，使东海有些——他绝不会承认的——害羞。

「画面会太香艳。」杰瑞将药膏厚敷在那小圈的括约肌上。

「我不介意你情难自禁。」东海闹他道，半是真心的。

杰瑞再次牵开入口，随后将裹满凝胶的手指推进高热的甬道里，确保凉爽的膏体惠及每寸褶皱的黏膜。当他想要抽出手指时，东海忽然箍住他的手腕，然后道：「能就这样插在里面吗。」

杰瑞是而小幅度地刺激东海的摄护腺，直到东海射给床单，而他射给东海的腰窝为止。

食完早餐，杰瑞在浴室里剃须，而东海坐在床头滑手机。东海盯着屏幕里的那条短讯「东海，明早八点，圣母教堂见」，猛地爬起身来。

刮完胡须的杰瑞回到卧室时，东海在收拾行李的罅隙间，抬首向他笑道：

「我们飞去马伦巴，藏到风头过去再说。」

杰瑞哑然地注视着东海有时，随后道：「你问过我的意见没？再者，出境记录会暴露我们的行踪，如果对方醒目的话。」东海应声来到他的身前，以鼻翼轻摩他的脸颊道：「那么，亲爱的，你愿意跟我去马伦巴吗？」

「我有门路办证。」话音甫落，东海继续他收拾的动作。

「到底是什么事？我们可以想办法。」

「我⋯」东海焦虑地咬着他的雪茄，不甘地看向杰瑞道：「你是不是怕我爸？我保证，我会尽我所能保护你。只要你想，你可以落地就在马伦巴的娱乐城当荷官。」

「不。」杰瑞道：「我不会离开槟省。」

「那你走吧。」

东海以夹着雪茄的手指轻蹭眉尾，假笑着颔首道，语调潇洒得就像情场惯常的离弃者。荷官离去后，在偌大的套房恢复三日前的寂静的同时，东海脸上的笑容瞬间消失。

东海在房间里来回踱步有时，随后坐在窗边，拨通母亲的电话，习惯性地前后轻晃着自己的身躯。

「阿妈，我很想你。」

「妈知道，妈收到你的支票啦。相亲顺利吗？」虚弱的声音从听筒里传出。

「阿妈，我做不到。」东海眺望那些霓虹光管极密的建筑，还有间行其中的行人。

「傻仔。你要知道，你现在拥有的，是多少人永远羡慕不来的。再说，你不是自小渴望父爱吗？如今应当加倍珍惜和父亲相处的时光。」

「我⋯」东海撇嘴道。

「金太又给你脸色啦？其实，这次阿妈可以理解她，儿子突然变成同性恋，换做我，分分钟气出一身病啦。」女人自顾地言说道。

「妈⋯」东海特擅陈白的舌默结在齿关内。

「妈知道你喜欢足球，但像你以前那么辛苦地在青队混，总是浑身伤病，真的值得吗？再说，你要是真的热爱足球，现在可以请父亲在绿洲俱乐部的董事会里，给你安排位置。」

「可是⋯」将额头抵在窗面的东海闭目道。

「莫非像以前挨饿受冻，靠综援生活，你和阿妈才开心吗？等你再长大些，就会明白阿妈的苦心。阿妈含辛茹苦养大你，等了十二年，才等到你父亲想起我们母子俩⋯⋯唉，不提啦！要记得，你是阿妈唯一的希望。夜啦，阿仔早点休息。」

「嗯，你好好养病。」

东海等生母挂断通话后，重新打开行李箱，慢条斯理地将他的东西拿出来。最后坐在办公桌前回复慈善会的邮件，直到暮色四合，他没有再走出酒店房间。深夜，他惯习地坐在浴缸里出神时，手机震动起来。

「喂，哥。」东海按下免提，随后卸去腕间缠绕的纱带，在脑海中挑选着他桌面的手表款式，用以遮掩伤口。

「东海，怎么不开心吗？」希澈敏锐地问道。

「没有。」东海回神道。

「南娱周刊的黎主编说，有人拍到你和荷官『密会』。不过，不用担心，哥已经买断所有相片，你自己注意阿。」希澈的声音混杂在热闹的白噪音里。

「对不住，又给你添麻烦。」东海的声音划破幽室的寂静。

「哥习惯啦。」东海能想象希澈摆手轻笑的模样，他时闻对方迟疑地问道：「我妈还好吗？」

「心病，就是想你嘛。」东海如实作答，而后咬唇道：「哥。」

「噢？」希澈温柔应道。

「那些相片，可以传给我吗？」东海道。

「当然。喂，特儿，等我——东海，我们再联系。」

东海得到确凿回应后，始自浴缸中站起身，潦草地擦拭过身体后，他跑到商务房配备的小型办公间里，坐在笔记本电脑前，不停地刷新邮箱，最后在第一时间点击新弹送的未读邮件的标题。

那些相片完整地建构出他们这两三日的时间线。

李东海想抽烟，但不想离开电脑前，便单掌剥着桌边的金莎朱古力，然后送到嘴里。与此同时，他逐张浏览着那些相片，最后将照片全部选中。他与他的全部，仅剩这3GB左右的七百张相，还有棉被里逐渐消散的体息。

点击右键，选择永久性删除。文件夹底的项目数字疯狂锐减。

他拖到最后的时刻又选择取消。

直到这时，他始而明白希澈的宣弃与逃离背后的全部意义，然后心有余悸地喘息着。

清晨七点，机场门口，东海叉手恭立在他的生父身侧。

「这几日过得如何？槟省慈善会的事忙吗？」金伯庸注视着正在搬行李的司机，向东海道。

「还好。」李东海有些心虚。他深知眼前的男人无所不知。

「最好如此。」金伯庸盯着他，随后转首道：「这是我给你安排的保镖，金钟云。」

同金伯庸到教堂参加完礼拜后，东海在他生父耳目的陪同下回到银河酒店。待东海再走出1986号房时，他已西装革履，武装到牙齿地赶赴半岛餐厅的约会。

「伯母，您好。」东海礼貌地笑着，随后看向贵妇身旁的千金道：「李小姐。」

李赫拉的容貌使东海觉得似曾相识，但他不愿深究。

在等待前菜的空隙里，东海熟练地掌控着对话节奏道：「前闻父亲提过，伯母有收藏手表的雅好。今年我在瑞士旅游的时候，刚巧碰到这块中古的百达翡丽。伯母若不嫌弃，就当是晚辈的小小心意。」

「真是有心，现在很少有这样体贴的后生啦。」李母言罢，偏首向赫拉道：「就像你弟，整日当瑞士是他的后花园，也不知带东西孝敬我。」

「阿妈。」赫拉垂眸笑道。

「说曹操，曹操就到。」赫宰出现在侍者身后时，李母笑道：「东海，这就是赫拉的弟弟。赫宰，这是你金伯的二公子。」

「初⋯」李东海站起身。当李赫宰的面容映在红酒杯里时，东海眼底晦涩的情绪如鲸鱼的翻身摆尾，瞬间兴起，瞬间沉没。最后，李东海笑道：「初次见面，实在幸会。」

「幸会。」李赫宰倾身道：「夙承令尊关照。」

随后，这桌的食客便同尊贵的半岛餐厅任何一桌的食客无差，话题自餐桌上的食物到远东的宫殿，再从远东的宫殿到极北高山的雪城，最后回到槟省自身的沧桑历史。李母非常满意，而赫拉更是直言邀请东海到她家建在椰城的酒店度假，东海淡笑皆允。

「当然，我想，我们会相处得非常愉快的。」李东海若有所指道。

李赫拉垂首一笑。

寡言在侧的李赫宰若有所思，因眼前的东海和强记粥店的街边闹他的东海，恍若两人。

不行。

李赫宰盯着擎杯的东海，暗地抬腿，以靴头轻搔东海的膝间，但后者的定力更甚铁壁铜墙，也余光也吝啬与他。直到众人的目光聚焦于侍者端来的甜点时，自我质疑的赫宰始而收到东海疾速的瞪眼。随后，他的情挑变本加厉，甚至致使东海未能稳持高脚杯。

东海擦拭着前襟的红污，顺而提出暂时离席的请求。邻桌的保镖起身跟随，留下整桌东海替他准备的食物。

「我想抽烟。」东海撑着碎花壁纸的墙面，因激荡的情绪而喘息着。

「吸烟室在右前方。」保镖抬手示意道。

「那里让我没法呼吸。」转身的东海靠着墙站立着，眼神真挚地向钟云道：「就十分钟，求你。」

「好吧，但请您务必遵守诺言。」金钟云如是答道。

「当然。」东海颔首道，转身露出难以置信的神情。

这——或许，是因保镖理所当然以为，他亦是受过良好教育的继承者；抑或，是因保镖相信个人的意志无法抵御家族的叙事的裹挟。这个年轻人终究会回到这里，接受父辈的安排，就像金先生如何遵循金老先生的指令。

东海乘电梯到地面，在昏暗的员工通道里兜兜转转，及至通向后巷的侧门。他推开厚重的铁门，然后趁着焦虑和恐慌摄住他前，猛烈地呼吸着。霓城正在下雨，他躲避在细窄的屋檐底，望着对面地下酒吧的霓虹灯牌、墙面的涂鸦，随后自西装裤袋里摸出一包薄荷细烟。

东海将滤嘴叼在嘴里时，身后适时地递出火机，他以为是金钟云。

「怎么在这里。」熟悉的声音在他耳畔响起。

闻言的东海循声侧首，男人的面容映在他霜封的眼底。

「没想着回去。」东海沉默地食着烟，随后拧着眉头吞云吐雾道。

「如果没有这几日，你是不是打算隐瞒我姐，骗她当一世同妻。」赫宰试探道。

「噢，辛苦你，这几日忍辱负重。」李东海盯着指间孤零的火星，有时，自嘲地笑道。

「我⋯」赫宰急切地接过他的话尾。

「其实，我交过女友。」李东海暴躁地截住赫宰所言，再而殷勤地面向他开腔道：「给我一次机会。我会努力当个好丈夫、好父亲。」

「我如何信你。」赫宰摇首道，以言语拨落那些矫饰的同时，他的手掌落向东海的胯侧，再而滑向对方的身后，而这激得李东海浑身一颤，他稍撤身，抬手一拳将眼前的男人打倒在地。

「XXX你条X仆街！冚⋯冚⋯」

想到此际正坐在高楼里的米芝莲餐厅中的两位女士，李东海咬住舌头，随后揪着爬起身的男人的衣领，用他在龙蛇混杂的西湾市井里习得的语腔道：

「就当我有眼无珠，但我们的事，你要是敢传出去，见一镬打你一镬！」

李东海言罢，转身便去拉铁门。

「海。」

忍痛起身的赫宰掣住东海的手肘，然后将他带到自己的怀里。然而，因为他用力过度，抑或东海步履虚浮，以致两人跌撞地站到雨里。

「我钟意你。」赫宰盯着东海，温热的嘴唇随后贴在东海的眼睑道。

赫宰抬起东海的下颚，寒意与凛雨使对方的眼眶变得通红而潮湿。

赫宰叹息着，手掌扣住东海的颈椎与后腰，稍俯身，同东海在霓虹色的冬雨里亲吻。或者说，东海仅是怔怔站在他的怀里，像具有体热的尸体，任他温柔而庄重地摆弄。最后，赫宰终而舍得撤首，目仍不离东海的眼。

「你呢？」

「我⋯」

男人眼底的期待与确凿的亲密，宛如飓风在东海体内掀起情感的啸浪。东海的脾胃因而强烈地痉挛起来，他猛然将赫宰推开，颤抖地站在垃圾筒旁，剧烈地呕吐着。

李赫宰微怔，上前将男人支撑在他的臂弯里。

无数的雨云从更南边的椰城飘来，然后被北边的山脉阻绝在霓城的上空。

保镖追索着他的目标至杂物堆砌的暗道。金钟云握住门把手的同时，李赫宰正在向东海提出某个邀请。

「不行。」东海决绝道。

「为什么？」赫宰拢起眉心道。

东海扣着自己的胃部，强抑着掌底翻涌感，脸色苍白地顽笑道：「股价会跌囖。」

保镖的手掌仍停驻在逐渐温暖的把手上，低首的他若有所思，金先生的猜测果然从不落空。门后，两人的低语逐渐消弭地下酒吧里传出的噪杂的摇滚乐里。


	4. Chapter 4

霓城，国际机场。

 

「麻烦将我们的座位安排在一起。」

 

东海瞪他一眼，然后转身行向吸烟室。行出化妆室的赫拉恰见此幕，是以她掣住意欲跟随的赫宰，道：「阿宰，我觉得就是东海啦。你阿，现在最好跟他打好关系。」

 

「姐。」赫宰微抿唇，强将实情压在舌底。

 

登机后，赫宰来到东海身旁位置的过道上，往行李架上摆放提袋。东海犹疑地投眸向窗边的赫拉，女人耸肩而笑：「他想跟你亲密些。」

 

正首的东海的余光里，男人已然坐定，他是而自弃地闭目倚向座椅。

 

「东海。」熟悉的嗓音道。

 

李东海并未侧目，而是沉默地摸索着遥控显示屏，然后按下某个按钮。

 

挡板升起。

 

李赫宰显然不甘人后。

 

挡板降落。

 

如此两个回合，东海未再理会邻座的赫宰，而是专注地应付起自己的烟瘾。他不喜长途飞行的主要原因就是客舱内禁止吸烟。起飞后，东海拿出整盒金莎，随后安静地剥食起那些榛果朱古力，很快，桌上便垒起金色的锡箔纸堆。

 

赫宰伸臂拿过几张锡箔，将它们折成几朵金玫瑰，然后摆在东海手边。

 

抬眸的他注意到东海微隆的眉间，站起身，自行李架的提袋里拿出某盒贴剂。他握住东海的手臂，在对方条件反射地全盘抗拒他时，将对方裹在他极为关切的眼神里，最后，他在东海犹疑的注视里，卸掉他的袖扣，然后卷起他的长袖，将尼古丁片贴在他的手臂。

 

「一起戒烟？」李赫宰邀请道。

 

东海侧额靠着椅枕，无言地轻咻鼻翼。

 

阳光慷慨无度，这是东海对椰城的第一印象。这使他想起霓城上空，那粒犹如半百支烛光的电灯泡般的青日。它的光芒是老态龙钟的烟灰白。

 

他们乘车自宁静的郊区出发，穿过喧嚣的闹市，驶向南面的海滩。沿途是与霓城迥然不同的开阔景象，万物在深绿的椰林间、黄金的海滩上与碧蓝的汪洋里喷薄着生力。途人们各个悠闲，眼底总洋溢着睡意朦胧的神情，就像他们秘密地拥有着另一种的时间。

 

很难想象，这里曾是索玛多独立运动的起源地。

 

李东海始而理解赫宰性格里，那些使他轻松而舒展的那些特质。皆由来有据。

 

「我今晚与姐妹有约，我想你们肯定不感兴趣。阿宰，陪东海四处逛逛。养足精神后，明天我们出海。」

 

「当然。」李赫宰笑道。

 

当东海瘫在床上时，裤袋里的手机震动起来。

 

「东海，这是我正式的号码。」那端道。

 

「嗯，我会拉黑它的。」东海随口回应道。

 

「等等，你可以行到阳台吗？」李赫宰道。

 

「不可以。」东海坐起身，然后伸手在背包里摸索雪茄盒。

 

「我帮你拿的是禁烟房。」李赫宰道。

 

东海言辞凶狠地挂断电话，带着他的雪茄盒来到阳台。

 

「东海。」李赫宰正坐在隔壁阳台的长椅上。

 

李东海尚未来得及与他辩驳，全部注意就为远处的庄严瑰丽所吸引，那是片金红的霞海。海鸟的背羽、渔船的篷顶，还有他映在赫宰眼底的面庞，皆是健旺燃烧着的金红色。

 

「那边是格列弗庄园，是槟省末代殖民首长宅邸。那座山是总督山，曾经矗立初代总督的雕像和英灵塔。山下是圆心广场，它是椰城革命风云的见证者。那是月亮街，旁边是避风塘，几十年前，那里停满盖着油布的艇仔。」李赫宰的话锋陡然一转，道：「我应该跟你到马伦巴，再向你坦白的。」

 

「这个假想没意义。」李东海坐在躺椅上，猫科动物般懒弓背脊。

 

「我想亲吻你。」隔壁阳台毫无征兆道。

 

「你就想。」李东海被逗笑道。

 

「亲吻你的额头、你的眉间，然后是你的眼睑，我的嘴唇会弄得你的眼睑又湿又痕，直到你在我怀里轻颤着吐出渴求的叹息。」

 

李东海的颈背猛然僵硬起来，他直起身，难以置信地盯着李赫宰。

 

「我会亲吻你的耳朵，就像你期待的那样，在戏仿地刺戳你的耳窝的同时，向它坦陈我将犯下的罪行：我会温柔而暴烈地侵犯你的深处，每当你以为你不能承受更多的时候。」

 

「别说了。」

 

「届时，你会疯狂地震颤，呼唤我的仁慈，但我——」

 

东海抄起手边的烟灰缸，使劲掷向恶作剧者，然后在清脆的碎响里，遁回房间。

 

东海是个漂亮得使人颠倒的青年。他曾有意或无意地行使这天生的特权——教这些男人或那些女人，在孤清的月光里辗转反侧。现在，李赫宰教他何为果报不爽。

 

「嗯⋯唔⋯」

 

李东海将润滑剂挤得到处都是，然后赤身趴在黏糊糊的床单上，绝望地以不断增加的手指摷着自己。然而，无论他如何努力取悦自己，皆无法达到他的荷官曾将他推越的高度。

 

李东海愤懑地起身，边将自己裹在睡袍里，边按手机，最后停在隔壁的房门前。

 

「开门。」东海向屏幕那头睡意浓重的男人道：「快。」

 

寂静的房门后，猛就响起跌撞前行的声音。门开，李东海在黑暗里推攘着灼热的胸膛，直到他们的肢体窠在床里。

 

「求我，求我给你。」李东海坐在他的胯间道。

 

「求你。」李赫宰抚摸着浑身黏滑的东海，仁慈地渴切道。

 

东海抬腰坐向赫宰逐渐健旺的欲望，然后将乐极的喘息吐在他的耳窝里，随后不能自控地，边落泪，边歇斯底里地以自己的内部操着他的荷官。

 

「求我，让你快点、深点。」

 

「求你。」赫宰应声而起，边啄食那些咸苦的眼泪时，边挺胯帮他操自己，然后深然呼吸着东海身上逐渐浓烈起来的又甜又辣的肉桂芳香。

 

「求我！求我！」

 

在无所比拟的快适里，东海背脊紧绷地射向他的腹肌。

 

「求我，温柔地哄你入睡。」

 

眼色迷濛的东海将下颚窠在赫宰的颈窝，摩挲如眷巢的雏鸟，口齿缠绵道。赫宰的两掌扣着东海紧峭的腰胁，目光紧着对方闭眸拧眉的神情，感受他的内壁在余韵里阵阵窒热的推挤。在东海呼吸逐渐勻长时，赫宰试图抬起他的腰臀，再将他安置到床上。睡意浓厚的东海不耐地推阻着，猛然跌回赫宰的胯间，半节奶腻的呵欠噎在喉底。

 

「啊！」

 

李东海清醒过来，他健旺的欲焰亦然，尤其是在赫宰焦燎的注视里，它再而熊熊燃烧着。李赫宰娴熟有力地磨碾东海的摄护腺和膀胱，直到对方在他身上摩擦着自己的欲望。

 

「求我，为你呻吟。」李东海愉悦地躬身道。

 

「你会为我呻吟，直到你除却喘息，再发不出任何声音。」李赫宰态度的转变昭示着其后的故事。

 

东海探向试图扳开紧扣着他后腰的掌，手臂确反被禁住。李赫宰就着此刻的姿势，将东海压在身底操弄着。

 

「啊⋯啊⋯求⋯我⋯宽饶⋯你⋯」东海的手臂酸麻不已，他企图挣脱的同时，两腿确将赫宰的腰肢绞得更紧。

 

「别留痕迹。」这次，李赫宰没有理会他，东海是而惺惺地进行最后的交涉。他委实懒在炎日底遮掩吻痕，哪怕，椰城人本就天然放浪，比起谈论食物，更常谈论性爱。

 

「请我。」李赫宰的唇贴着他的唇道。

 

「请你，请你，请你。」李东海满不在意地给出十二分的答案，随后，便因身后火辣辣的刺激而自顾喘息着，他恼悔地想，他不应在刚才自娱的时候，那样粗蛮地使用自己的甬道，以致应对此刻的实枪荷弹时，显得如此左右支绌。

 

舒服的疼痛使东海将眉拧得更紧，他呻吟道：「呃⋯啊⋯啊⋯」

 

熹微的月光里，李赫宰亲吻着他的眉头，然后情不自禁道：「我钟意你。」

 

李东海脸色刷地煞白的同时，李赫宰感到对方的内部殷勤地挤压着，他以为这是动情所致，是而更热情地回应着。但东海可不这样想，他正强忍着胃部的痉挛，觉得自己随时能吐出来。

 

「你不，说你不！请你！」李东海轻掌仍在顶撞的男人的脸颊，对方后知后觉地顿住腰胯。

 

「是的，我一点都不钟意你、痛惜你，你这个傲慢任性的⋯」赫宰突然顿住，半晌搜刮不出合适的词措。

 

「荡男、淫娃⋯」李东海始而放松地嘲笑道，随后的字眼消弭在压逼而来的吻里。

 

李东海举起白帜时，已是新月将堕。

 

「我⋯唔得啦⋯快点⋯」李东海泪眼婆娑地投降道：「痛阿！」

 

「亮灯。」李赫宰不再动作，稍抬身道。

 

房间骤然通明如昼。两人甫对视，嘴角还挂着津液的东海脸色更加透红。

 

「闩灯！闩灯！」东海害羞道，但他的指令并未得到执行，这将他逼近更加窘迫的境地：「关灯！灭灯！熄灯！」

 

黑暗再而纷纷落满他们的肩背。

 

这时，李赫宰因他的举动而笑得胸膛震动着，李东海微撇嘴，恶意地收束身后，然而因刺激而猛然喘息的并不只有他的荷官。硕大晶莹的泪珠自李东海的眼眶砸在李赫宰的小腹，东海嘶嘶道：「痛阿！」

 

「好心想帮你检查。」李赫宰忍笑道。

 

「查你个头。」李东海喘息着抬起身，将对方留在腴嫩的腿根。「射给我，快点！」

 

事后，已是破晓。

 

在酒红色的黎明衬景前，东海站在阳台，手指酸麻地抽出支登喜路的薄荷细烟，三心二意地咬弄在唇间。此刻，他顶着麻乱般的黑发，股沟与腿根间凉黏的体液粘连着。但他满不在意，眼底闪动着神清气爽的笑意。

 

这时，李赫宰自房间里走出，随后解开袍带，用他的胸膛贴着东海的背脊，再用手臂他全须全尾地裹进新鲜的睡袍里。李东海欲言而止，最后只是微笑。

 

最后，两人陪伴着彼此，望着寂静海湾里的日出。直到金泱泱的阳光照亮整个东海岸，他们才各自回房。

 

正午，硬币酒吧前的沙滩上，游客如织。

 

李赫宰行至遮阳伞底的躺椅旁，扬手将搭着东海的肩膀时，后者若无其事地起身道：「饮什么？我去买。」

 

黏腻如泥是他，闪避如风也是他。李赫宰犹疑地盯着李东海。

 

「椰青。」赫拉掣着赫宰的肘，向东海笑道：「我弟要冰可可。」

 

待李东海站在吧台前时，赫拉将目光移向她脸色阴沉的弟弟，道：「阿宰，现在是怎样，整日指南针咁望住我们，三人行阿？！家姐需要两人世界。」

 

这个结论，既错也对。

 

「你会知道的。」她的弟弟叹息道。

 

「你好像很喜欢他，又好像很排斥他——阿姐警告你，别吓走他。」某种无以言说的直觉摄住赫拉，她感到东海的明朗逐渐显出某种忧郁的底色，赫拉以为这是他弟弟自中作梗所致。

 

这个结论，既错也对。

 

「我们等阵出海浮潜吧，难得好天气。」这时，赫拉忽然注意到赫宰破损的嘴唇道。「咦，你的嘴还好吗？」

 

「上火。」李赫宰若有所指道。

 

南湾码头，贵宾休息室。

 

李东海站在海边抽烟，正准备将烟蒂按在垃圾筒里时，李赫宰蓄谋有时，等着揽客渡轮离港的刹那，拉着东海跳到离岸的甲板上。李东海惊魂未定，先是回首望向岸边，金钟云正神情不豫地盯着他们。

 

「喂，你搞什么阿？」东海甩开赫宰道。

 

「昨晚是怎回事？」李赫宰问道。

 

「哈？」李东海如故道。

 

李赫宰闻言挑眉，腔内猛然腾起愤焰窜至灵府，眼神似要将李东海烧透。

 

「友谊赛囖。」李东海始而心虚道。

 

「哗。」面红耳赤的赫宰怒极地感叹道。随后，李赫宰倾身扶着船栏，无言地看向远方，直待情绪平复后，再而盯着李东海。

 

「知啦知啦。」眼神闪烁的李东海惺惺地靠着船栏，半晌想出的回应如是：「我可有办法令你幻灭？不再缠我？」

 

「昨夜是谁在缠谁。」言罢，李赫宰又觉所言幼稚无谓。

 

李东海微怔，又像是在沉默地自我鼓劲，他最后刻毒道：「痴缠？拿你泄欲而已。」

 

话音消落，沉默侵蚀着他们的存在，就像咸涩的海水侵蚀着陆地的轮廓。

 

「呵。」李赫宰言罢，摇首行向船舱。「咁，你以后就当我死啦。」

 

东海未再有言，他稍偏过首，望向远方骀荡的碧蓝。

 

李赫宰要的海鲜公仔面送来时，他无意抬眸望向舱窗，注意到李东海仍站在原地，前后轻晃着身躯，这使他莫名想起瑟缩在寒风里的鹌鹑仔。李赫宰既不忍，也不忍，食了几啖面后，最后仍叹息着起身而出。李赫宰安静地来到东海身后，扳住他的肩膀，强使他转过身来，望着东海湿润得不能瞬目的双眸，无奈笑道：

 

「喂，刚是你羞辱我，定是我羞辱你？」

 

扣着胃部的东海瞥他一眼，再而背过身，蹊跷地稍昂首。稍敛笑容的赫宰更接近他，抬指轻楷东海眼角的泪花。这点晶莹，幽幽地，燎着他心底岌岌可危的残焰。

 

「我知道。没要紧。」赫宰自东海的身侧抱住他道：「我钟意你。」

 

李东海在他怀里微弓身，随后兵慌马乱地推开他，跑到盥洗室吐得头晕眼花。李赫宰拾起自他衣袋里掉出的东西，眉山渐聚。数分钟后，李东海若无其事地推门而出，目光在地面搜索时，赫宰递来清水和他遗落的帕罗西汀。

 

李东海坐在船舱里，大嚼大咽地食李赫宰的公仔面，同时道：「由他，我都钟意你！」

 

对面的李赫宰置若罔闻，在他了解东海的躯体症状是某种生成机制复杂的神经性呕吐后，他继续起阅读说明书上的不良反应。李东海边擦着嘴盯，边轻拍赫宰的脸颊，企图唤起对方的注意，而赫宰只是抓着他的手，敷衍地答他：「我知，我知。」

 

东海抢过赫宰指间的纸张揉成团，扔到海风里，然后起身道：

 

「我去玩水，你自便。」

 

当他们徜徉在碧透的海水里时，赫拉所乘的游艇也已停在格列弗庄园后海的浮潜区。这里有着索多玛最缤纷绮丽的珊瑚礁聚落， 直到近几年才有条件地向公众开放。赫拉换衣出来时，附近的海面已没有东海同她弟的踪影。

 

「真是的。」

 

在世俗目光未及的礁群，两个男人肢体紧贴着着跃出海面，喘息着接吻的同时，任由海浪将他们推向整饬的海岸。东海将男友推倒在存有阳光温度且质地细腻的黄金海滩上，笑着贴着他的唇道：「扑我吗？」

 

「是男人就扑。」赫宰翻身将东海压在身底，随后因余光里靠近的人影而捺道：「等等。」

 

黝蜜色的雅窟男孩从密林里跑过来，向他们兜售樱桃、可乐和古柯叶，还有其他土产。

 

李东海笑着摘掉价值不菲的手表，表腕底的伤痕已淡不可见。东海将它递给那位雅窟族人，再叮嘱别让旁人打扰他们。腼腆的男孩颔首而笑，将琳琅满目的编盘放在地上，然后害羞地跑远。

 

东海脱掉胯间的红色泳裤后，抱怨起将自己裹在海蓝泳服里的男友。他们坦诚相待后，东海将两根手指塞进赫宰嘴里，然后在温暖的口腔里抽插着，直到它们裹满湿亮的津液。随后，他凭肘撑起身，用男友的唾液润滑着自己的内部。

 

赫宰覆着东海的胴体，精实的腰肋嵌在东海的腿弯里，然后操着美得无救、美得为所欲为的他。

 

最后，他们吁吁地倒在沙滩上，任海浪亲吻脚板。

 

李东海咬掉可乐瓶盖，望着男友，含啜着喷涌着白花花气泡的瓶口，尔后肯递给男友，再盯着对方滚动的喉结，口干舌燥地舔着红肿的唇。盘里还有古柯叶，当眼前骤亮的东海伸臂时，赫宰未留情地打落他的手掌。

 

「食樱桃啫。」李东海狡辩道。然后，果真安静地食起樱桃。

 

东海注意到，当餍足的他将樱桃懒吮在唇间时，男友的目光会如骤然哔剥爆裂的红炭，又亮又爇。他是以笑捻着樱桃梗，使鲜红水亮的果实在唇间带出带进，同时计划着——在赫宰虎口夺食时，将果肉藏在齿关里，将果核吐在男友的脸颊上。然而，这位「永不吸取教训」先生显然低估对方的速度，在他暗自得意时，赫宰已以唇齿攫住一半樱桃的，再趁着东海忙于羞愤时，将他按倒在地，慢条斯理地对方口腔里享用热带的馈赠。

 

李东海亦笑，笑得忘乎所以。在炎热的阳光里，狂饮着更多青春的酒浆。


	5. Chapter 5

激情退潮后，赤裸的情侣在海滩上俯卧着，以肘底撑着前身，不时轻咬彼此的耳朵。

「其实，我比自己想象中更在乎金伯。」李东海单手支颐，手指插在细沙里书写他们的名，最后以掌抹煞。

「我知，金伯亦重视你，先会打算让你接班。」李赫宰以手掌摩挲着东海的背线，然后亲昵地吻他的肩道。

「我更似他的应急预案。若不是希澈哥远走，我现在还坐在索甲霓城队的冷板凳上。」

「伯乐不常有。我看过你转会前的比赛，追风逐电的青队影锋。」李赫宰微眯眼道。那年在绿茵场上奔跑的9号少年的眼眉，与眼前的面容重叠起来，使他口腔里幻生出又涩又甜的杏肉香。他想起他标志性的庆祝手势——总向镜头指着母亲绣在球衣前的海字。

「哗，你咁早就迷上我啦？给你一个签名啦。」

李东海侧首探颈，温柔地熨贴着男友的嘴唇，一下，两下，最后无由地垂首。

「你在想什么？同我讲。」李赫宰盯着东海道。

「金伯不会接受你。」「我整日諗住，同你在一起的每一秒，好似都是偷来的。」

「我倒觉得他对我的第一印象不错。」李赫宰乐观道：「总有办法的，我们可以好好谈。」

「如果有办法，希澈哥还会走吗？」李东海道：「金伯老啦，我怕受不住他第二次的打击。」

「咁你勾我做什么？」李赫宰道。

「寻乐囖。」李东海放松着身后，然后用古柯叶揩拭着股缝里流出的白灼，最后捡起红泳裤往腿上套，与此同时，口中碎碎道：「那时，我几轻松，就算夜夜一见钟情，亦没要紧。怎知后来遇到你，真是鬼迷心窍。」

「李东海。」李赫宰笑叹道。

李赫宰套上泳衣后，轻拍东海的大腿，示意东海抬臀，以便自己抽出垫在他身底的泳裤。

而李东海眼底的狡黠闪动如海面细碎的日光。

「喂，李东海，你不要这样，我说真的，李东海！」

东海望住赫宰追着蓝色抛物线的背影，痴痴地笑着，笑着，直到穿戴齐整的赫宰站在远处的礁滩，眼光温柔地向他回望。这时，东海盯着恋人身后的落日，就霓城街头的红灯——禁止通行。

东海的眉头一蹙，笑容瞬间消失。

傍晚，三人在海滩上烧海鲜食。李东海将炙得半熟的鱼腩撒上磨碎的黑胡椒，再放到赫拉碗里。

「多谢。」赫拉眼弯如新月道。同时，将剪好的黑猪肉搛给她的弟弟，然后盯着赫宰道：「打你电话，怎么不接？」

「手机好似跌咗落海。」正在给东海夹鱼生的李赫宰挠首道。

「傻瓜。」赫拉无奈道，随后又问：「你哋啱啱在哪里玩？」

「我哋在——」

「赫拉，对不住。」李东海忽然抬眸道：「其实，我已有所爱。」

赫宰忙吞咽下口中的黑猪肉，自觉今晚将消化不良，眼眉同时严正起来。

「如果相亲是伯父的要求，我想这已说明他的态度。」闻言赫拉惟轻幽地叹息，随后笑道：「其实，我完全不介意开放式婚姻，你偶尔和别人谈情，我有时和别人说爱。」

「这⋯」东海向后靠在椅背上，露出正在消化赫拉所言的沉凝神情，随后道：「听起来很时尚。」

李赫宰紧张地盯着李东海，据他对对方有限的了解，他竟无法排除东海当场答应的可能性。是而赫宰微攥着拳，时刻预备着将若敢应允的他揍得鼻肿眼青。

「那位是已婚？还是普通家世？」赫拉再而问道，随后注意到余光里面色青白的弟弟，信口玩笑道：「不会是我弟啩。」

「是他。」李东海的眼底幽意更深，再而微垂颈道：「对不住。」

李赫拉荒唐地捂住嘴，握住眼前玻璃杯，扬手便泼得东海整身湿透。再而望住她愣住的弟弟，一视同仁地给他一杯红酒。「你也是，竟然一路瞒住我！」

「对不住。」李东海无半点抬手揩拭的意欲，他微引脖颈，像是已预备承接任何方式的指辱。

而信息对称的李赫宰则是副轻松的模样，他眼底含着歉意的笑，先是望住他姐，随后往向东海——赫宰微怔，他从不曾见东海如此垂顺的模样，眼眶便蓦地潮热。

金钟云接完马伦巴打来的电话，回到邻近目标的烧烤桌。钟云边食着东海点给他的海鲜，边探听背后的交谈内容，随后，露出像食到腐坏内脏般的表情。

「东海阿，我弟自细娇生惯养，你要好好待他阿。」赫拉仍以她微温的嗓音道。

「阿姐放心，我会好好痛锡他。」东海的嗓音则较平日低沉道。

「你们諗住几时见家长？」

「等我们感情再稳定点。」

食完晚饭后，稍嫌狼藉的两人将赫拉送到南翼的电梯里，随后穿过金碧辉煌的酒店正厅，行至北翼的电梯间。

李赫宰不能理解仍沉潜在东海神情里的忧郁，是而道：「我过来？」

李东海轻声摇首道：「我有点累。」

黎明。

李赫宰自行李箱里拿出备用的手机，开始同步云端资料。这时，几条来自「亲爱的」的短信弹出屏幕，他看了眼日期，是东海邀请他飞往马伦巴的翌日凌晨。

01:16  
「n paau ! 」

02:16  
「n 55iw ! 」

04:04  
「n a^o7 ! 」

05:00  
「u Ja^o ╕ou w’!」

李赫宰盯着这些不知所云的乱码，若有所思地行去冲凉。十分钟后，他奔出浴室，再次拿起床头的手机，最后将停留在信息界面的它倒过来。

「李东海！」李赫宰站在阳台上，向隔壁的房间道。

东海正蜷缩在温暖的棉被里睡得黑甜，起初未理会那些呼唤，甚至觉得是自己的幻听。最后，睡意深浓的他爬起身，刷着牙，疲倦地走到阳台。

「喂，晨早流流，整条街都给你嘈醒啦。」李东海含着泡沫道。

「你同我一齐睡，就不会咁囉。」赫宰望住眯眼刷牙的东海，不禁笑道。

「我身体想休息。」李东海将漱口水吐在花盆里，闭着眼摸索地坐在躺椅，随后摸来桌上熄灭的雪茄，背过身，像抽鸦片般侧卧在椅上点烟抽食。

「不舒服？」赫宰先是蹙眉道，随后意识到东海意有所指的话，笑道：「我会忍住㗎嘛。」

「吆，我忍不住，得唔得。」李东海猛地自躺椅上坐起，回过身，望着赫宰道：「到底有什么事？」

「我看到你的短信。现在才看到。」

李东海微愣，随后明白赫宰所指是数日前自己传给荷官的消息，东海悄然垂眸，摆手示意不想细思，免得某些负面的情绪又将泄闸。

「恭喜你，过咗有效期啦。」东海是而佯装满不在意地道，再而向后仰卧：「再努力啦。」

「唔得，开门。」心潮正澜的李赫宰道：「我现在要去抱你。」

「你想过来的话，一于爬过来吧⋯」开始吞云吐雾的东海懒洋洋道，直到余光里的身影摇晃地压向栏杆上时，他惊得猛然弹起身：「黐线㗎！最好跌死你！」

话音甫落，东海便怒汹汹地去开门。赫宰将门在身后带上，随后任东海将他箍进臂弯里。

「我不想返去。」东海奶气道。

「傻瓜。」赫宰温柔道。

东海焦虑地微缩眉，随后，便以磨损味蕾般的架势同赫宰接吻，直到对方面颊潮红地气喘吁吁为止。情潮更甚的李赫宰将手掌滑进他的睡裤时，东海忙握住他的手腕道：「等等，你等等我，我今日还未。」

「嗯？」李赫宰不明所以道。

李赫宰在卧室等待三十分钟后，起身到浴室门前。

「东海？」

赫宰望见东海正站在盥洗池前，手里拿着接有软管的橡胶球，正在往球体内吸注瓶中的液体。

「你在做什么？」

「做个洁身自好的零囉。」李东海未抬眼皮道：「喂，你去出先阿。」

「我帮你。」行近的李赫宰掣住东海的手肘，然后拿过橡胶球道。

「不要。」李东海虽如是言，而胸膛随着对方轻压的掌抵向微凉的石台，不安道：「那你慢点。」

李赫宰稍退身，望住已经润滑过的蜜口正闪着油亮的水光，喉结猛然滚动着。他克难地将软管口抵进东海的体内，随后，目光紧着观察镜中东海的神情。

「用力点⋯」东海不满赫宰持捏橡胶球的力度，对方是而应声猛揸，细而强劲的水柱冲刺甬道的感觉碰刺激得东海踮起脚尖道：「啊！攞命阿你！」

「对不住！对不住！」李赫宰连声道歉，随后俯身亲吻东海隆起的背肌。

「轻点⋯还是我自⋯嗯⋯就这样⋯」等到赫宰的手艺渐熟后，东海终而安静垂眸不语。

「这样舒服吗？」望住指间渐瘪的橡胶球和东海逐隆的腹部，赫宰犹疑地问道。

「感觉很怪。」眼眶微红的东海摇首道。

「这样呢？」赫宰稍微倾斜他的手掌，使得橡胶管口抵在摄护腺所在的敏感地带，随后一轻一重地捏着橡胶球，那些比体温稍高的小股水流便集中地冲击起东海的内部。

「啊！赫宰⋯」东海惊且喜地望住镜中的赫宰，隐忍的声音逐而高走：「嗯！」

「钟意咁？」李赫宰笑着问道。

「废话。」李东海闭着眼睛喘息道。直到橡胶球完全瘪平后，李赫宰抽出橡胶管口，接过东海递给他的肛塞，温柔地将这小块金属抵进东海紧致的蜜口，最后叹息道：「完啦。」

「你就完啦，还有三四次。」李东海撑着盥洗台直起身，出言送客道：「你喇喇声出去啦。」

这位「永远置若罔闻」先生站定在东海身后，握住他因摄护腺快感而吐着黏滑体液的欲望，然后搓弄起来。身前、身后以及不时挤压到腹部的手臂皆使东海在无以言说的感觉里泪眼婆娑着。赫宰撬起东海扣着台面的手指，以便同他十指相扣，这时，赫宰注意到他手边的小罐：「这是什么？」

「Rush⋯情欲芳香剂，可以放松肌肉。」东海在喘息的间隙道。

「是不是我平日不够温柔体贴？」赫宰蹙眉道。

望住突然自省起来的赫宰，李东海的眼风扫过对方的胯间，再而闭目叹息道：「放弃吧。」然后，他再而抬眸注视着镜中正亲吻他脖颈的赫宰，笑道：「你的问题，不是温柔体贴可以解决的。」

半个小时后。

李赫宰坐在床上碌手机，正在查阅着丹麦民政局的相关信息。自浴室出来的东海伸着懒腰倒向他，边用虎牙磨着他的下颚骨，边撒娇道：「温柔点扑我。」

李东海有时喜欢说反话，李赫宰如是想。

高潮余韵里的东海正闭目抚摸自己时，赫宰吝予预兆地抱起骑在身上的东海，然后压在墙上操弄起来。悬空的姿势使东海产生全身的重量悉压在身后交合点的错觉，柔软的腔室被高热的坚硬疾速顶撞的感觉使东海不禁蜷缩脚趾，他是而掀起黑漉漉的睫毛道：

「好深⋯它好硬⋯啊⋯赫宰⋯」

东海潮湿的睫扇扫过赫宰的面颊时，赫宰稍缓速度，亲吻着他鼻沟的泪痕道：「因为你。」

「舒服吗？」得以喘息的东海咻然吸鼻道。随后，望住李赫宰意乱情迷地颔首，东海痴痴笑道：「嗯⋯我比你更⋯啊！」重新提速的撞击使钉在墙上的东海继续颠簸着，他断断续续地想象着，自己正骑着摩托以二百五十英里的时速度穿越缓冲带密集的公路，最后竟笑出声来。

「嗯？」李东海望住黑面停摆的赫宰，心虚地微撇嘴道：「插射我⋯快点！啊！」

李赫宰应声而动，每次皆在即将抽出的瞬间再全力捅进去，如此近百提，裹挟着他的窒热内壁忽然歇斯底里地绞缩着，与此同时，微温的脂膏便溅在他的下颚。轻微痉挛的两腿绵软地挂在赫宰的髋间，东海后脑抵着墙闭目喘息着，密密的腻汗自他颈背、肩胸滑落，最后同黏稠的白浓聚集在他的臀尖，随着他震颤的频率滴沥垂落。

「放我落嚟。」连续的高潮使李东海自觉全身皮肤红且薄，再禁不得任何接触或刺激，喘息着道：「放开我。」

李赫宰吻住颤抖的东海，随后在他唇间的抽噎里，继续摆动腰髋。李东海沉默地躬着背，承接着贯穿有时后，自觉不能坐以待毙地挺起身，他便以两臂挽住赫宰的脖颈，再以双腿紧缠着赫宰的腰腹，企图迫使他挺送的幅度变得稍微易于承接，但这亦使更深处的腔室受到拓展。

「要插穿我啦⋯慢点⋯赫宰⋯Babe⋯Honey⋯Sweetheart⋯衰人！我受不住啦！」

东海将手指伸到他们交媾的秘境，高频挺送的胯部将他的手背撞得生疼。目光离散的他搓着湿哒哒的手指，然后猛地捏住赫宰胸前的深红浆果，像是某种报复。

一记猛烈的撞击使东海向上弹起身，摇摇欲坠地挣扎着，他从未如此急切地想要射，但确凿地再射不出任何东西，是而更多激情的泪珠自他眼眶滚落。李赫宰托起他的两髀，将他抱得更紧。死里逃生的李东海用拳头揩掉眼泪，这时，他才注意到赫宰箍他如金汤城池般的手臂上，那些鼓胀如丘峦般的坚硬肌肉，与修长清瘦的初印象截然不同。

李东海既喜且忧。

「赫宰⋯我⋯要着火啦⋯热阿！」东海终而挣脱出一条腿，自由的脚趾刚点地时，他的荷官便就着使东海更难过的姿势操着他，直到他想起掐住荷官的脖颈，颤音道：「⋯李赫宰！我要死啦！」

李赫宰彻底停住动作，仅将首端留在他收缩的蜜口。突如其来的强烈空虚使李东海有些懵然，他盯着李赫宰，李赫宰亦盯着他，直到东海彻底认命道：「算啦⋯我们⋯一起死⋯」

绚烂的晨光照进燠热的幽室，将赫宰的半副背、东海的半副肩染成金红的霞色。赫宰深然望住东海的眼，它不再漆黑如焦油、如铅粉，而澄澈地，而光亮地，而钟情地映照着他。

「我想在日光里操你。」赫宰然提议道，在东海要求更舒适的姿势时。

「你信不信我会嗌醒整条街。」李东海抬眉笑道。

李东海当然不敢，甚至在赫宰将他的两腿折在胸前时，他亦仅是安静啮着赫宰爱痕累累的肩背。

「你也知羞。」赫宰取消道。

闻言的李东海泪眼婆娑猛瞪他，张口就吐出隐忍有时的台词：「啊！赫宰！你好叻阿！你就快插⋯」李赫宰脸颊蓦地红透，连忙以吻攫住东海的唇舌，手掌再次握住东海腹前的欲望。

「唔得唔得，松手松手松手！」

失禁的李东海僵硬地躺在湿热里，羞愧难堪地遮着脸颤抖着。

「没要紧。」赫宰望住煮熟的虾子般的东海，安抚道：「没要紧。」

李赫宰再次摆动腰胯时，东海绵绵地望住他，意识混沌地在他唇间疯狂地噫语着，引他回以更多的亲吻。在昏迷的边缘，东海将蜜蟒般的双腿将赫宰的腰肢紧紧箍在腿弯里，使他动弹不得，同时暴烈地以身后绞缠着他，直到赫宰将自己全部颤抖着射在他体内。

李东海望住他，他亦望住李东海。两人的身躯随着对方的节奏而交颤着。

东海将赫宰推到身旁，刚起身，便两腿打颤地跌坐在地上。东海回身望住尚在喘息的赫宰，对方胯间滑动的手掌正意图将最后几股白灼挤出，东海舔着嘴唇，然后跪向前，将赫宰的欲望吞咽进逼仄的喉咙裡，同时以指掌爱抚露在外的半截与肉囊，直到赫宰确凿的再也射不出任何东西，他才吐出对方的法棍。

李东海浑身酸软地扶着栏杆站起。

「差点给你玩残。」李东海边咻然吸鼻，边揩着脸颊上总是揩不完的泪痕。

坐在躺椅上的李赫宰望住他，安静地再次点燃他的雪茄。

「又说戒烟？」李东海好笑道。

「壮胆。」李赫宰意有所指道。


	6. Chapter 6

李东海拧眉钉着他，然后在更多的阳台响起轻细的话语前，率先回到房间，清洗爱欲烙在周身的泥泞痕迹。

「钟云，可以帮我查我妈住的医院吗？」

「你要想清楚。」金钟云低沉的声音在听筒里响起。

「我跟希澈哥谈过，马伦巴有医师可以直接接管我妈的后续治疗。」

东海挂断电话后，仅腰缠着浴巾，便走出浴室，随后笑着望住正在享用红酒和拉面的男友。然后坐在赫宰的对面，慢条斯理地佐着紫菜葱花和茶汤，食起他的鳗鱼盖饭。

「因住饮醉阿。」李东海关心道。

「壮胆。」李赫宰罄空杯中红酒后，再倒出更多暗晃晃的紫浆。

侍者收拾完餐桌上的残羹剩饭后，李赫宰望住正在刷牙的李东海道：「出去徒步？」

「一个海滩走到另一个海滩。」李东海耸肩道。

「你不钟意望海吗？」李赫宰忙道。

「钟意。」李东海望住莫名紧张的男友笑道。

曺圭贤将他们放在热闹非凡的圆心广场。李东海便全然依赖着他熟路的男友，他那双亮闪闪又湿漉漉的眼睛，除却欣赏沿途的异域风情，还有他男友情意骀荡的眼波以外，再不费于别的用途。

最后，他们站定在半山的白石凉亭前。有人在内为他们拉开雕花铁门。

「你觉得如何？改成高端度假区，或者平日同亲朋聚会的俱乐部。」

他们手挽着手漫步在宽阔地马车道上，庄严伟丽的东西折衷式庭院在他们视野里无限延展着。

「我不钟意这里。」最后，东海站在正门前，直觉地向掩映在门后的乌幽幽的旧世界道：「阴恻恻，好似一座晦丽的墓室。」

「没有现代化的生活设施，日后管理起来，肯定有诸多不便；再说，你睇古迹保护协会插政府插到——官员们连旧时红灯区的公娼馆也不敢毁损半瓦，必须当文物保育，且用于公共教育目的。更何况这座古堡。」

「哗，你的口吻简直是赫拉的复刻版。」

「喂，用多少钱拍的？」李东海站在大厅的中央，欣赏着格列夫山庄内部靡丽的装潢。

「家族遗产，同政府打了十几年官司才赢回来。」奇异的历史感使李赫宰的心弦颤动。

「你又几似你先人噃。」李东海行上白蜜琥珀铺成的三段式长梯，以下颚轻点壁画所在的方向，再而回身望住李赫宰。李赫宰笑着跟上他，同他在偌大的古堡里把臂游荡着，直到东海活泼的步履在长廊尽头顿住。东海望住赫宰，悄声地同他耳语道：「这个暗门通往哪里？」

「塔楼。」李赫宰握住古铜门把道：「塔楼最顶就是在外面传成鬼屋的猩红屋，你想不想看？」

「不了不了。」李东海向后撤身道。

虽如是言，最后站在猩红屋的四面窗前赞叹不已的亦是东海。东海正以上帝视角欣赏庭院的布局，还有远处的闹市，还有更远处的海岸时。站他身后的李赫宰忽然咬着他的颈肉，东海笑嘻嘻地呼痒道：「啊，都提醒过你不要饮醉。」

「我一直在想这件事。」李赫宰倒退着行向阔床，连带着怀里的李东海。

「又什么事阿？」生怕绊倒的李东海三心二意道。

话音未落，李赫宰便拥他倒向铺满玫瑰花瓣的猩红床上，然后在心照不宣的亲吻里，剥脱彼此的衬衫和短裤，最后赤身交缠着亲吻，直到他们摩擦到射给彼此为止。

「操我。」李赫宰撤首喘息道。

闻言的李东海浑身猛地轻颤，他叹息着将男友的欲望托在掌心，然后抵着自己红肿的两股间。

这时，赫宰握住东海的手道：「不是这样。」

李东海不禁微怔，直到李赫宰翻身仰躺在床上，笑吟吟地颔首望住自己时，东海始而明白壮胆的意涵。

「赫宰，阿宰。」东海侧身亲咬他滚烫的耳垂，正面抱着他，然后如同老虎仔般在他雪亮的颈肩上撒娇地磨牙，引得赫宰仰首道：「快点，趁着我还没后悔。」

东海将赫宰的腰垫高，手指刮取对方腹肌上的浓浊，按摩起他的身后。先是指尖密密地轻戳那圈布满末梢神经的蜜褶，等赫宰绵绵地闷哼起来，喉咙里泄出像摊在热锅上的黄油般热融融的声音，东海始而在男友体内探索，然后轻按某处微凸，同时往他的耳洞喷着热息：「这里。」

「是的。」李赫宰闭目颔首道：「插我。」

李东海以两根手指操着他的荷官，同时抚慰着对方的身前，最后在他的唇前下达指令道：「你不能碰它。你只能任由我，一次又一次地，插射你。」

「任何事，我是你的。」李赫宰抬掌扣着东海的脖颈，继续同男友亲吻，直到那些忍不住的吟哦带着红酒幽香冒出他的喉咙。李赫宰迎合东海的两根手指，然后以丰满的唇肉啜含着东海的喉结：「我们是彼此。」

东海猛地吞咽起来，口是心非道：「以后都给我压吧。」

「不，我更钟意插到你哭。」赫宰不假思索道，随后在东海主导的角度调皮的指交里，猛地一躬身道：「啊嘶，温柔点。」

东海更沉身躯，然后紧贴赫宰的胸膛轻摩着，同时带着惩戒地意味咬着男友的下唇道。「又不见你平日温柔点。」

「我以后会注意的。」李赫宰在虚伪的自我检讨里喘息着，他正调动所有感官，细致地体验着东海给他的每种刺激，以便未来更好地回馈在情爱里。闻言的李东海以胯部轻撞赫宰，含着鼻音腻他道：

「没要紧，我亦钟意你插到我哭，插到我哭到声沙。」

李东海自窒热的秘境里抽出三根手指，随后在舔刺对方耳洞的同时，将自己抵在正在温柔收缩着的入口。东海咬着唇，征询着男友的通信许可，道：「我没带Rush。」

「你就是我的Rush，东海。」情侣俩的声音黏糊在一起，难分彼此。

「你咬得好紧。」东海亲吻着赫宰，手指继续搓弄男友紫红的欲望和淡褐的浆果，他感受着内部肌肉反射性地紧咬着他的前端，再是艰难的冠状沟，再是埋着交纵血管的柱身，再是，再是，再是。

就这样，李东海牢箍着赫宰紧实的腰肋，一寸一寸地，将他男友未经人事的内部全然操开。与此同时，他深爱着的对方的嗓音，如同甘蜜黏稠的白巧克力，温热地融化在他的耳洞里。

「你把声好浓，我好钟意。」

东海幅度温柔地在赫宰的最深处戳刺着，享受着亲密无间的感觉。

「轻点，嗯，东海，慢点，嗯，吻我。」

李赫宰在自己吟哦的间隙，舔吸着他颈项间渐浓的催情的肉桂芳香，他时常怀疑，这种类分泌物质是他意乱情迷时的臆想，抑或是真实的存在。这场缠绵缱绻的情事极其漫长，但他们仍觉这段时间不过弹指，直到赫拉的来电将他们拉回现实的世界。

「我就到啦。」东海抬起前身，将赫宰修长的右腿架在左肩，边提速摆胯，边因为难堪的激情而咬着他的脚趾。

「射在里面。」在第二次免提高潮后，赫宰的吟哦变得像棉花糖般蓬松棉软。

「我想射你脸上，再一点点舓咗它。」东海撇嘴道。

微醺的李赫宰仍是笑吟吟地颔首望住东海，再在丧失小段的记忆后，在东海的舔弄里逐渐找回意识。李赫宰笑闻东海在他耳畔懒洋洋地抱怨。自你以后，忽然觉得当Top好大压力。

情侣俩在截止登机前的最后一秒，坐定在回程的头等舱里。

而同来时不同的是，他们这次肘抵着收纳挡板的横抬，探身亲吻着彼此。李东海不需再借助费列罗缓解口欲，他有情人的嘴唇，这比世间任何香烟和巧克力更使他上映。

赫拉笑望着这对接吻鱼，便同钟云戴着眼罩，在灯光逐暗的客舱里各享黑甜。

国际机场，吸烟室。

李东海打开手机，来自两个未接电话的记录躺在手机屏幕上。

「喂，金伯，刚才我在飞机上，未能接到你电话。」东海向接通的号码道。

「没事，今晚返来食饭。」金伯庸道。

「伯父——」忽然探首而来的李赫宰朝着东海手机的话筒道，惹得李东海猛瞪他一眼，跑到角落里接电话。

半山，金宅。

丰盛而安静的餐桌上，东海的声音在杯箸的轻吟间响起。

「金伯，我有事需要向你坦白。」

「你母亲所赞助的教会大学近在北郊成立性倾向扭转治疗机构，我们希望你能参加。我是说，你必须参加。」金伯庸望着他的次子东海，容严音正道：「这关乎你能否拥有光明而尊严的未来，我们金家能否拥有光明而尊严的未来。」

「我没病，我不需要治疗。」李东海流动的观念在提倡自由的学府与坚守传统的家庭的矛盾环境里拉扯着，这时，他想起他甜蜜的男友，他甜蜜的男友便成他观念的容器，便成他观念的形态。

「我爱他，非常，非常。」话音落时，李东海亦为自己的言论惊讶。

「我们对你有更深厚的感情。」金伯庸置若罔闻道：「待你日后为人父母，就会明白我们的苦心。」

「我不会去的。」李东海摇首道。

「你没有选择。」金伯庸始而不悦道。

「金伯，你有没想过。为何你生的都是同志？」这使得李东海露出他刻毒的面相。

一种令人背脊瘙痒的沉默像面粉爆炸般在餐厅里蔓散开来。金伯庸扬起摆在桌沿的蛇头杖，然后猛扣东海的额头，怒不可遏道：「畜生，不知感恩的孽畜。」

「我是畜生，你是什么？」李东海忍着额角的热流划过脸颊的奇痒，向他的生父刻薄道。言罢，李东海又猛地站起身，湿漉漉的眼珠昭显着他色厉内荏的内核，他向金伯庸鞠躬道：「对不住，我这就离开。」

「踏出这扇门，你什么也不是。」金伯庸曾企图借由日掷千金的生活希望消磨东海的心志，使对方彻底沦为他可豢养在掌里的小兽——既是他昔日激情的见证，亦是他光辉叙事的污点。

「我知，你永远也是你，我始终也是我。」李东海站在玄关道。

「你的学业怎么办？你老母的病怎么办？」恫吓的言语自餐厅传来。

「不需你施舍。」自鞋柜的角落里，东海找出那双他穿来的旧球鞋穿上。

「我知你买通咗钟云，諗住暗中接她走。我现在开诚布公，若你离家出走，今世再无机会见她。」言罢，金伯庸专注地锯着他的牛扒，然后将带血的肉送进口里。

李东海犹疑地行至前庭的花圃里，他拿出手机，心怀侥幸地拨打生母留给他的号码。

「你所打的电话已经关机。」

东海微撇嘴，手指颤抖着，按下第二个拨号快捷键。

「东海，海海，知你掛住我啦。」赫宰的情话连同温馨的背景音在他耳边响起。

「我们好聚好散啦，不要再来揾我。」李东海快速地说完，然后挂掉电话，再将手机扔进垃圾筒里。

「知啦，我会永远爱⋯喂？」自以为东海同他调情的赫宰猝然愣住，望住通话截断的界面。再打过去时，无不是暂时无人接听的状态。

「几时带回来阿？」李母望住赫宰笑道。

「阿妈！其实，你一早见过他啦，还夸过他有心添。」赫拉倾身向李母道。

「唔通是东海？」李母思忖道：「我以为他钟意你，原来是看中阿宰。」

「阿妈觉得如何？」赫拉颔首笑道。

「我钟意又如何，至紧要阿仔钟意阿嘛。」李母笑着望住赫宰道。

「嗱，话说如此，我要事先申明，领养也好，代孕也好。我同你妈，都是要抱孙的。」沉默的李父忽然插嘴道。

「多谢阿爸、阿妈、阿姐的关心，我们会好好地谈。」赫宰挠首笑道。

回到玄关的李东海脱掉旧球鞋，重新将它们塞进鞋柜的角落，然后绷着笑面行回至客厅，向他的父亲和名义上的母亲道：「对不住，金伯金太，刚才是我不懂事。你们要我去哪里，我就去哪里。」

「食饱就返房休息，明朝九点出发。」金伯庸道。

「请金伯不要动钟云，都是我的错。」李东海垂首道。

「你听话就得。」金伯庸颔首道。

翌日清晨。

脸色苍白的李东海坐在轿车后座，翻阅同性恋辅导协会的宣传手册，他逐字逐句地念着某行文字：「坚信以圣经原则，一男一女的婚姻制度为立场，帮助不快乐的同性恋困扰者，勇于做上帝赐与的性别角色，并在基督里享受丰盛的生命。」

茶色车窗外的景色再次静止时，他们已至僻静的郊区。李东海望着眼前烟灰色的长墙和绿蓝色的铁门，目光最后定在立在最高建筑顶尖的十字架，还有「神爱世人」四个铸字。

李东海沉默地走进高墙里，回望在逐渐合拢的两扇铁门后的金伯庸的背影。

「爸爸。」

金伯庸微怔地回过身时，铁门已然熔焊般紧闭，像某种隐喻。他轻微地摇首，想着这应是某种软弱可耻的幻觉，然后，便在他唯一一次带小时候的东海逛游乐园的回忆里，湿润了眼眶。

等到李东海最亲密的两人意识到事态的吊诡时，已是若干日后。俗务缠身的李赫宰疾行出会议室，在走廊接通电话。

「喂，请问你是不是银河娱乐场的杰瑞？李东海有否向你透露过一月后的行程？」希澈在电话另端道。

「没有，东海没回学校吗？」赫宰蹙眉道。

「哦，那没事啦。」希澈的声音有些低落。

「等等，请你务必告诉我。」赫宰连忙道。

「校方说，东海已递交休学申请。我推荐给东海的蔡教授刚致电我说，收到东海的研究计划后，就同他失联咗。」希澈叹息道。

「哗，看你失魂落魄的样。」主持完会议的赫拉行出会议室，望住在走廊上出神的弟弟，道：「怎么，真的给人移情别恋阿？」

「东海真的失踪咗。」李赫宰心悸道。

若干日前，辅导协会的放映室。

李东海坐在病床上，手脚皆被皮带捆绑在床架上，男护工将他的脑袋固定在头托上。

「你们要切除我的脑白质吗？」冰凉的凉意使东海黑色幽默地道。

「如果有必要的话——当然不是。」男护工面露似笑而非的神情，随后严肃地叮嘱他的病患道：「但为保治疗效果，你必须睁开眼睛，否则我们会采取强制行动。你明白吗？」

「如果我能控制的话，等等，这是什么？」东海注视着刺穿他皮肤的长针，丝毫未意识到这是他噩梦的开端。

「你会知道的。」男护工将强力催吐剂注射进东海的手臂肌肉里，最后重复道：「睁开眼睛。」

男护工随性选中某些同性情色影像，然后，点击循环播放。

随后的数日，除却满足基本生理需求的时间，病患便强制在剧烈的呕吐欲里，习得于同性交媾的条件反射性的厌恶。

男护工回到隔壁的监控室，仅在病患可能被呕吐物呛住窒息时，才介入急救。其余的时间，他只是面无表情地关闭自己的感官，以便将那些歇斯底里的、酸馊的呕吐与哭泣隔绝在认知触及不到的地方。

男护工希望如此，但他的病患并不听话，因为他总是闭眼睛！总是闭着那他妈该死的眼睛！

「死基佬，给我睁开眼睛。」

男护工揪住病患垂散靠椅上端的头发，暴躁地命令道，而对方只是闭着眼睛，颤抖得像只鹌鹑仔那样。他骂骂咧咧地行至玻璃柜前，取出眼夹。完成消毒后，他回到病床前，为病人注射镇定剂，随后以夹子固定地撑开病患的眼皮，再持续不断地给他滴生理盐水，以便保持眼球湿润，直到他醒来为止，再直到他完成当日的治疗为止。

「李东海是不是在你手上？」

再次来到这片萧条的工业区，李赫宰的情绪比上次更为焦躁。东海的继父——某位邋遢而英俊的混血男人从某间废弃仓库里行出，他用他浅得像漂白过的眼珠盯着来者，然后笑着凑近继子的小情人道：

「我好久没见到他。你是他朋友？借点钱来花？」

闻言的李赫宰转身就离，同时向电话里的希澈道：「他不在这里。」

「但是，我仍不相信他会这样做。」希澈内疚的声音在那端幽幽落低。

李赫宰挂断电话，眼神更沉，然后立即拨通金伯父的电话，以热络的声音道：「喂，金伯，我是赫宰阿。早前，我姐约咗东海来屋企食饭，想问他饮食上的禁忌，但是总联系不上他。」

「哦，是贤侄阿。伯父已经知道嗮，我希望你日后能与东海保持适当的距离，我是说，你日后必须与东海保持适当的距离，无论你们的历史如何。」

「伯父，他还好吗？」

「若你想东海早点出来，伯父需要你帮一个忙。」

洗完澡的李东海回到食堂，大嚼大啖起已经凉透的午餐。他觉得他的味蕾同肠胃应该在集体罢工，他每时每刻感到饥渴，无时不刻感到撑胀，他逐渐丧失辨别食物的温度与味道的能力。

这时，电视恰好在播放娱乐快讯。

「⋯名模玛丽莲暗搭的大蓝筹李赫宰，是财力雄厚的银河集团掌舵人李永基的长孙。在马伦巴接受教育的李赫宰，作风平实，拒靠祖荫创业。本月搬出家族持有的半山大宅，豪掷数亿，在西岸另置海景别墅。外传，这是银河太子特为新欢所置的秘密爱巢。本栏目记者曾经联系李的助理小曺，试图证实此消息，对方已读不回。」

李东海盯着屏幕，随后抄起他的汤碗砸向屏幕，道：「死扑街！」

「镇定剂！四十四号病人情绪激动！」当值的男护工扬声道，随后与赶来的同事在病患的呕吐物里，将病患制服住，然后给他注射镇定剂。

病患再次醒来时，月光即将照向他标记在地面的横线上。他时闻隔壁单间铁门打开的声音，连忙安静地爬起身，将棉被鼓弄成有人正在睡觉的模样。随后，他拿起他的水杯，屏息躲在门后。等来收拾食盘的教会义工进门后，他猛地窜出，在低声道歉的同时，将对方砸晕在怀里。

病患换上义工的衣物后，将昏迷者搬到床上，随后若无其事地晃出病院大楼。

病患来到监控的死角，翻墙而出，最后一瘸一拐地走在山间的沥青路上。

凌晨三点，西海别墅群。

因着陌生司机的善意，接近零点的时候，李东海便遮着脸，蜷缩地坐在门前的灌丛暗影里，同埋伏在马路对面草丛里的狗仔一起，在这凛冽难眠的夜风里，瑟瑟发抖。或许是天气着实恶劣，多数狗仔在两点左右就散得差不多。等别墅车库的闸门自动卷起时，窠在暗处的似乎仅剩下他。

李东海自我提振着精神，扶着岩砖墙站起身，最后两手插兜地站在门前，望住刚下车的男友。

「你怎么现在才回来，我就要冻死啦。」凛冽的朔风将李东海的眼鼻刮得通红，他齿关打着颤道。

随后下车的，是位光艳难方的妙龄女郎，她嗓音曼媚地问道：「亲爱的，他是谁？」

李东海认得那是玛丽莲。他沉默地微撇嘴，眼神更加晦暗。

李赫宰向玛丽莲摇首，美丽的女郎便微笑抽回挽着男伴的手臂。赫宰随后稍侧首，向拿着车钥匙的青年道：「小曺，你送丽莲姐回家。」

等人离去，李东海随着李赫宰行过前庭，最后安静地站在门前的迎毯上。

「是你的生日。」李赫宰的声音混杂在密码锁的提示音里。门开后，赫宰侧首望住沉默的东海道：「离西湾也近。以后想同你住在这里。」

置若罔闻的李东海率先入屋，他审慎地以手背遮着脸面，上前拉拢落地窗的垂帘，而后安心地坐在地毯上，抬首盯住想给他披衣的赫宰，道：「我想食拉面，你在酒店煮的那种。两包，加餐蛋，蛋要单面溏心。」

其实，鲍参肚翅与面糊糟糠于他并无区别，但李东海想使唤李赫宰，就像李赫宰还喜欢他那样。

「家里的东西，你自便。同埋，你钟意食的雪茄在梳化柜里就有。」李赫宰将外套放在东海膝边，然后直身往厨房走去。李东海没有理会他，任李赫宰在厨房里忙碌，仅是屈膝坐在地毯上出神。

李赫宰端出热腾腾的拉面，摆到东海面前，然后将筷勺递给他。

「怎么不坐住食？」赫宰盯着坐在地毯上食面的东海。

「我惊污糟。」李东海想起狗仔抓拍的客厅幽会的照片道。东海食完固体的东西后，便捧起瓷碗，吞咽起液体的东西。

「我们什么也没做。」李赫宰解释道。

「你们真的没做？」李东海犹疑地盯着他，嘴角还黏着小粒芝麻。

「我们真的没关系。我以你和我们的未来发誓。」李赫宰郑重地望住李东海道。

李东海应声猛地暴窜而起，抓起身边的枕头砸向李赫宰，响雷般吼道：「死七头！那个贱人叫你亲爱的！还说你们未滚过！还拿我⋯⋯」

坐在梳化上的李赫宰亦曲着腿，忙着躲避东海掷来的枕头。然而，对方的话音未落，赫宰就见他忽然弯着腰，脸色青白地捂着胃，在房门和房门间到处乱撞着，最后将自己锁进安全的盥洗室里。

李东海跪坐在马桶前，将刚垫落肚的固体和液体全部呕出来。最后捂着痉挛的胃部，剧烈喘息着坐在冰凉的地板上。

「丽莲姐是我姐揾来帮手的。」门后响起李赫宰的声音。

李东海始而注意起浴室里的每个细节：摆放在盥洗台上的单个口杯和单支牙刷，长架上的单条毛巾，浴缸旁的单双塑胶拖鞋，还有浴台上的他最爱蜂蜜油桃花味的香氛蜡烛。

「哦。」李东海按下抽水按钮，摇晃地站起身。

「东海，你信我啦。」李赫宰拍门道。

「其实，她的人还不错，同你看来挺合衬。」李东海用清水漱完口，然后若无其事地打开门，盯着门后神情紧张的男友道：「阿宰，是不是金伯欺你阿？」

李赫宰沉默不语。

「我知啦，我先回去啦。多谢款待。」李东海始而露出稀薄的笑意，就像雪绒花或鹅毛般任何细微动荡皆能将它呵化或振落。他边走向玄关，边摆手道：「还有三个月，定是四个月，算啦，你等得就等，等不得就忘咗我吧。」

李赫宰是而旋踵跟随，拉着他的手道：「你要去哪里？」

「做义工囉。」话音未落，李东海眼底些微的笑意瞬间消失，同时憎恶地甩开赫宰的拉扯，道：「不要碰我！」言罢微怔，东海垂眸避开赫宰质询的目光，道：「对不住。」

「你哪里也不去。」李赫宰拉着他的手臂道。

「吆，讲咗不要碰我。」李东海再而条件反射地想甩掉男友的接触时，赫宰以泫然的眼光朦胧地笼住他，退而求其次地攥着东海的衣袖，而这使得东海无措地回望他道：「喂，堂堂男人哭什么？」

闻言的李赫宰的肩膀抖动得更加厉害，他在东海背后将门带上，随后将微握成拳的手抵着人中，无言地落泪。其间，李赫宰甚至不敢多望他糟糕透顶的男友一眼，每一眼，都不啻于匕首的凌迟或文火的煎熬。

「好啦！辛苦你啦！陪你多阵啦！」

李东海垂下肩膀道，陪男友回到稍显凌乱的客厅。

李东海双手插着裤兜，盘腿坐在地毯上，盯着正在哭泣的男友，额角青筋突突地跳着。他想抱着李赫宰，将他圈在怀里前后摇晃，抑或将他揽到胸前，情意绵绵地亲吻他的泪痕，抑或将化他的悲伤为情欲，同他抵死缠绵直到他们再射不出任何东西。

但他做不到，他就是做不到。甚至仅仅是想象，他的食道和肠胃便会条件反射性的酸烧与痉挛。

等赫宰彻底冷静以后，李东海不再焦虑地咀嚼自己的嘴唇，他微引瘦伶仃的脖颈，笑着望住他的男友道：

「喂，我们以后柏拉图啦。」


	7. Chapter 7

夜深，床尾柜的电视尚在重播昨日的新闻。

金伯庸自酸馊馊的梦境里醒来，坐起身。他拉开床头柜的抽屉，摸出一张照片，那是他与穿着蝙蝠侠短袖衫的男孩的合影。

「今日，四位保守党议员联同二十五个民间组织发起联署，反对同性婚姻合法化议案，呼吁政府维护及推广传统家庭价值观念。总统竞选人及保守党主席金伯庸表示，近年日渐高昂的同志运动，使得传统家庭和婚姻的核心价值受到前所未有的挑战。他再次强调，一夫一妻的家庭价值观，对下一代的健康成长及社会稳定的重要性⋯」

「选票，选票。」李东海坐在梳化里，左腿曲起，握着遥控器的左臂垫在膝头。

「食药。」李赫宰行至东海身旁，关闭电视。

李东海夺回遥控器，打开电视，再而提高音量，使得他们的交谈融在复杂的背景音里。李东海埋首向赫宰托着药的手掌，将白丸卷到舌根，再而就着男友手里的瓷杯，咕噜咕噜地滑动起喉结。

「你快点瞓喇，熊猫眼好看阿？」闭着眼的李东海重新靠向梳化，微歪脑袋道。

「要瞓一齐瞓，你别指意走。」将瓷杯搁在桌面，李赫宰回身望住近在咫尺的东海，抬手想要捋平他紧拧的眉间。

「我想食雪耳莲子鹌鹑蛋糖水。」李东海微掀乌沉沉的睫，同时回避荷官的亲昵举动。

「阿姨八点返工。」手掌微拢成拳，李赫宰收回手臂道。

「我想冲凉。」想起盥洗室里帘后的明窗。李东海站起身。

「我陪你，顺便帮你捽下瘀血。」李赫宰亦起身。

「喂，是不是要我刚出监又入监？」眼眉间露出些微的抗拒，李东海将脱掉的义工背心扔给踵后的男友。

「知道就得，我会盯实你的。」李赫宰件件接过东海的衣服。

李东海将自己埋在白莹莹的泡沫底，脑袋亦顶着满满的乳沫——他觉得自己可口得就像杯卡布奇诺。这种暧昧而亲密的视觉效果，配合隐约而舒缓的水响，使赫宰浑身痕痒难耐。诈傻扮懵的李东海微撑起身，抻直长腿，用他潮湿的脚趾滑动平板屏幕，他在喜爱的《瑞克和莫蒂》和《南方公园》间犹豫有时，最后选中《汤姆和杰瑞》。

李东海需要借以喧闹而安全的东西转移注意力，鉴于李赫宰正在身旁。

他正在给东海瘀青的腕间擦药，再用高热的毛巾将它们卷成寿司。那些刺激的药酒使东海感到酩酊的疼意，两颊晕红的他醉鳝般贴着浴缸，拧着眉絮絮道：「早知就不来。」

「大醋埕。」赫宰想起东海见到玛丽莲时的神情，心底百味陈杂。

「想你更多。」李东海像是忽然生出骨骼般的撑起身，望住陪坐在浴缸旁的男友。他颤抖而坚定地，隔着空响亮地亲吻对方的整体，然后，立刻如同咬到酸柠檬般聚起眼眉，安静地抵在浴缸角落喘息。最后，他向试图要接近他的荷官，出言警告道：「喂，咪埋身（别近身），想我呕到出血阿。」

李东海自知回避无济于事，甚至将更加助长他对界限感的依赖。但他有些疲倦，懒得抵抗，近来尤甚。

「你现在安全无比。」李赫宰摩挲盖着东海那些银沙般的泡沫，意图传达聊胜于无的安慰。随后，他的裤袋里响起音乐铃，他掏出手机，立马接通电话道：「希澈哥，我揾到东海喇，应该是他揾到我。」

「你几时同他这么熟。」李东海盯着他。

「是不是同性恋辅导协会？」李赫宰问他的男友道。

「不是。」李东海坐起身道。

「我想是的，正洙哥。」李赫宰早已熟习东海的语言，是而肯定地向正洙道。

「李赫宰！手机给我！」东海捏住赫宰拿在耳边的手机，而后微撇嘴道：「请你。」

「冇问题，我到时派小曺接机。」挂断通话，赫宰温柔地注视着东海道：「接完希澈哥他们，再带你去做身体检查，最后谈下扭转机构的事。」

「喂，你们不要乱搞。我不想当复仇者或救世主，」李东海盯着他的荷官，咬牙切齿道：「抑或他们的家属。」

「他们必须受到惩戒。」李赫宰严正道。正因切肤的痛惜，才有切齿的痛恨。

「正洙哥的心愿若能庸俗些，希澈哥会更爱他的。」李东海膝头抱在胸前，坐在浴缸的角落。他借着亲人的名，诉自己的心曲。

「我希望这对我们而言，同样重要。」

「知喇，你们需要证据，我会配合的。」李东海站起身，两掌揩去满脸的水珠道。

「现在一起瞓觉。」李赫宰拿着花洒，冲掉东海周身的泡沫，再拿来厚茸茸的毛巾，想要裹住他这尾亲自打捞的刚幻出长腿的漂亮人鱼。

「我自己来就得。」李东海接过毛巾，将自己裹得严密非常，脚底蹭过地毯，便趿着拖鞋而出。

赫宰清理完浴室出来，东海已吹完头发，正坐在床头翻阅他订的《足球周刊》。因是缺乏阳光的泽养，东海的肤色变得苍白些——不是那种披霞的雪白，而是背阳的墙灰白。

今夜，情侣面对面地卧着，隔着几毫米的距离，以有温度的呼吸接触彼此的肌肤。

晨光透进窗帘，李东海食完早餐同雪耳莲子鹌鹑蛋糖水，坐在梳化里出神。

李赫宰掌着生果拼盘，拿着小而红的苹果，坐在东海的身旁。李东海三心二意地用牙签戳着生果片，望住正在食苹果的荷官，好似觉得他嘴里的苹果才是绝味。李东海探身向他的荷官，对方怔怔咬住苹果，然后鬼使神差地松开手指，任由东海小口啖着苹果的另半球。

那些甜津津的果汁顺着他们的颚底滑落，逐渐染湿李赫宰的前襟，他亦不甚在意。他的喉咙热辣辣地渴切着，当日，椰城的海风里，那粒混杂着可乐腥和肉桂香的血樱桃。

霓城，国际机场。

「出面冻阿，我在车里等你们。」李东海趴着车窗底缘。

「不要乱走。」李赫宰犹豫道。

李东海点首如捣蒜，望住李赫宰消失在航站大门后的背影，再而正首向驾驶座的圭贤道：

「你老闆不准我乱走，帮我去买盒雪茄喇。」

李赫宰帮正洙推行李行至停车区域时，车厢已然空荡无人。远处，天真的助理正提着东西向他们走来。

「哗，李东海。」李赫宰叉着腰站在车旁，目光扫视着没有男友的周遭。金希澈行至赫宰的身旁，轻拍他的肩膀，叹息道：「不要自责。他就是那样任性，滑得像条鱼。」

北郊，院长办公室。

「实在不好意思。」李东海坐在梳化里，眼含歉意的笑容：「义工的汤药费、误工费及精神损失费尽管入我条数喇。」与此同时，随后赶到扭转中心的李赫宰等人，则遭到院方以「只有法律意义上的直系亲属才有权探亲」的规定为由拒之门外。

「准备好钱，揾占士叔来。」金希澈想起东海的继父道。

当李赫宰帮着草的占士叔还清高利贷，再在南洋拉瓦格的妓寨里找到这位烂醉的混血男人，再带回霓城后，已是二十日后。李东海恹恹地坐在蓝色梳化里，望住对面他嗜赌的继父，无奈地用手指摷着自己的头发，蹙眉道：

「占士叔，赌马又输咗阿？我现在亦没有钱。」

「占士叔不是来要钱㗎，是来要你跟阿叔走。」

李东海注意到占士叔腕间的劳力士，倾身笑道：「哦，你收咗他们的钱，就帮我传话喇。」

占士走出面会室，向等待在走廊的男人们道：「东海说，再给他三日。」

三日后，李赫宰得到的回复是金先生已接走四十四号病人的消息。

李东海倚着盥洗室的门，微引着脖颈，望住医护人员将盖着白布的病床推出病院。东海纹丝懒动，仅转动着黑俨俨的眼珠，直到他生父的面容映在余光里，问道：「阿妈手术前，有没有留话给我？」

「她要我好好照顾你。」金伯庸道。

「哦，我返去喇。」李东海轻笑着颔首，随后挺起背脊，转身行向走廊。

「你不想等葬礼结束？」金伯庸出言唤住他。

「人已死，再如何，亦是无谓。除此，我亦惊自己受不住。」李东海微顿足道。

「不急，等你调养好身体再说，又或，你不想返去亦可。」金伯庸正色道。

「金伯，不是这么玩我啩？」这种似曾相识的无常反复使东海觉得有些残忍与荒诞。

「这几日，我一直在反思自己，是不是——」

「既然人已不在，金伯亦放过自己喇。」李东海截住金伯的话尾。历史是被言说的对象，而他生父母就昔日的离合建构起的两种矛盾叙事就是最佳的例证。真假是非，恩怨情仇，李东海已然倦怠，就像疯人院里的退伍老兵对战争提不起半点兴趣。

「不，我是说，这些年，我没有陪在你身边。尤其是你小时候，我应该多陪陪你的。我对不住你。」

「金伯，你得了绝症阿？」李东海微怔，露出顽笑但审慎的神情。

「不是。」金伯庸叹息道。

「我还以为，你永远不会老。」东海微笑道：「没要紧。强叔，强嫂，所有邻里街坊都很关照我。」

「你可否再叫我一声——」

「失陪。」

一种强烈但无法以言语掌握的情绪揪住李东海的胃，使他须将自己锁进疗养室的盥洗间里。金伯庸则微怔地立在病房里，因着盥洗间里传出非常痛楚的伊伊呵呵，胸腔一阵阵紧抽。

因着剧烈如五脏摧折般的生理苦难，李东海的眼睛在脸颊上落了阵小雨。

东海急急擦去痕迹，忙忙走出病房。只惜，房内安静无人。亡母卧过的床铺，已换上洁白崭新的被褥。

数日后，强记粥底火锅店。

「祝强叔猪笼入水！财源滚滚！」李东海拍掉落在肩首的红屑，走向正在迎客的强叔。

「承你吉言！多谢你的花篮和醒狮队 ，有心喇。」强叔握着他的肩膀道。

金希澈和朴正洙在五分钟后到达。李东海摘下项间的颈链，拿出嵌在内的微型录音器，交给他的兄长们。

「嗱，录音证据。有它，扭转中心就真是彻底玩完㗎啦。但是出庭，你们就不用指意我啦。你们知我份人几淆底，整日钟意临阵缩沙。还有，录音不要给李赫宰知道，费事伤他心。」

「你真是不知我们几担心你。」金希澈注意到他身后的行李箧，又道：「要去哪里？」

「金伯施舍咗一大笔钱，够我挥霍一世㗎啦。我諗住先周围去旅行。是，蔡教授人好，我知，就是因为如此，他值得更有热爱的学生。至于其他的事，等我回来再说罢。」

「李赫宰点算？我諗他真的很爱你。」正洙望住眼眉聚缩的东海，便给他斟水：「喂，又想呕阿？」

「就是你们，日日令我作呕。」李东海猛灌着冻柠水，再而将膏蟹、鱼骨同鲜虾拨进烧滚的粥里，道：「他点算？又不是没了我就不行。而且，他这份人还大食过我，突然禁食，以后一定忍不住找契家啦！虽然没有我型，但始终是银河太子，等住上位当太子妃的，早就排去太平洋啦。」

「李东海！」

李东海身躯微震，因着身后传来熟悉的声音，是而他恼盯着金希澈道：

「喂！哥阿，他是你细佬，定我是你细佬？」

「你是我细佬，他是我细佬的幸福。」金希澈摆手笑道。

「我真是想摙死你。」李赫宰咀着颚关道，揪着他失联月余的男友的衣襟，随后直接坐在他的身旁。

「大家都是文明人，动什么粗嚄。」李东海用肩膀抵开他的荷官，他的体力还未恢复如前，唯有不甘不愿地示弱。

「等我忙完，陪你一起去。」李赫宰将他男友的行李箧自桌底推出，吩咐小曺将它放回车尾厢里。

「等你忙完，樱花都谢啦。」李东海呐呐道，他自粥里捞出鲜嫩的鱼鳍，垂首小啖食着绵烂而易消的鱼肉。

「不是你搞失踪，我们现在已经在丹——」李赫宰忽然住嘴，随即向强叔加点牛肉和鸡肉。

「结婚阿？」李东海闻言抬眸，笑着稍倾身，最后侧首望住他的荷官。

李赫宰未理睬他。

李东海挺起背脊，拧回首，微撇嘴道：「唓，小家。」

「喂，你们真是。未见面，担心得要死，见咗面，又不懂珍惜。」正洙摇首道。

「后生仔的情趣，别理他们。」希澈给正洙搛菜道。

「别说我们，我几时可以当你们的伴郎阿？」李赫宰抬首望向对面的情侣。

正洙笑而无言，希澈则如是道：「特儿说，索多玛的同性婚姻一日未合法化，他就一日不结婚。而我，我不在意这些。有他在我身边，就已足够。」

李东海望住他们，想吐未吐，便灌落更多的冻柠水。

聚会结束后，李赫宰提议散步消食，曺助理将他们载至山脚的路旁，便离去。他们穿过山海间沉悄的夜，行在前李东海忽然道：「对不住。」

「嗯？」

「不应使你们担惊。」

「还有呢？」

「原望你因而更爱我。但是，諗住諗住，又觉得——唉，算啦，自己都不知能爱你到几时，何必强求你哩。」

李东海时闻荷官抽气顿足的细响。

「李东海。」李赫宰望住男友更加清消的背影。

「眲你㗎！谁让你刚才不理睬我。」李东海噗嗤一笑，背影震颤道：「想要松绑？除非你死，或我死啦。」

李赫宰健步上前，自背后抱住李东海，惊得东海在他怀里微躬着身。

闭目蹙眉的李东海深呼吸着，但这并未减轻他的恐慌，便睁眸转而数起沥青山路上沙沙作响的叶影，最后徐徐在男友怀里直起背脊。噢，东海感到有小枚吻隔着发绺印在他的后颈。

东海更愿那是颗子弹。

李东海暗地里犹豫着，是猛踩对方的皮鞋而脱身，抑或是——东海颤抖地回过身，嘴唇如蝴蝶轻含着赫宰的嘴唇，想象着那是两瓣新剥的沙糖桔，或者是两粒鲜嫩的山竹肉。

察觉到东海的颤抖，李赫宰不赞成地撤身，望住茫然轻咂嘴的东海，道：「我望你更爱自己。」

李东海亦望住李赫宰，结眉道：「令人作呕。」

李赫宰时已熟悉东海的表达方式，但笑无言，陪他回到幽静的别墅。

东海正在将他刚拍的相片传至电脑，期间打了三次瞌睡，最后，窠在床和墙相抵的角落而眠。洗完澡的李赫宰回到卧室，叫东海打直睡，再给他盖被。赫宰捧起电脑时，无意撞见相簿里去年的他们，那时候，他尚是银河娱乐城的荷官，而他那样嘻不知愁。李赫宰坐在旁边，翻阅着那些相片，心底激荡起无限的柔情。

李赫宰将笔记本电脑放在床头柜，随后弯腰亲吻他的男友。

「吓？」李东海自梦里惊醒，用手背挡着脸，盯着他道。

「未说晚安。」李赫宰望住他道。

「黐线。」李东海恶狠狠瞪他一眼，转身又呼噜噜睡去。

霓城法庭大楼，同运支持者和媒体将门前广场围得水泄不通。

扭转治疗案开庭日，李东海着住旧时那套浅灰细条纹西装，领带严勒着襟口，显得非常庄谨。唯一美中不足的是，他这段时间骤减的体重使剪裁稍嫌宽松。此刻，东海坐在证人席区，接受辩方律师的质问。

「李先生，你是否在一月二号至二月十四号与二月十五号至三月二十号期间，在院方接受性倾向扭转治疗？」

「是的。」

「你接受过院方提供的哪些治疗方案？」

「大抵是些行为疗法的习套，譬如在播放同性性爱录像时，进行负面刺激，包括想象引导、强光、噪音、催吐剂、电热圈、针刺、电击等。」

「鉴于入院协议是你亲自签署的，这是否说明你清楚且自愿接受你提到的每项治疗手段？」

李东海张唇无言，余光里，端坐在旁听席的金伯庸无声地叹息着。

「我没有阅读协议，亦不清楚其中内容。其余，我选择保持沉默。」

「你为何签署协议？」

「我选择保持沉默。」

「你是否同意那时院方对你做出自我不和谐型的同性恋的评估？」

「我不同意任何人对我做出的任何评估。」李东海勾唇笑道。

「协议的签定是否与你养父金伯庸的意志有关？」

「提问超出范围。」控方律师起立道。

辩方律师明白此案必败，便只捉着控方利益相关的痛脚施力，从容非常。他的话尾未落，一号法庭里便响起细细密密的议论声，就像夏夜聚满细虫嗡嗡的灯罩。

「安静！请保持法庭秩序。」审方叩锤道。

「你是否记得二月十四号的凌晨发生的事情？」

「我击晕巡房的义工，逃出病院。」

「在此期间，你是否接触过正在最高法院争取同性恋婚姻合法化的律师？」

李东海微舔唇珠，眼光极快地掠过朴正洙，随后道：「没有。」

「提问与本案无关。」控方律师再次起立道。

「为何要逃出病院？」

「我想他。」李东海垂首微笑，随后抬首望向李赫宰：「就去见他。」

因着这罕有的暧昧而诙谐的证词，旁听席内响起低低的笑。取证结束后，李东海一直呆在盥洗室的隔间里，直待呕吐的意欲彻底消失，才敢出来。他掏出随身携带的清洁包，随后闭目倚墙，簌簌地刷着牙。

「肚饿吗？想食什么？我带你去。」李赫宰将门在身后带上。

「我在半岛酒店订咗位。」李东海擦着嘴角的水迹，最后旋踵望住他的荷官。

李赫宰向李东海张着两臂行去，直到东海紧张得背脊抵住墙壁时，赫宰便猛地环臂抱住自己，直惹得东海噗嗤而笑。李先生们并肩前行，穿过西装林立的法庭大楼的正厅，刚行出正门，便在闪光灯的密集围剿里，寸步难行。

「李先生，你是否有话想对同志群体说？」前排的记者将麦克风递到他们身前。

李先生尚未举起无可奉告的手势，另一位李先生扳着他的手腕，揪住他的领带，深呼吸着探首向笑容渐盛的男友。然后，便在更猛密的闪光灯里，相拥，亲吻。当两位李先生安全抵达车厢后，则是另一则全然不同的故事。李赫宰摩挲着东海的背脊，希望男友能为自己莽撞的热情，付出更少的代价。

「今晚七点，卫生部发布函释，确定禁止性顷向扭转治疗。表示，不论是世界精神医学会、联合国人权理事会抑或是世界卫生组织，皆表明同性恋不是疾病，因此任何宣称可以扭转性倾向的治疗都是⋯⋯保守党主席金伯庸向媒体宣布，自己将退出于下月举行的选举。」

金伯庸将合影折叠、再折叠成小方块，笑容澄亮的男孩就站在这小块的背景里。金伯庸盯着男孩胸前的蝙蝠侠图案，眉间骤然分明如岳壑，他想起多年前的某个夜晚。

「多谢爹地。」男孩坐在红色的安全座椅里，昏昏欲眠的饱腹感使小家伙的声音更加奶腻。

「今日玩得开心吗？」金伯庸望住他的男孩道。

「开心！是我有史以来过嘅最开心嘅生日！我爱爹地！」男孩向父亲挥舞着细白的手臂，若非安全带掣肘，他肯定要给父亲香草雪糕味的亲吻。

「乖仔，我亦爱你。」金伯庸笑道。

「如果妈咪今晚都在这里，就好啦！」男孩噎出棉花糖味的轻嗝，既觉圆满，又感惋惜。

「爹地，同你讲过什么？」金伯庸的笑容瞬间消失，正首望向前方斑马线上川流的行人。

「对不住，我不会再提妈咪啦。」男孩将两手放在腿上，细幼的手指轻揪着膝头的裤料。

男人颔首，男孩恬静地笑起来。他转动着亮漉漉的两粒眼珠，惊奇地，望住疾速纵逝于窗前密密细细的霓光，在轰隆刺耳的引擎的呼啸里，就像无数的电光与石火。

「爹地，等你换咗这台车后，可不可以送给我？它好像蝙⋯⋯」

「不可以。」金伯庸未假思索道。

「但是，希澈哥说，你应承过买钢铁侠跑车给他，东海亦要！」男孩歪着软茸茸的脑袋，隔着空，磨蹭起父亲坚实而充满安全感的手臂。

「是不是那个女人教你说的？」男人的声音骤然低沉。

「吓？」男孩抓着儿童座椅的安全带，望住他威严的父亲。

「你听住，我宁愿捐我的身家给乞衣，亦不会留半毫给你们母子。」金伯庸露出凛冽难犯的神情。

男人将跑车停在西湾的某条街道上，停在眼强记粥品的白底红字招牌前。沉默的父亲解开男孩的安全带，将小家伙自儿童安全椅里举起来，抱出安静的车厢，抱给喧闹的人行道，任他的男孩如何哭闹与蹬腿：

「对不住！爹地！我不会再曳！我会乖㗎啦！我什么都不要！不要抌低我！」

金伯庸扬起手，男孩便条件反射地用手背挡住脸，男人

「企在这里，等人接你。」金伯庸仅是独断地命令他的男孩。

红灯亮起时，男人无意望到后视镜里的画面，男孩追出数米后，抽噎地站在街灯底，用小拳头擦着眼睛。当黄灯闪烁时，男孩缓缓地弯下腰，蹲在路渠口，小手握着膝盖，引着细白的脖颈呕吐起来。

金伯庸曾有半次，抑或无数次，希望他当年能回到他的男孩面前，将他酸馊馊的男孩抱到怀里，告诉他：这是父亲有生以来最糟糕的恶作剧。父亲不会送你旧跑车，因为你值得一辆全新的。

但他没有。

正如他后来有无数次弥补的机会，但他亦没有抓住其中任何一次。

直至希澈毅然与他断绝关系，金伯庸才再次接近他的男孩。这时，男孩已是霓城青年队里的追风少年。男人的目光追逐着奔跑在绿茵场上的男孩——身影有多活泼，眼珠就多沉黏。在世人的眼里，他男孩的灵魂是青春永葆的金苹果铸造的。唯有他知道，它仅是漆黑蚀臭的焦油。

就像他一样。

在轻微的白噪音里，金伯庸拿出他的钱包，将小方块塞在全家福背后的夹缝里。


	8. Chapter 8

舒服啲：可理解为舒服一点。  
大龙凤：可理解为极富戏剧化的抓马。  
凑细路：带小孩。  
求其啲：可理解为随便一点。  
喫：吃。  
细阵时：小时候。  
孭：背负。  
猪润：猪肝。  
咸网：色情网站。  
冇问题：没问题。  
咁：可理解为这样，如此。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

李赫宰在春晖里悠然转醒，身旁的东海不知踪影，是而他的颈项便有些想念男友细软的鼻息，腰胯亦想念他白蟒般盘缠的长腿。赫宰先到可能正伊伊呵呵的盥洗室，再到或者在吞云吐雾的阳台，东海皆不在。最后，他才在楼下敞着门的客房的被窝里，找到他的男友。

李东海的睡眼使李赫宰的目语变得温甘，就如黑咖啡遇着它的三茶匙砂糖。

「三个月就分房阿。」李赫宰微抱双臂，以肩抵着墙壁，笑着望住起身的李东海。

李东海挣开棉被，睁着微涩的睡眼，盘起的腿弯里还夹着条枕，呵欠道：「这张床舒服啲。」

「以后陪你在客房睡？」李赫宰注意到东海眼底的灰晕，未免担忧道。

「唔好。」李东海截住他的话尾，继而眯着眼神游黑甜的国度。俄而，他才省起去瞪李赫宰忡忡的眼：「唔好咁望住我！」

「几点啦？你哥约我们饮茶阿。」

李赫宰涂抹剃须膏的时候，闭目站在他身旁的男友正在刷牙。李东海掀起眼皮，微乜他的荷官，注意到对方锁着自己的眼光，便道：「又想说什么阿？」

「你钟意细路吗？」李赫宰道。

「呃。」就像是软刷猛地抵到舌根引起的排斥反应，李东海蹙眉盯着他的荷官。

「我家姐当时问你，你说过，最好生龙凤，一次过搞掂？」

「当时，我是真心想同她在一起㗎。毕业以后，朝九晚五。」李东海将牙刷放在水喉底口杯内，将满溢的流水搅得响亮，他笑道：「龙凤？我看是日日大龙凤就真。难道我未够你受阿？」

「同我，就日上三竿？」李赫宰无意给他压力，就同他不痛不痒地玩笑：「咁，我又唔介意多凑一个细路。」

「同你，可以求其啲。我会考虑㗎啦。如果都是不得，你就认命罢。」李东海边脱衣服，边行向花洒底，再拧出冻水冲凉：「哗，爽阿。」

「我时常谂，若果不是我，你无需喫那些苦。」但笑不言的李赫宰垂首低眸，将剃须刀递到水喉底，望住冲去白沫的细细水注。

「我又不觉。无论如何，最后，我毕竟名利兼收。」淋浴间道。

此言不虚，自性向扭转机构案胜诉后，这位漂亮而兼有扑朔迷离的身世的男人，便在一夜之间成为同运团体和左翼媒体在公众视野里竞相追捧与符号化的对象。

莲香酒家，十三号房。

侍者将推来的几笼点心摆上桌。

「我细阵时，占士叔在西湾警局当差，威风到学校周边的古惑仔，各个见到我都要兜路行。最衰几年前，他的朋友借钱开公司，揾他做担保人，怎知经营不善，人亦俾收数佬逼到投海自杀。占士叔唯有自己孭数，当时，我老母身体已经欠安，他走投无路，就想通过赌博揾快钱。」

李东海饮一啖茶，继而向他的男友道：

「可惜喇，他赌运还衰过我啊。最后，收数公司追数至警署，警队就以涉赌革左他的职。此后的事，你都知啦。」

「若果占士叔想揾正经工——」李赫宰微攒眉道。

「他已经揾到工啦。」东海的笑容带着些狡黠的神秘。

「这就好。」李赫宰颔首道，随后提着茶壶的掌巡桌一圈，像是不肯茶杯落空。

「而且赚得多，又轻松。」希澈的笑容则富于深长的意味。

「还有这种好事？」正洙帮希澈盛了碗猪润粥，而后挑眉道。

「哗，你们这种人，是不是从不上咸网？」金希澈盯着他的特儿和李赫宰，边食猪润，边解锁手机屏幕，随后自浏览器的历史记录里翻出情色网址，再笑着将屏幕转向身旁。

朴正洙的眸光微闪，向情人迭迭摆手道：「不了不了。」

李东海则捂住他的荷官犹疑的眼眸，同时瞪住他的亲哥道：「喂，你敢教坏他，我会同你搏命的。」

金希澈笑着将手机置于肘边，挑转话锋道：「言至此，东海上次同我说，性生活有问题。我替你们揾咗位治疗师。喂，李东海，你再睥我？你们无妨接触下他，了解多点。」

李东海甫闻言，脸颊便噌地红如昨夜的勃艮第酒，这位束发青年薄唇微张，以受到背叛的眼神盯着希澈。

「看来以后没人跟我讲心事啦。」摇首晃肩的金希澈笑道：「更好，乐得清净。」

东海竟未驳嘴，唯垂首持箸，将碗里的奶黄包戳得流出甜腻的陷。他罕有的沉默使他的荷官的眼酩酊起来，李赫宰笑着颔首道：「当然，哥劳心啦。」

治疗师正阅读着他的顾客提交的问卷，修长的指甫掠过某道简答题，低沉含笑的声音便在浅色系主题的办公室响起： 「最舒适的性爱地点：银河酒店的1986号房。对方认为的地方。」

治疗师抬首望向助理，后者会意地颔首。

「今日下午三点在银河酒店1986号房见面，着装简便即可。」推门而出的助理向等待室的情侣道。

银河酒店，1986号房。

治疗师提前到酒店房间布置，十分钟后坐在单人梳化里，等待他的顾客按时赴约。

「我需要你们的积极配合。」治疗师望着坐在对面长梳化上的情侣道。

「冇问题，我最擅长配合喇。」将所蓄黑发束在脑后的男人倾身笑道。

「我需要你们为对方除衫，除到一丝不挂。」治疗师声音平静道。

「哗，咁我又未必可以配合到咁尽。」男人闻言懵地瞬目，假笑着靠回椅背，将右腿收在臂弯里，目光随后落向身边男友，同时啪地一挥掌，将他些微的羞宣泄在男友坚实可靠的胸膛：「你都出声啦。」

「我没问题。」另一位咨询者自颔首笑道。 「想想我们以前多快活。」随后，他探首温细地咬着他男友烧红的耳廓，直到对方结舌无言。

「请两位温柔地除去彼此衣衫，然后躺在床上。」治疗师打开显示屏，随后示意他们到里面的房间，而自己则独自背坐在客厅里。

安静的卧室里，逐渐响起衣料摩挲而生的窸窣细声。

「你们需要欣赏对方的身体，同时以舒适的姿势爱抚对方。在此过程中，你们需要直率地交流感受，但不可碰触对方的敏感带和性器官。」治疗师以温和的嗓音道。

李赫宰解着李东海白衫的纽扣，蜜蜡白的肌肤逐渐袒露在他的眼底，而东海的手指由始至终仅徘徊在赫宰的裤链前，摩挲着那些紧密咬合的金属凹凸。

李东海垂睑喘息着，打落男友无意摩过他乳粒的手背：「这里不可碰触。」

「我需要你们的配合。」卧室里响起的声音使治疗师的眉梢微扬，他是而道。

李赫宰握着东海逐渐绵软的手掌，解开腰间的革带，再拉开衣缝里的拉链。逐渐在眼帘内显山露水的鼓胀使李东海微拧起眉，他寡言地别开眼眸，同时任由赫宰如法炮制他的牛仔裤，而后是内裤。微低的室温使东海忍不住起栗，他的荷官得知后，便更向他贴近。最后，两人半踩半绊着堆在地毯上的牛仔裤，一起沉进柔软的床心。

「请放松肢体。」

钢笔与纸面摩擦生出沙沙的响，垂眸的治疗师继而道。

「你感觉到你身上的每块肌肉，皆处于松弛的状态。你的足趾、脚踝、小腿、大腿、臀部、腰部、胸部、背部，还有你的指尖、手腕、双臂、肩膀、脖颈、下颚、脸颊、耳朵、眼睑，额头，最后是你的发顶，全部全部，皆处于放松状态。这时，你体内充盈着安详与宁静，你需要将注意力集中在感受他的目光——他的体温——他的抚摸——」

温穆的仪式感使李东海见到情爱陌生的面相。

李东海仰卧着，望住他的荷官温柔地覆盖他，温暖的手掌游走在他周身漫游。他有些紧张，便习惯性运着吐纳来缓解焦虑，这使得他的胴体起伏如蜜色的海浪，时时摩荡着他的荷官的胸膛。李赫宰的鼻息逐渐亦重，他任自己的身躯更沉向东海，紧密得就像他是他生出的血肉铸造的盔甲。

这种纹丝不动的确凿感使东海的呼吸变得急促起来。

东海攒着眉，以拳头抵着嘴唇，牙齿咬着那些曲起的骨节。那些同亲昵关联起来的厌恶感，使东海站在两极的界限中间——他想接近，又想疏远，而任一选择都比拉锯带来的折磨要强。

「你希望我继续吗？」

赫宰觉察到东海周身细细的痉挛，他是而撑起身，替东海撑出分明的界限感。金洋洋的阳光始而得以探进两具胴体间，亲吻他们的腹肌和肚脐。

「我希望你继续，但不希望你继续。」

李东海抽动着鼻翼，将选择权原封不动的交还给他的荷官。

「没要紧。」李赫宰颔首道。

温柔的笑意始终在他的眼底粼粼如海面细碎的金光，而当他意图坚定地坐起时，东海确微握住他的肩膀，结着眉头望住他。

就在这个刹那，李赫宰闻到似有若无的肉桂香，他急忙深嗅东海搭在他肩膊的手腕。是的，是它，哪怕这温燥的肉桂芳香尚很轻细。这个消息使李赫宰隐秘地受到莫大的鼓舞，他轻笑着，用温热的鼻唇摩挲着东海的内腕，再而重新俯身向对方。

男人望住眼前屏幕里交叠的身影，随后道：「请闭上眼睛，想像你正坐在扭转机构的治疗室里。」这位治疗师甚至无需指明行为的对象，李东海的躯体便已因他所言而瞬间僵化，比铁石更坚硬。

李东海望住他的荷官，随后，再以些微惊惶的眼神盯着摄像机。李赫宰捧着东海的脸颊，亲吻他的鬓角和吞咽着的喉结，同时道：

「我在这里，在我这里，你无需惊怕。」

隔着屏幕与镜头拉开的物理空间，治疗师与他的病患对视道：

「接下来，我需要你在我指引下独立进行情境想象。你需要知道，治疗的成败皆在于你的克难。回避或能使你短暂的免于恐惧，但同时会强化你的回避行为，以致你对那段回忆的恐惧持续存在，并且愈演愈烈。你需要在想象里反复接触恐怖对象，直到你对它习以为常为止。」

李东海叹息着徐阖起眼，同那个声音道：「你是说，麻木吗？」

「不尽如此。你当然能感觉它，但它不再能影响你正常的生活。」

治疗师的声音仍是惯常的平和，他继而道：

「我需要你调动全部想象力，再现你曾处的清晰而确切的情景。你独自坐在病床上，呼吸着这间阴暗的禁室里的潮湿而腥冽的空气。你蹙起眉，因为你知道，其中的某些气味是你昨日余留的体汗与呕吐物。」

李赫宰感到他的男友细吐在他颊侧的呼吸的温度逐渐变凉，亦如对方的四肢。

病患的想象力果如治疗师预想的那般丰富，他继续道：

「这时，你听到护工们在门廊上响起的脚步声。他们在讨论治疗方案，某些细节使你感到不安，你习惯性地前后轻晃身躯，想借此安抚自己。」

怀里躯体逐渐增强的震颤使李赫宰攒起眉，他沉默而疼惜地望住他，深知此刻沉浸在想象情景里的东海或不能意识到他的存在。

「护工将你按在病床上，手带、脚带、颈托、开睑器，最后将电疗仪固定在你的太阳穴。」

没有绝望的呼喊，没有无助的哭泣，闭目拧眉的东海只是喘息得更剧。但这未能使赫宰感到丝毫的欣慰，因这种沉默须得剜损更多的掌肉、拨翻更多的指甲。

「护工在你面前打开电视。现在，你的目光正对屏幕。」

治疗师盯着显示屏里赤裸的两个男人，目光聚焦在东海薄白的嘴唇，同时道：

「画面中的两个男人正在亲吻和爱抚，直到他们不能更渴求彼此。」

话尾的音量逐渐轻微，治疗师给予东海充分的想象时间后，继续道：

「他插入他，而这使得他们同时发出满足而愉悦的喘息，也使得你感到浑身生热，呼吸紧促。他们的交媾从温柔变得暴烈，那些含情而零碎的呓语彷彿是出自你的唇舌，而他的五官则逐渐与你脑海中的面孔重叠。你感到血液正在涌向腿间，是的，你的欲望开始觉醒。」

东海将更加喑哑的喘息吐在赫宰的肩窝里，想象诱发的恐惧使他的身体轻微地挣动着。

「你屏住呼吸，等待着预期的痛楚袭中你。」

「停下。」李赫宰的目光骤然变得凛冽难犯。他抬起身，直视着摄像机后的旁白者，严音道：「立刻。」

像是接收到对方眼底的威慑信号，旁白者在短暂停顿后，叹息道：「但你安然无恙。护工们相继离开房间，随后进门的，另有其人。他解除你所有的束缚，温柔地拥抱你、抚摸你，直到你彻底放松为止。」

李赫宰亲吻着东海的眉间，然后将小绺黐在对方鼻梁的乌丝拨到其耳后。

「现在，抹除你的想像，睁开眼睛。」治疗师道。

李东海徐徐启目，黑潋滟的眼底隐有阑珊的光。他将汗湿的脸颊窝在赫宰的掌心里，嘴唇如蝴蝶般轻柔地翕合：

「那时，我做过一模一样的梦。」此言使他的荷官的眉壑骤如深渊。

李赫宰望住他，他亦望住李赫宰。最后，李东海细笑着扬起脖颈，情不自禁地想要同他的荷官接吻，直到对方肺里存氧全部消耗殆尽为止。

「我们今日就到这里。」治疗师扬声道。


	9. Chapter 9

猴擒：可理解为着急、迫不及待。  
冇：没。  
冇你符：拿你没辙。  
倾：谈。  
艇仔：中间人。  
嬲：生气。  
冬瓜豆腐：三长两短。  
我啋：我呸。  
𠺘过把口：可理解为漱口。  
你哋：你们。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

四月三日。

黄昏后的卧室里，床边亮着落日黄的灯盏。赤身裸体的两人正在温暖的被窦里，等待按时践约的治疗师。或许，是因为最后一次治疗的缘故，李东海显然已按捺不住，翻身覆着他的荷官，蓄意将对方吻得意乱情迷不止。李赫宰是而不禁握住东海的肩膊，喘息道：「等等。」

「他不会再来。」李东海用鼻峰轻搔赫宰的脸颊，最后轻笑道。

它不会再来。当李赫宰全然解读出东海话底的意涵时，他仍有些许犹疑，便道：「真实不虚？」

「你方能给我答案。」李东海言罢，再而将男友按在他密猛的亲吻里。多日后，当隔离病房里的李赫宰反复地回味这个片段时，他仍能感受到那时近乎如凯旋般的节庆氛围。

事情进展得如常顺利，亦进展得如常艰难。

「你扶住它。」李东海结眉道。

李赫宰右手握着疼痛的欲望，左手扶着正分腿跪在小腹前的李东海的腰肢。此间，李东海拧着眉头，自我说服着再往下坐，但每当他的括约肌因首部骤宽的冠底而进退两难时，他就会难胜地弹起身。又一次尝试后，满面潮红的李东海瞪着他的荷官，狠狠道：「李赫宰，你是不是背住我二度发育？」

李赫宰但笑无言。

「食唔到囉，你还笑。」李东海未禁轻拍他的脸颊，而后嗔怪道。

「唔好猴擒，来喇，我帮你放松。」李赫宰坐起来，手掌轻撑着东海的后腰，然后再压身向他。

李东海倒向柔软的被窝里，眼光贴着男友骤然凑近的脸庞，悄然夷平眉山，亲昵地将左脸贴着对方的右颊，嘴唇吻着对方的耳窦，道：「我做咗好耐润滑，嗯。」这时，李赫宰用食指的指腹轻按正在收缩的圆心。

李东海的眼神更痴，他望住李赫宰，再而将自己按向男友勾弄谷口的两指。随后，闭着眼，在润滑膏自体内挤逼出的轻细水声里，轻晃着腰肢，将荷官的两根手指全部吞进体内。当李赫宰微糙的指腹有节奏地按压着东海的摄护腺时，他在呻吟的间隙道：「是喇，是它，你再插根手指入来喇。」

李赫宰温吞地增加第三根手指的同时，未忘啧啧亲吻他的男友，以为最甜蜜的松弛剂。但当第四根手指开始按压那圈紧致的肌肉时，任何试图转移注意的手段皆显得支绌，东海未忍住后撤腰肢。

「放松。」李赫宰轻吻住东海的唇珠，而后道。

东海微颔首，半阖着情眸，手指捻捏起自己的乳首。然而，下一刹那，他又因这猛烈的快感，难堪得如虾般在赫宰的臂弯里敏感地弹颤起身。李东海意识到这仅会使他条件反射地更加箍紧现有的三指时，他就改换方案，摸向自己的腹壤，随后用两掌握住他们的欲望。以拇指揩去顶端吐出莹亮的摄护腺液，他温和地滑动起手掌。

会意的李赫宰挺动起自己的腰胯，使他的欲望抽查在东海湿腻的掌间，摩挲着对方敏感的柱身，直到身底的胴体全然放松，他的第四根手指返沿壁口抵进。

「哗，好胀。」李东海抽动着鼻翼，眼角滚下一颗莹亮浑圆的生理性泪珠。

「痛？」李赫宰静止不动道。

李东海没有立答，屏息的他握着李赫宰的臂膀，微躬着身，眼眉因正在刺激摄护腺的四根手指时颦时舒，最后，他吐出喘息道：「快慰至真。」

李赫宰等待有时，方抽出全部手指。随后，他握着欲望一下一下地戳着那圈密密翕合着的高热括约肌。最后，在爱人眼光粼粼的注视里，一寸一寸地将他的身体撑拓开来。

辛甜而温燥的肉桂浓香顷刻满据李赫宰的鼻息，他未禁喘息着轻笑。东海说的对，他的答案在他这里。

「你有冇闻到？」李赫宰因这股催情的芬芳而更意乱情迷地啜吻着东海的颈项，同时道。

「你说⋯嗯。」因着柱身脉管的隆起抵过摄护腺的刺激，李东海猛然结住舌，不肯再言。

这种钝重而确凿的刺激很是漫长，李东海未能忍住好奇，弯颈望住赫宰正向他推进的地方。显然，这份视觉效果过分鲜猛，李东海轻嘤一声，便像被叼住后颈而筋骨虚设的虎崽，变成一抱柔软而温热的存在。

李赫宰推进到某个瞬间时，犹疑地顿住腰胯，他觉得自己肯定已然贯穿直肠，而抵到转弯的更深处。李东海微张着唇，因近乎挤压内脏的麻痹感而震颤难安。

李东海按着自己的上腹肌，像是意图隔着血肉碰触赫宰深埋在他体内的欲望。最后，他不无委屈地向李赫宰指着它，同时用难以置信的语调，道：「我觉得，它至少到咗这里。」言罢，李东海像是意识到某事，而猛然躬身，当他望住赫宰仍然有余的根部，哀哀道：「赫宰，你不如杀咗我啦。」

「李东海，给自己几分钟。」李赫宰像是不满东海对天性与潜力的错估，而望住他坚定道：「你就会忍不住坐起身，骑到我射为止。」

他的言语从不踏空。

当李赫宰将纛旗交给已然适应的李东海手里时，他的男友便在切齿饮泣的同时，狂野无度地骑着他。李赫宰未禁坐起身，捕获东海疯狂臆语的口唇。

「慢慢？」李赫宰喘息着问。

「给我。」李东海喘息着答。

李赫宰痴笑着颔首，随后在东海哭腔浓重的喘息里，猛然挺动起腰胯，直到他们因迭起的快慰而数度丧失意识后，他终而射在他的深里，同时，与他在这种完美得离奇的极致感受里，抱拥着接吻。

最后，李东海稍撤口唇，嗓音暗哑道：「生日快乐。」

情浓意蜜的爱鸟们出浴后，望住鲜廉寡耻的床单，当即达成到客房过夜的共识。前此，李东海坐在客厅的梳化上，啧啧称叹地食着陈嫂下班前煲的牛肉鱼腩粥，同时，盯着将键盘敲得噼里啪啦响的李赫宰。最后，李东海放低空碗，挤进赫宰同梳化的间隙，无尾熊般揽实他的男友，同时将下颚窠在对方的左肩窝。

「压力大呀？」李东海问道。

「最近正在跟赤浦区第一期项目的竞标。听说，这次递交意向书的有二十个发展商。」

「政府卖地，一向是价高者得，而资金雄厚不正是贵财团最特出的优势。」

「这次不同，这块准地王是住宅项目，但是收到政府将出台空置税的风声的影响，各家估价肯定比以往要审慎。我亦不希望中标以后，这个项目会为银河带来难以估算的税务负担。」

言罢，李赫宰侧首望住李东海。东海任他望住，随后垂睫哂笑，别首望向窗外阑珊的夜景。

「我只是希望你可以——」李赫宰徐回首，用右掌轻摩东海的左颊道。

「这是违法的。」李东海瞪眼道。

「吻我，亦是违法？」李赫宰好笑道。

「算喇。」不敢轻信的李东海微撇嘴，仍然怅然地结眉道：「我的而且确认得位前地政署测量师。如果你有需要，我不介意做你的艇仔。」

「你在嬲我。」李赫宰阖起电脑，稍回身，左臂轻环东海的肩背。起初，李东海仍试图回避他的荷官征询的视线，最后，亦未禁在对方真挚的眼里，叹息道：

「我以为你是百分百钟意我，而不是，亦钟意金家的社会关系。」

「百分之九十九钟意你，都不得？」李赫宰的笑容更盛。

「九十九点九九九钟意我，都不得。少一点点，都不得。」

「李东海，咁你听真，我百分百钟意你。」

李东海用他乌亮的眼珠沉静地审视着荷官的神情，有时，他始而展颜轻笑，且道：

「李赫宰，你识打高尔夫吗？」

翌日，他们便按照计划，搭乘最早的班机到枫京，再乘车至北澳的半山高尔夫球场。槟省慈善会每年皆会举办面向内部的慈善高尔夫球赛，盛事的列席者囊括索多玛政坛的泰半江山。

「我满心期待，以为你来揾我复合。」郑允浩坐在东海身旁的白色躺椅。

「早就放低，各有队友喇。」李东海懒洋洋地躺在微温的薄阳里。

「他就是你的百分百先生？」允浩望住正在同叔父打球的银河太子李赫宰。

「嗯。」小口啜饮着黑咖啡的李东海颔首道。

「还是如此天真。」郑允浩警告道。

「还是如此悲观。」李东海反唇道。

回到下榻酒店的路上，李东海望着窗外次第飞逝的风景，随口问起李赫宰的进展：「如何？」

「郑伯应承当银河的荣誉顾问，亦表示会协助完成这次项目。」李赫宰言罢，望住李东海有些寡默的侧脸，未禁倾身向他问道：「你同郑家的大公子很熟吗？」

「未为他呕过。」李东海应声回首，望着他的荷官，笑容亦憨亦狡：「我想，算不得熟。」

回到酒店房间，李赫宰再次自囿于电脑前，同赫拉进行视频会议。除剩四角裤的李东海坐在阳台的吊床上，边将自己晃荡在午后的浓阳里，边同他在霓城的股市经理通话：

「喂，阿勋，麻烦帮我卖出那两只新能源股。」

直到房间的门铃响起，赫宰结束视频，起身签收酒店经理送来的合同，然后，将它和笔按在李东海的胸膛前，道：「签字。」

「再聊。」李东海挂断电话，随手地将电话扣在左肩，而后提笔就要署名，但木下子尚未落成，东海便省起犹疑的必要，抬首道：「你的卖身契啊？」

李赫宰垂首望着他的男友，以右臂撑着吊床上端的结绳，右手去捡落在东海颧丘的小根睫毛，同时道：「西海别墅的转易契，想加你做联权共有人。」

凭李东海对于法律尚算贫瘠的知识储备，他亦清楚联权共有的意涵。当一名联名业主去世，该物业的全部业权将自动转移至其他在生联名业主，就是所谓的「尚存者原则」。

「长命契？」李东海是而微攒眉，不禁翻察这座物业的价格，最后将合同拍回李赫宰的胸膛，圆睁着黑亮的眼道：「哗！不签，如果我们日后分咗手，你不是很喫亏。」

「分手？」李赫宰微怔，而后以深恶痛绝的语调道：「你是说，我们还没达成白头到老的共识。」

「日日对住，总有一日会厌㗎嘛。」李东海憨笑道。

「不会。」李赫宰意识到这番言论更近似撒娇时，他才展眉山，将手指摷进东海的发窝里，揪着那些柔软的发绺，轻晃东海的脑袋，随后俯身轻吻东海的嘴唇，再而假意切齿道：「快点签。」

李东海笑盯着他，再而垂首完成签名。当李东海将合同还给李赫宰时，就像几页纸霎时间重若千钧般，他既玩笑亦郑重道：「承你吉言喇。」

当李赫宰结束与同赫拉视像通话后，他的手机屏幕突然亮起，弹出一则短信提示。一笔来自东海的汇款。

「李东海。」客厅是而犹疑地扬声问阳台道：「倾下这笔钱。」

「楼按囉⋯」睡意深浓的阳台道：「嗱，交至成交价的百分之五十，就算数㗎啦。不过，看落都要交几十年。包租公，你最好长命百岁啦。」

「你还是学生，留返啲钱用来生活啦。」客厅仍不赞成道。

「嫌少啊？」阳台拍桌向客厅吼道。

「真是冇你符。」客厅摇首向阳台叹息道。

翌日，李东海陪他的荷官在机场候机，他站在离境的通道旁，目送男友的背影消失在关口，方舍得转身，而后回校办理复学申请。这时，坐在商务舱的李赫宰和的士里的李东海才意识到，他们即将迎来异地恋的生活。

各自繁忙的工作和学习，因着爱情无言的温柔衬景，使他们如无性恋般乐持着禁断的修行。直到李东海结束在图书馆的闭关，独坐在热闹的深夜食堂的角落，享用他荷官秘密喜爱着的餐蛋面时，挂壁式电视里滚动播报的新闻使他登时精神抖擞起来。

「MERS恐慌席卷霓城！本月五号，两班分别由蛾摩拉和哈瓦那前往霓城国际机场，在下午三点抵达本市后，共有五名乘客经检出感染MERS。至七号下午五点，我市各区共出现八起疑似个案。霓城疾控中心提醒，MERS是一种病毒性呼吸道疾病，死亡率为二成至四成⋯⋯」

李东海望着他们止于半周前聊天记录，而他尚未收到任何回复。东海逐渐攒起眉，边食面，边轰炸他荷官的手机。

「李赫宰！你终于肯接电话喇？你在哪里？你没事吧？我看霓城爆发MERS，你要注意啊！」

想要搭讪的师弟尚未接近他面白唇口的师兄，便因后者陡高的音量，在心底猛擂退堂鼓。最后，他惺惺地在稍远的位置落座，眼睛确如铁粉黏在他师兄磁铁般宽阔的肩背。

「我在隔离病房，暂时没事。」

师弟注意到师兄的背影逐而明显地起伏着，他埋首食着粉肠，再扬首时，对方已自座位起身，收拾完餐盘，最后推门而出，将半句粗口截断在门内。李东海走在夜半僻静的校园道，咬牙切齿道：

「我X你个X仆街！你有冇搞错啊？你有什麽冬瓜豆腐，我点算啊？」

与此同时，身着常服的李赫宰正坐在东华医院环境得体的贵宾病房里。长日的温和安静的环境使他的感官比婴儿更细腻敏锐，他望住掌里的声音弹炮，未禁将它举得远些，以便同耳窦保持适当的距离。而东海此刻的情绪，他比任何人皆看得更通透。但他的男友未给他回应的机会，就在自己未能压住的哭腔里，猛然挂断通话。

李东海坐在楼阴的长椅上，望住马路对面的街灯出神。而后稍俯身，肘底撑着膝骨，面无表情地滑动着手机。有时，李东海再次调出通话记录，正要重拨时，他的荷官恰如其时打进来。

「你在哪家医院啊？我打飞的去探你。」李东海先白道。

「你又何苦，隔离观察啫。」

「啫你个头，我订咗机票，安心等我。」

隔离病房，谢绝探访。病人亲友仅可使用电话视像探病服务。

幸而银河集团是东华医院的主要股东，李赫宰因而秘密地享有「有限地为所欲为」的权利。翌日，李东海准点在探病时间出现在隔离病房旁的隔间，身旁陪同有带着口罩的金希澈。

「又几似探监。」金希澈注意到隔间的制式后，不禁道。

李东海隔着玻璃窗坐在李赫宰的对面，拿起电话筒，嘴唇微微蠕动，便红着眼道：

「李赫宰，你唔好死。」

「我啋，𠺘过把口再说话。」尚未落座的金希澈闻言，便给东海的后脑结实的一掌。随后，在弟弟黑漉漉的注视里，希澈未禁得住叹息，同时又想起因探病限制而等在走廊的特儿，是而起身道：「你哋乖，我出去望风。」

金希澈出门后，他的弟弟无言地望着他的荷官，开始嚼起自己的嘴唇。


	10. Chapter 10

拍拖：谈恋爱。  
黑超：黑色墨镜。  
我哋：我们。  
细佬：弟弟。  
点解：为什么？  
匿：躲藏。  
嘥纸：浪费纸。

通胜：黄历

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

李东海仍沉默。

任凭他在窗玻璃里如何陈说自己的病情，东海的沉默仍难撼如高岭积雪，而他的解释，充其量只是掠过岭巅的翅羽。

「我落咗机后，突然间想食麦当劳，就自己行去排队，点知当时排在我前面的，就是这次检出MERS的外国旅客。但我发誓，我们真的没有任何肢体接触。其实，我亦完全可能是普通感冒，你知我最近精神压力大，免疫力下降——」

东海望住正在处理医用废物的职工，还有他所穿的长袖隔离衣、配戴的面罩和手套，将嘴唇内侧的膜肉咬得更紧。

李赫宰循着李东海的目光所指，回首望一眼护工，再而抬指轻扣窗玻璃。

「喂，李东海。」

李东海的目光焦点是而落在他的脸庞，一眼，两眼，随后为浓密的眼睫婆娑地阻禁。最后，东海再次抬眼，未肯预兆道：「结婚？」

李赫宰微撑眼睑，未能反应过来。

「若果你需要承诺，就在尚来得及的时候。」

李东海言罢，便垂首，自白色裤兜里拿出细只的红绒盒。

自李赫宰成为银河集团的轴承后，长日的应酬需要使他谙习制式的笑容，而在东海面前，他的笑容可以是腼腆的、可以是淫靡的，亦可以是像现在这样——微露酒窝和牙肉的。李赫宰的目光摩挲着东海深情的眼眉，他酩酊得飘然欲仙，甚至得意得忘却东海性情里的善变无常，他是而道：

「未见你以前咁传统。」李赫宰暗示地向东海更多情话。

「是，我以前，是只想寻欢作乐。」言及此，李东海笃定的眼眸骤而闪烁起来，信号从笃定的绿变成踌蹰的黄，他微垂眼睑，再次握住台面的红绒盒，然而项脊靠向椅背：「或许，我现在亦——」

「等等，我求你。」李赫宰慌张地截断东海的尾言，曲指沉扣窗玻璃：「先给我戒指。」

「有本事，自己出来攞。」李东海连连摇首，更快地将红绒盒塞进口袋里，随后露出后怕的神情道：「吓死，差点后悔终生。」

「你的前度们，是否同你说过，同你拍拖，真是比过山车更刺激，比赛马更紧张。」李赫宰的叹息里陈杂着百味。

「你是我初度。」李东海瞪住他的荷官道。

「吓？」李赫宰道。

「啊？」言罢，李东海始而想起郑允浩。

但比起前度，东海的认知体系，更爱将他标签为球队里的竞争者。

一支球队不能有两个灵魂领袖，教练如是言。

东海想起当年在球队里迥然两变的待遇，自空降的郑允浩接替他当前场核心，教练就要求他转型后卫，而且，脚法必须够狠，动作必须够脏。他自是申告无门，因允浩的父亲正是俱乐部主席。

「是，你就是我初度。」李东海是而笑道。

李赫宰的鼻翼轻微翕合着，他好像在消毒水里闻到肉桂的甘香，而这使他鼻腔刺痒起来。而当赫宰找回舌头时，护工早已因探病时间结束而将东海请出房间。

翌日，东海仍着住他霁蓝的宽衣，而鼻梁上架着可疑的黑超。

李东海把提来的保温壶摆落台面，先是指一指它，再指一指自己，最后指一指李赫宰，再比出支吹的手势，大抵是「我煲咗汤，你要饮嗮它」的意思。最后，他轻按响铃，护工便替他拎保温壶到玻璃另端。

「哗，你是煮盆菜，定是煲汤？」李赫宰望住汤胆内热辣辣的足料老火汤，便细心盛出一碗浓香。右手揸住匙羹，左手扣着听筒，望住东海的黑超道：「只眼肿咗？」

「扮型啫。」李东海嗓音暗哑狡辩道。

「把声沙咗？」李赫宰食着炖得柔烂的乌鸡肉道。

这回，李东海只肯细声哼唧。

李赫宰吐出小片鸡骨，再而锲而不舍道：「我的戒指呢？」

「垃圾筒。」无意纠缠的李东海简短回答如是，随后想起某事，他指责道：「我来的时候，刚巧在电梯遇到你的律师。我好心你，现在是务公的时候吗？」

李赫宰笑而未言。

「李总。」曹操般的申律师叩门而来，向隔离病房里的李赫宰稍颔首，再望住李东海道：「李先生，我适才得知你就是李总的受益人。若果方便，请你在本栏签字，以便文件尽早生效。」

目光刚落在「遗嘱见证书」的油墨上，李东海便隆眉山，随后捂着左腰，起身推门而出。李赫宰亦攒眉，随后托东熙给东海送胃药。

几日后，李东海才再次出现。

这日，他的学士袍尚未除，怀里抱着希澈哥所送红纱缠着的金莎巧克力花捧。这使他轮廓柔和的脸庞更青涩，像一枚叶阴底的芬芳待熟的杏果。

「对不住，错过你的毕业典礼。」李赫宰拧眉道。

「没要紧，占士叔同金伯来咗。」李东海假笑道，目光回避着赫宰的眼风，是而垂首道：「现在，你有一个好消息，一个坏消息。」

「我愿意。」李赫宰向他平展手掌，索要意味承诺的戒指道：「我会好好戴住它。」

「就当你想知好消息喇。」李东海仍未理会，而是专注地捏着怀里的深蓝花纸道：「恭喜你，中咗标，银河要插旗天后山喇。至于坏消息——」

「我知道你要说什麽。」果然，李赫宰露出些微失望的神情。

「贺我新生啦。」李东海撕着经他捏得褶皱的花纸。

「你有自信忘咗我嗎？」李赫宰靠着椅背道。

「凭你的程度，只够我怀想三日。」李东海将花纸撕成一条条，再撕成一丁丁，道：「真是好彩。如果要我同James Dean讲分手，我一定会痛足整年。」

「为何手震？」李赫宰微愠道。

李东海忙将搓花纸碎的手藏在他视线所不及处。

「为何不敢望我？」李赫宰追问道。

话音未落，李赫宰便猛烈地咳嗽起来。李东海登时抬首，无比关切地望住他。

「我来的时候，看到几驾灵车，还有殡仪馆职员在运尸袋。」最后，东海俯身向台面，同时以手加额，将额前的发绺摷在指间，垂眸的瞬间，眼泪未禁啪嗒啪嗒地滴落：「我根本不敢想象，若果睡在里面的——我真的不想，李赫宰，我受不住。」

李赫宰微怔。

隔离的环境严如茧室，时赋予他非人化的体验，亦时钩沉他对哲学命题与道德困境的思考。是而，近来致力于探索内心世界的他，竟无意间，将面临病毒袭击而惊惶不安的外部世界，全部抛却在脑后。

「咁你就想象，我们以后的幸福生活。」李赫宰是而将掌心贴在窗玻璃，望住垂首的东海道。

这时，护工循例的敲门声打断李赫宰的安抚。他将报告递给李赫宰，引得李东海攥紧听筒。

「李先生，这是您的检验报告，我们确信，您仅是急性上呼吸道感染。」

「因为您的两次呼吸道检体PCR检验皆为阴性，且经医师判断症状缓解，即日可解除隔离。当然，如果四十八小时内症状恶化，我们不排除您需要再接受隔离的可能。」

李赫宰带着黑色口罩，刚行出隔离房，候在长廊的李东海便猛然跃起，将他密密地罗在怀里，同时咬牙切齿地同他说情话。最后，他们在旁若无人的抱拥里，异口同声道：「你瘦喇。」

爱鸟们肩依肩地来到普通的贵宾病房。

李东海将赫宰的行李包摆在柜台，而坐在榻边的李赫宰两掌撑着膝头，笑望住正替他忙碌的东海。最后，向东海伸去手掌，望住面青口唇白的他道：「比我还憔悴。」

李东海行至赫宰身前，垂首与他接目道：「我爱你。」

仰首而视的李赫宰闻言后，笑着颔首，伸臂将东海的腰更箍向自己，身稍转，东海本不设防，便由他带倒在宽阔柔软的床心。李东海拥住投向自己的赫宰，嘴唇厮磨着他的耳廓道：

「我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。」

李赫宰感受到东海的膝头摩挲起他的腿根时，声音比半锅煮沸的白朱古力更浓稠黏腻：

「等等，我感冒未清。」

李东海望住李赫宰，嘴唇轻贴在他的黑色口罩。隔着特殊的布料，李赫宰亦能凭想象描摹出他细薄温柔的唇。最后，李东海仅轻轻叹息，将额首埋在赫宰留有些微消毒水味的颈窝。

整夜，李东海紧紧揽着他的荷官，像溺水者抱着他的浮梁——在隔壁的病患家属模糊的抽噎里，在运尸车疾行过长廊的辚辚里，在全副武装的护工喷洒消毒液的细响里，在彻夜未息的救护车警报里。

李东海时而望着应在对面大楼洁白墙壁上旋转的红蓝光晕，时而望着颊边神采渐振的睡容，最后，勉强在胜过凄惶的热爱里成眠，又再强过热爱的凄惶里醒来，直到沉眠的李赫宰亦觉出动静，自无梦的黑甜里，悄然睁眼：

「别惊怕，我在你这里，永远在你这里。」

今日是李赫宰出院的第零日。

李赫宰坐在病床上，手肘抵着他的行李包。等到八点九个字时，东海方回到病房，手中攥着报告收据：「我顺便做咗体格检查。」

「婚检？」李赫宰见缝插针地提起话题道。

闻言的李东海肩背轻震，李赫宰便索性自背后抱住他，然后不厌其烦道：

「结婚？结婚？」

李赫宰绵绵的迭问搔得东海心猿意马，他便转过身，拉下李赫宰口罩的左边耳挂，就要同他接吻，同时任他的荷官的手掌滑进他宽衣的后摆，粗糙地磨砺过他的背脊，再下渐至两瓣紧翘的浑圆。

「阿宰，我哋来接你。」赫拉半推门，随后，迅雷不及掩耳地重将它掩闭，回身向两老道：「阿爸阿妈，现在未入得住，细佬还在换衫。」

「我匿去——」李东海应声而起，随后盯住他的荷官，自问道：「等等，我点解要匿？」

「是囉。」李赫宰将暗黑的阔衣套回身，整理起发型，轻笑道：「况且，两老早就想同你见面。」

「阿妈，阿爸，他就是我整日挂在口边的东海。」

「知喇，东海啊嘛。」李母摆手而笑，拉住面白唇朱的青年的手臂，随后轻拍他的手背，道：「我听陈护士长说，这几日，全部都是你在照顾细佬，真是辛苦喇。」

「世伯，伯母。」闻言的李东海垂首细笑，随后笑道：「多谢两位给我表现的机会至真。」

「以后，跟住细佬叫阿爸、阿妈啦。」李父亦笑道。

黑色保时捷过排队过关时，李赫宰注意到正在拆除临时检疫站的政府工，各个面带口罩，眉间紧肃。李东海司空见惯，唯望着驾驶座里的陌生面孔，嘴唇便贴着赫宰的鬓角道：「圭贤呢？」

「升咗职，正在做行政。」

陪世伯母同赫拉在主宅食完晚餐，东海同赫宰回西岸的爱巢。路径山下的粥品店时，还特意同强叔稍暄几句，甚至遇到已经复职督察的金钟云，正在请下属食宵夜。刚回到西海别墅，李东海便搜刮起他散落在各处的雪茄及薄荷细烟，最后将它们齐齐装在白色塑料袋里。

「自今日起，我们再不食烟，亦少饮酒。」李东海立誓道。

「你话事。还有一件事——」李赫宰欣然应允，随后，他自梳化台底抽出整沓印着银河图徽的笔记纸，望住李东海道：「既然得闲，我们制定下生活守则？」

「喂，现在提倡环保，你唔好嘥纸喇。」李东海结眉望住他道。

「一周不少于四次？」李赫宰咬着笔盖，抬首望住东海道。

「你的四次？每次四个回合，每回合一粒钟。」李东海假笑完，脸色便骤然霜封，抬脚踹向他道：「攞我命啊。」

眼明手快的李赫宰握住东海的脚腕，再温柔放低。

「一次，就真是一次。」李赫宰举起一根手指道。

「信你。」李东海哼哼假笑道。

「一周不少于四次的深度沟通。」李赫宰写起第二行道。

「冇问题。」李东海摇首笑道：「因为，我觉得我们现在是每日四次的深度沟通，过分喇。」

「要不要细路？」李赫宰笑问道。

李东海未立答，而是学着他的荷官剥着嘴唇的细膜，若有所思道：「索多玛允许同性家庭领养吗？」

「我们可以跨境领养。」李赫宰不以为然道。

「户籍哩？」李东海继续抛问道。

「若果我们长住霓城，就是单身人士的养嗣。如果我们想迁到法律受可的国家，更冇问题。」

「哈，你又真是什么答案都有。」

写完第三行，李赫宰颔首轻笑，随后接过东海软糯可口的亲吻，而一吻结束，又是深夜的浴室。李赫宰刷完牙，将牙擦摆回口杯，随后望住身边正在对镜掹头发的东海。

「早衰？」李赫宰微狭眼眸，悄然凑近东海，目光锁在东海指间缠绕的银白发丝。

李东海将掹落的头发扔到垃圾筒里，再以指背轻扫额面，道：「还有这条额纹，真是多谢你啊。」

「我只知你如何靓，如何型。」李赫宰响亮地亲吻着东海的手指，再是额面，最后两臂一环，纯熟地将话题终止在不知所起的拥抱和更多的爱语里。当赫宰将东海抱到盥洗台时，东海恼羞成怒地向正扯他内裤的人道：

「你又话『一次，就真是一次』？生意人最紧要是诚信。」东海虽如是言，确提腰以便赫宰剥脱他的四角裤，再校好角度以便更欢愉地承接他的冲撞，同时细吟道：「⋯嗯⋯下不为例⋯」

「赫宰⋯等等⋯」未几，李东海蹙眉道。

李赫宰会意地拿来几叠细绒毛巾，垫在东海被迫承重的尾椎底。最后，李赫宰索性抱起有些哀怨的东海，再次回到泞泥的主卧战场。

一楼的客房，微涩的夜凉吹鼓着西窗的纱帘，李赫宰因着要重新习惯这方被窦，迟未能成眠，是而得见东海睡得眼鼻通红，嘴唇翕合如蝴蝶，像是在吞声忍语。

李赫宰是而将东海自梦里摇醒。

「东海。」

李东海结着眉醒来，而后张唇便咬住赫宰的颚角，已磨平的虎牙轻碾着他的细肉，而后吐出道：「我刚才在梦里醒咗，惊觉自己尚在扭转医院，而你娶咗玛丽莲。」

言及此，东海更是坐起道：「真是不掴你几掌，我条气都不顺。」

「傻瓜。」李赫宰稍撑起身，握住东海的肩膊，将东海扳倒自己的怀里，随后细细切切地同他接吻。最后，抛出他老生常谈的两件一盅：「结婚？」

「结囉，真是冇你符。」李东海难以置信地望住李赫宰，随后吃吃地笑道，随后拿起手机查阅电子通胜，逐字念道：「宜嫁娶、求嗣、开市——就今日喇，九月九，好意头。」

李东海望住李赫宰，李赫宰亦望住李东海，同他们未来的数以无计的所有相视，别无二致，永远草木萌动，永远石破天惊，永远生生不息。

窗外，夜色已阑，新日将起。


	11. Chapter 11

屋企：家里。  
今铺：这局。  
晒冷：一种下注方式，将手上全部筹码都作为赌注，一局定生死，引申意义为豁出去的意思。  
身光颈靓：打扮得光鲜亮丽。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

霓城，西海别墅。

李东海倚着书房的雨窗，站在复印机旁，影印结婚注册所需的各种文件。爱动的他以洁白的足趾，时而轻搔柔软的地毯，时而撩拨着荷官的裤裆，同时哼着某首乐调迂缓而歌词支离的情歌。李赫宰注意到他递来的文件里，夹着一张领养证明，他未禁攒眉望着东海，而他的未婚夫仅是无可无不可地笑道：

「我是在屋企出生的，金伯知道以后，惊丑闻会影响他的仕途，就替我办咗领养手续。」

李赫宰是而想起他们初识后，东海签给福利院的支票。他右臂轻揽坐到身旁的东海的肩背，左掌将笔记本推至对方的面前，征询道：

「我收到马伦巴圣公会的邀请函，希望我们能在金顶教堂举办婚礼。」

李东海微狭眸，转而望向花园里终年无华的鹿角树，正孤零地立在绵凉的阴雨里。抬首的李赫宰循着东海的目光而往，会意而笑道：

「我赞同，现在就通知婚策师和订机票。」

椰城，银河酒店。

长租的顶楼行政套房里，李赫宰自薄眠中醒来，因他美梦所附丽的具象正试图挣脱他的怀抱。

李赫宰感到李东海正牵着他扣着东海腰腹的手臂，将它置回他的身前，随后坐起身。他注视东海微躬的背脊，那片疏落缀饰着他的吻痕的蜜原，此刻，仍精神性地烧灼着他的口唇。李东海站起身，安静地穿戴完，便收拾起他的行李。期间，他尚留时间跪在床边，瘦颚枕着手臂，凭眼光描摹荷官半陷柔软枕心的睡容。最后，他拿起印着银河图徽的便纸，簌簌地写下一行字，将它贴在自己的枕面，便拉着小行李箱行出房间。

待锁门声响，李赫宰始而启眸，翻身捏来情人的信函，借着壁灯的幽光细睇。

「对不住，我们何如密友。」

李赫宰微怔，而后赤脚行到落地窗前，挑起半隙的帘缝，盯着酒店门前钻白的拱廊天花，还有堆砌着繁华境象的钱花园。俄而，一小丁的，他的情人拉着行李箱示现于他的眼帘。李东海行至的士等候区，而当的士停在他的身前时，他垂眸盯着行李箱，再而向等待的车窗摇手作罢。

李东海继而拉着行李箱行向前花园。

他蹲在行人道的雪糕车旁，凭着行李箱的手臂垫着瘦颚，望着远方斑斓的车流。几分钟后，他坐在雕塑喷水池旁的长椅上，欣赏着霓虹色的巨幅水景，舔食着纽纹雪糕。这时，有人停在他视线的前方。东海抬首，就见正用蝙蝠侠造型的魔术气球逗弄骑在他肩背上的男孩的父亲，最后，他惺惺地放低目光。

李赫宰于情人罕有如此吝啬的时刻。

他仅是站在昏暗的垂帘后，悄然注视着这一切。他的情人曾无数次背信与奔逃，他亦曾无数次追挽和激勉。但这次，李赫宰凭着某种近乎自傲的信任，唯肯站在原地，等李东海克难而归。

他甚至从容地回到尚温的被窦里，闭目养神。

十五分钟后，李赫宰唾骂着坐起。他再度行至窗前张望，旅客仍旧如织的前花园里，他的情人已消失无踪。当他正打算趿着酒店的睡衣和拖鞋，出门追回东海时，行李箱橡胶轮轻细的辚响由远而近。李赫宰于是回到被窦里，将便签贴回东海的枕头，最后佯装熟睡。

回到房间，李东海轻咻地抽着鼻，安静地除掉冷沁沁的衣物。东海坐在床边，将便签纸撕成细条，再而将自己填满荷官怀抱的空档。东海轻握着赫宰的前臂，使它如前般揽着自己的腰腹。最后，向赫宰的胸膛躬着他的背脊，预备就眠。

李赫宰因而情难自禁地吻起东海的背颈，惹得情人舒服细笑。而后，李东海猛然瞪圆眼，子弹般脱出李赫宰的胸膛，最后战栗地坐起身，惊恐地盯着他的荷官。

「你发现喇？」李东海的浓眉拧成八字，眉梢极低。

「现在解释不迟。」李赫宰靠着柔软的床背而坐，假意肃容道。

李东海倾身向他的荷官，意图以恋慕的眼神或绵密的亲吻蒙混对方。李赫宰不苟言笑，但他不能否定，东海呼出的顿塞他鼻息的，这阵混着肉桂芬芳的凛冽香软的雪糕甜香，确实教他昏聩。

李东海盯他一眼，两眼，最后低眉垂首。

「不想失去你，是而不敢私有你。」李东海如实而含混道。

每个字像细小晶莹的气泡，毕毕剥剥地轻响于李赫宰的耳窦，惹得他径向他的胆小鬼张臂迎怀。这时，李东海亦抬首，向他的荷官投去，藉着脆弱敏感而潮湿斑斓的眼，晃烁着热带雨林里的墨蝶鳞粉般的光泽。

李赫宰叹息着，自知已无救地沉溺。

短暂的晃神后，李赫宰凭口唇攫住东海的口唇，既温柔又暴烈地，同东海接吻。他的吻技藉着东海而日渐纯熟，惹得东海的喉咙响起如猫进食般的呜唔细音。因接吻而窒息身亡，固然浪漫，但不值当。李赫宰的诛求无度，逼得李东海响声清亮地轻拍他的脸颊。李赫宰笑吁着撤首，盯着他的情人。李东海喘息着擦嘴，瞪着他的荷官。

他们如前相对而眠，李赫宰缵续前题道：「缘何归来？」

李东海原想归功于那支香软的巧克力雪糕教他生成的多巴胺和安多酚。

「比起魔障，更想与你常在。」

「我可能消释你的魔障？」

寡言的注视是李东海唯一的答复。

椰城，格列弗庄园。

富丽幽旷的正厅内，几段自马据时期就建置在此的白蜜琥珀阶梯，已有时未响起这般轻健的跫音。

「东海。」

身光颈靓的李东海行将出门时，忽闻自己的名字在身后响起。

「赫？」

李东海扬笑回眸，但无人在他身后。这时，东海始而想起赫宰此时应在下花园招待亲朋，他的眼光粼动，意图追觅这呼唤的声源，最后，他的目光落在孤悬在楼梯的休息台上的肖像。李东海的奇诡的想象力使自己聚起浓眉，若有所思。这时，李赫宰所使的佣者再度出言催请。李东海始而摒弃荒诞不经的迷思，旋踵欣赴他的婚宴。

古老的庄园在精细的装裹中再现昔日的风情。庭间的鹿角树满缀着洁白的缅栀花，在椰花酒香的商风中摇曳着丰绰的密影。

李赫宰站在充沛的黄金色的阳光里，想起昨晚东海以热辣的性事所悬置的答案，目光坚笃而明亮，暄问过满座的亲朋，最后，落在同他比肩而立的东海身上。此际，李东海正睁着些微受惊的眼睛，勾着程式化的笑容，就像背后有人正拿枪眼抵着他的脊梁骨。

「在这个我生命中最特别的时刻，想请在座的各位见证，我李赫宰愿以你李东海为我的伴侣。我的挚友，我的至爱，从今以后，我承诺会对你永远忠诚，无论是顺境或是逆境，富有或贫穷，健康或疾病，我会永远敬你、爱你，直到死亡将我们分开。」

李东海的眼珠微晃，两颊晕出两朵浓雾里的蔷薇，使李赫宰的眼睛因得饱饮而酩酊起来。

「是『即使死亡将我们分开』。」李东海细声纠正道。

「即使死亡将我们分开，我的誓言仍然不朽。」李赫宰从善如流地更正道。

席间，金希澈和朴正洙盯着李东海，希冀东海还能记得自己的誓词，又或能临时编排出更好的。

「李赫宰——」李东海舔着嘴唇，望住金希澈而言。这一眼，引得金希澈眼神激炎地同他细路通电，刺得东海抿着薄唇，惺惺地拧首望向他未来的伴侣，再道：「我爱你。」

李赫宰轻笑着颔首。因着伴侣的笑容，李东海亦展颜，是而道：

「这是我生命中空前绝后的事，修为未够，需多指教。」

于微不可察的颤抖的尾音里，李东海抻臂环拥住伴侣的肩背，因着盛情的压逼而战栗着。

「你做的很好。」李赫宰温柔垂首，亲吻东海的肩膀道：「不需手震。」

「我今铺晒冷嚄。」李东海同他咬耳朵，不适时地说明他手震的正当性。

「包你有贏冇輸。」李赫宰用他的鼻翼轻搔东海的耳后。

「交换戒指。」这时，来到东海身后的伴郎以两人可闻的音量提醒道。

金希澈自朴正洙递来的戒枕里，取出戒指，再递给撤回身的东海，屏息盯着东海将戒指戴在弟婿的左手无名指间后，始而闭眼长吁。随后，再在东海回首征求称赞的眼神里，向他稍举拇指。

站在镜头边的朴正洙望着他们，垂首轻笑。

夜宴前，新郎们将彼此拥在旁若无人的舞池里，相接的四目像是除却对方，再容不得半隙外界的境物。

「如果你有一日察觉，我不是你想象中的那位。」

「我的想象不及你万一。」

李赫宰任由东海带着他飘旋在水晶灯洒落的碎钻般的光屑里，再同他接耳密语。

「如果我有一日察觉，你不是我想象中的那位。」

「如果真的有这日，我会给你自由。」

闻言的李东海未禁攒眉，随后，戚然地想起昨夜的事情。最后，李东海结住猜疑的舌，目光融融地拥着李赫宰，顿在跫音激越的跳舞场最中央，两人再度口唇相偎。

格列弗庄园，二楼右翼的卧室。

李赫宰行出热霧靉靆的浴室，李东海已经半沉在床褥里，全身潮红地向他掀起被角道：

「快点进来。」

李赫宰甫抵进东海高热的体内，他的伴侣就浑身震颤着射给他的小腹。

李赫宰正觉稀奇，他的欲望忽抵到某粒高频震动的玩意，而等他全然意识到这颗跳蛋的存在时，他已将这枚鹌鹑蛋顶撞到东海体内前所未及的深度。李东海猛地躬起身，健实的臂与腿如白蟒般将李赫宰缠得动弹不得，东海埋首在他的肩窝里，攒眉闭目，嘴唇翕合。

三秒后，李东海始而省得哭嗌。同时，李赫宰亦因柱首受到的刺激而低沉地喘息着。

李赫宰吻住东海臆语的嘴唇，而后艰辛道：「松绑。」

闻言的李东海疯狂地摇首，生怕李赫宰就此莽撞抽送。

李赫宰唯有退而求次，意图关掉正在操着东海的玩意，道：「遥控器。」

李东海未能言说，他拱起腰，抵在荷官腹肌上的坚硬，再度喷射出几股浓白。喫醋的李赫宰便摸索起枕底，终而找到情趣玩具的无线遥控器。第一眼，李赫宰便注意到他们距离最高频率尚有六档的空间，他惊叹的眼神使东海紧张捏着他的臂肌，竭力施展他奶腻的哭腔：

「赫——赫！赫！赫！」

提示音响起，震动骤然停止，两人始而得释这过度刺激的重荷。

李赫宰撤出欲望，手指缠着露在甬道外的胶绳，将那粒均匀地布着颗粒的鹌鹑蛋拉出伴侣的甬道，同时吻食着东海唇间溢出的颤呻，直到东海的身躯全然放松，黑亮的眸中再聚起如他眼底的恋慕的蜜光，李赫宰始而携他在肉桂香的欲境里重游。

厚重的雕门外，昏幽无风的长廊上，壁烛微动，像是与几十年前并无二致。


	12. Chapter 12

他将他的背脊压在城墉般的膛底，将他的腰臀抵在正雄张的胯底，全心狠舂着他的同时，右掌握着他的峻颚，嘴唇吻着他的左额。

「爸比！爹地！陈嫂叫你们食早⋯⋯」

拖着书包的男孩跑到装潢复古的卧室里，望着被底的背拥的两个男人。

六目相接时，男孩在背后绞起手指，憨憨地同他俩相望道：「你们在做什么？」

李东海惊得浑身肌肉僵如磐石，而这使得他所接纳的荷官险些就此缴械。那是一阵全无征兆的强烈收缩，随后——李赫宰便觉他的欲望所深的绵韧痴缠的通道变成无以撼动的固体，将眼花缭乱的他攝在高潮的前一瞬。与此同时，李东海亦未好受，紧张的肌肉群组正巨细无遗地印摹着它。东海极其怀疑，再如此下去，他的内壁必将永远以它的体貌呈现——圆盔的首端，微勒的冠沟，雄狰的血管。

「晨运。」李东海道。

「爸比在帮爹地按摩。」李赫宰道。

李东海遂埋首枕被，不再言语。

李赫宰尚算完整的睡服使此言稍具可信度，男孩便稍颔首，圆细的靴首在地板画着圈。荷官望着颚底红如虾壳的肩背，出其不意地向东海稍沉胯，随后笑道：「舒服吗？」

「呵！」李东海猛抬首，将喉底痕痒的呻吟忍成清促的气流，而后切齿道：「舒服，超级舒服。」

「乖，你先去食饭，我们马上就来。」李赫宰向男孩道。

门带上，李东海的左掌便自右肩探出，猛然掐住他的脖颈，翻身将他骑在腿间，狠坐他数十度，再在荷官拧眉闭眼时，在他湿热的胯间顿住臀肉，再而紧箍他如前，嘲笑道：

「舒服吗！」

绵柔的肉壁再次强硬如墙堵，将它箍得动弹不得，尤其是勒着前端如橡筋的某圈肌肉。这时，李赫宰始而想起他的伴侣是前足球运动员，他便摩挲起东海健实的手臂，温柔道：

「海海，让我射。」

李东海的眼甜如两粒蜜脯，他盯着荷官，稍放松后，再度勒紧。

「海海，我求你。」

李赫宰捏着东海的手臂，意图撑坐起身。李东海未留情面，将他的荷官按回床单，随后两掌撑着荷官的两肩，内部保持着比处子更艰涩的紧度，蜜嫩的臀底贴着他团着耻毛的胯部和砌着肌块的腹部，前后滑动起来。

「我的海。」荷官的口吻近乎虔诚。

前未有的快意使李赫宰紧掐着东海的腰，随着东海的吞吐而压嗓喘息着。他能想象某圈红肿欲滴的肌肉，是如何在它撤离时痴缠扈出，又是如何在它抵近时痴缠欲内。

「海。」

李赫宰的手掌滑向东海的会阴，在他向前拱腰时，用粗糙的指腹摩挲那圈暗红细滑的黏膜，这种质感是任何高级丝绸皆无以比拟的。李东海眼睑猛撑，搭在荷官腹前的欲望微颤，便在荷官的脐眼里射出小股浓白。李赫宰望住他，在他向后推臀时，食指紧贴着黏膜，意图顺着回缩的壁肉滑到他的内在。

「啊。」李东海的眉间高揪着，嘴唇微张着，因正卡在他身后的半弧甲盖。

李赫宰正周游他身的左掌来到他的胸前，捏住敏感的红粒，将它搓碾在指间，同时将食指的第一指节抵向他的内里，再兼亟待宣泄的欲望前未有的撑胀。李东海渐坐不住，眼周润出潮红，他同荷官的手指僵持有时，最后，他稍抽鼻，猛然向后深吞——若非哑忍的需要，他的喑腻嗓音必能撼动整座西海别墅群。这时，李赫宰抵达摄护腺所在的中区的食指，倏然曲起，惹得东海彻底溃倒在他的膛前，僵梗着脖颈。

李赫宰稍侧首，亲吻起东海项间狰起的青筋，左掌则按摩着他的腰臀。

李赫宰撑着东海坐起身时，东海因觉进退维谷，就拧着浓眉，向后倾身，两臂亦回撑在背后，再不肯动弹。李赫宰向东海稍颔首，而东海的回应是稍摇首。李赫宰就先同他接吻，有时，再撤口唇，用指腹轻点他的摄护腺，东海优柔着，再优柔着，最后向他咬唇颔首。

李赫宰便推倒他，肉桂香便如细埃扬起，猛地窜进他的鼻窦。

李东海的背脊尚未贴到湿滑的床单，李赫宰就暴烈而温柔地舂起他的内壁。欲望和手指的灵活配合燎起前未有的痛楚与快感，李东海偏不能喊，就狠命咬着他和荷官的唇肉。最后，在轻微休克的满是眼泪的快感里，一面承接着荷官前未有的热情喷涌，一面浑身震颤着空射。

十秒后，李东海眼前的景象始而变得清晰。

「海？」

关切的嗓音贴着他的脸容响起，引得他怔望着他的荷官，再细声骂他。李赫宰任他细声嗔责，一一笑着应承。等他们洗完澡，男孩确不在餐厅里，而在房间里收拾他的行李。

「你在做什么？」李赫宰蹲在男孩身前，而李东海站在身后望着他们。

「我想回去。」抱着书包的男孩抽噎道。

于是，父亲们不约而同地想起半年前的今日，他们正坐在马伦巴首都的春日咖啡馆，和社会福利署的社工谈话。李赫宰反复地细阅着领养对象的资料，而东海则三心二意，捏着面包屑，喂着站在肩头的灰鸽。

「安小姐，你前称，唯有三次及以上国内媒合失败者，才会面向国外寻找领养家庭。」

「他有五次国内媒合的失败记录。」

「可是，他看起来是受养率最高的类型。」李赫宰攒眉道。

「起先，他总是表现的非常乖顺，自领养手续完备到且法院判给领养令。然而，随着他出院时间的接近，他会逐渐变得焦虑和沮丧，当养父母来接他时，他会蹲在角落，呕吐不止。」安社工陈述道。

李赫宰望着李东海，而李东海捏着咖啡瓷杯，转眸看向石砖街两旁的窗橱。

「他的遭遇？」

「他不肯谈。」社工摇首道。

「为什么？」李赫宰和李东海异口同声问道。

「因为，爸比和爹地，你们总是打架架。」男孩扁着嘴道：「我都知道。」

「爹地和爸比从没有打过架。」李赫宰摩挲着男孩的脸蛋道：「我们非常爱彼此，也非常爱你。」

「爸比和爹地，你们不要骗我。明明每天晚上，你们趁我睡着，就关上门打架架。」言及此，男孩将嘴撅得更高，眼底的水光满晃晃道：「我要回去。」

父亲们瞬间意识到男孩所指的打架的全部意涵，这使他们的脸颊、脖颈和耳轮不同程度地烧起来。李东海不肯出言，李赫宰就忍着赧意，嗓音温浓地组织着词措：「不是打架，是我们特有的表达爱的方式。」

「可是爹地有时会哭哭。」男孩望向寡言忍笑的李东海。

「爹地流的是快乐的眼泪。」李赫宰话音未落，李东海就噗嗤而笑。

「可是他脖子上有时会伤痕累累。」男孩跑向李东海的腿前，微扯他下摆，宽松的襟口变露出几斑吻痕。男孩向他判定的施暴者指着它们道：「哪！」

李赫宰哑然，而李东海笑道：「爹地燥底，需要你爸比帮忙刮痧清热。」

「真的吗？」男孩昂首再问。

「真的。」李东海蹲身道。

于是，男孩舍得张出细臂抱住李东海的脖颈，再在他怀里稍颔首，李东海是而站起身，抱着男孩行向餐厅。

「爸比和爹地，你们会永远爱我吗？我们会永远在一起吗？」男孩用脸蛋轻摩东海的脖颈，眼望着跟在身后的李赫宰道。

「当然。」父亲们异口同声道。

若非永远的承诺，不会向他伸出两臂。

李赫宰望住李东海的背影和趴在东海臂弯里的男孩，想起上个月前的今日。李东海于领养的态度向是不置可否，甚至有些微抵触，这不因他责任，而因他——「我惊我会变成第二个金伯。」在驶向福利署名下的孤儿院的路上，李东海坐在车厢里，将他数月来萦绕于心的困扰道出。

「怎会？」李赫宰侧首望住他道。

「你觉得我是好爱人吗？」李东海偏首道。

李赫宰些微的迟疑便使李东海沉压眉稍，随后转首看向茶色的窗景。

「你不会要抛弃我们父子罢？」李赫宰握住他的膝盖道。

「想要玛丽莲上位？等我咽下这啖气啦！」李东海便同他胡言乱语。

不知何时起，无辜的玛丽莲在他们的语境里成为任何潜在第三者的符号。

「你最劲的情敌是你自己。」李赫宰嘲笑东海从前种种的怯场。

「是你至真。」李东海挑眉道：「本来，我最爱自己。」

所有胡言乱语在他们渐而绵密相接的口齿里变得含糊不清。

孤儿院以亮浅色为装潢基调，院前有油绿的草地和斑斓的游乐设施。李赫宰将法院判给的领养令的正副本递给行职员时，李东海则迎向安社工牵行而出的男孩，再而蹲身，向男孩伸出他的手掌。男孩微怔，再而将半张脸埋在志愿者的腿后，齐人膝高的身躯再向后瑟缩。

安社工便将男孩抱到李东海的身前。

「嗨，艾登。」李东海温柔笑道。

闻言的男孩望着眼前的李东海，而后徐弯起腰，喉咙深里响起细细的呃音，李东海就合起他的掌，任男孩向他僵引着细颈，伊伊呵呵地，在他手里呕吐起杂有淡黄胆汁的牛乳和碎面包。最后，男孩抽着鼻翼，扬起脸蛋，怔怔地望着眼前仍脸容温和的男人，微握起拳道：

「对不起。」

「没要紧。」李东海笑道，而李赫宰将伴侣掌里的呕吐物封在塑胶袋里，扔在垃圾筒里。

「我还会被带回家吗？」男孩望着向他靠近的男人们，退后几步道。

「当然。」这或是两位父亲白日里最默契的时刻。

男孩睁着些微不适应这两字铿锵的眼，瘦薄的身向他们稍倾，而穿着胶鞋的脚纹丝难动，像是再前半分，就有万丈深渊将他吞噬。最后，额被薄光的男孩颤抖着向他们伸出两臂，等着未知的打救，或未知的伤害。

为着可能的前者，男孩终有勇气，伸出两臂。

李赫宰不能更结实地将男孩抱在怀里，手掌摩挲着男孩的后脑，笑容温润。李东海自盥洗室而出，接过社工递来的书包，再而望着在长廊上相拥的他们。他觉得，冥冥间，李赫宰抱着的好似——二十年前，凉夜里，蹲在路渠口呕得全身发抖的另个男孩。

李赫宰回身时，李东海正背着男孩的书包，抱着两臂，奀着脚。已是一副若无其事的模样。

「当然。」

男孩坐在新置的儿童安全座椅里，显得警惕而紧张，他将自孤儿院带出的尼莫公仔牢抱在怀里，就像它是过往和未来生活的最后系连。李赫宰握住他幼细的手掌，道：

「别惊怕，我们会很爱很爱你。」

男孩无助地圆瞪着眼睛，两腮便逐渐鼓起来。一直沉默未语的李东海取出原备自用的呕吐袋，将它接在男孩身前的瞬间，男孩弯着颈呕吐起来。最后，神情渐安的男孩在微鸣的腹音里向父亲们道：

「我饿。」

「回家食大餐！」这时，李东海始而提起健旺的声量，明朗的笑道。

至于，因着惊喜派对而藏在西海别墅里的两家亲朋，是如何不自知地吸引着男孩的注意，使其在安全和乐的家庭氛围里逐渐遗忘呕吐的欲望，已是后话。

陈嫂端来热过的早餐时，李东海将男孩抱置于儿童凳里，再同李赫宰各自落座。

李赫宰自粥里勺出片鲜嫩无骨的鱼腩，正惯习性要喂给喜食水产的东海，而东海亦轻啊地张嘴时，他们隐约感觉到男孩的检视。李东海遂而张唇，将他堪堪含在口腔里的那勺鱼腩，递向男孩时，李赫宰攒眉拦道：

「呀！卫生点。」

李东海瞥他一眼，将鱼腩连勺插回李赫宰的稠粥里。这时，男孩向爸比不解道：

「可是，爹地经常用嘴喂我吃薯片。」

闻言的李赫宰寡言有时，他望着喂男孩食粥的东海，因着不可言说的想象而笑起来。


	13. Chapter 13

八号风球。

 

黑色保时捷行驶在暴雨里西海别墅的私家径上，海风摧裂的绿化残骸将马路堆堵成单行道。

 

车厢里的男人抽出兜里的银包，目光摩挲着攝在夹层里的东海和Aiden的合照，稍垂首，嘴唇隔着塑膜亲吻着他们的面容。

 

李赫宰推开家门时，东海正在通亮的客厅里熨西服。

 

「今日冇去晨练？」（今天没去晨练？）

 

「黎嫂请假，你去嗌醒仔仔啦。」（黎嫂请假，你去叫醒儿子吧。）

 

「给他瞌多阵，我去煮早餐。」（让他多睡会儿，我去煮早餐。）

 

将行李箱推到梳化旁，李赫宰边挽袖口，边行向料理台，再而煞有其事地穿起围裙，随后同煮食炉切磋周旋。李东海收起熨斗，边替整理行李箱，边盯着他的伴侣。

 

「你有冇搞错？煤气炉都挞唔着？今晚仲想挞着我？」（你有没有搞错？煤气炉都点不著，今晚还想点著我？）

 

李东海的尾音未落，青橙两色的焰舌就猛地窜出。他抿住唇，再不出声。

 

望着平底锅里待热的食油，李赫宰想起出差前夜，脸膛潮红的李东海窜到薄衾里，用口唇再度唤醒他的欲望。然后，拿着把未知何处得着的胶尺，度量他的长短，惊且憨的嗓音颠连地响起：

 

「哗，你真是。」

 

因着这句烂漫的赞美，李赫宰的胸口热涨得生痛。他掀起丝被时，李东海的手臂压着他的髋骨，胸膛贴着他的腹肌，两眼正辨读着他的数值。李东海的目光微接他的注视，就觉得眼睛燎得微疼，他徐然撑起无遮碍的身躯，坐在伴侣的腿上，再用胶尺比着自己的腹部，再在尺尾续接两指的宽度，再而吃吃地笑道：

 

「哗，我真是。」

 

言音甫落，李赫宰的阔掌就扣住李东海的后腰，猝然同他无限贴近。直到航班起飞的三个小时前，他们才肯张臂释出彼此。

 

李东海未及着衫同鞋袜，赤身裸体站在鞋柜旁。两腿因高潮的余韵而痉挛的同时，李东海未忘尝试用热吻将李赫宰羁在家里，是而同他贴着唇絮语：

 

「外面在落雨呀，这样猛烈的雨。」

 

「我下周就回来。」

 

李东海就咬破李赫宰的嘴唇内侧，任他喘息着撤出臂弯，逃向等候在门廊前的轿车。偏生飞机起落同几号风球不相干，航班照常起飞，以至随后七日的每个夜晚，李赫宰莫不因唇间的刺热而转辗难眠。

 

李赫宰勒回思绪，用炒蛋、煎餐肉和烤面包，做起有手味的餐蛋堡。李东海倒出三杯鲜榨的蔬果，然后将三勺吞拿鱼糜加进微熟的鹰嘴豆里。

 

「Aiden起身啦。」（Aiden起床啦。）

 

Aiden最初到家的几日，总是在黎嫂切淮山和排骨预备熬粥的時候，就自己起床到盥洗室，料理委顿在酣梦里的形骸。现在，因著日益增厚的亲密和信赖，男孩终而肯向他们的父亲，露出些恰到好处的赖床的稚性。

 

李赫宰将Aiden抱着坐起身。男孩没有睁眼，喉咙咕噜着，身躯偎着他的怀抱，小手抓着他的衣袖，脸蛋蹭着他的臂膛，再而抱著他的手臂继续睡。

 

李赫宰很是受用，就这样轻拍男孩的背部，任由他继续睡觉，直到东海催促的嗓音在楼底响起。

 

李赫宰始而将男孩抱到浴室，再用温湿的毛巾擦拭他的脸面。男孩的眼睛簌簌地睁启，细臂就围起父亲的脖颈：「爸爸，你返黎啦。」（爸爸，你回来啦。）

 

「同爹地过得如何？」李赫宰响亮地亲吻着Aiden的脸蛋。

 

「超正！爹地带咗Aiden去东京玩。」

 

虽然，更多时候，Aiden仅是坐在学术研讨会的角落里，稚猫似的瞌眼瞓，直到完会的掌声响起。李东海就会抱起睡意朦胧的男孩，细声道歉，再带他游车河、逛迪士尼、食大餐，直到男孩在他的床前故事里熟睡。

 

男孩倏尔撇起嘴，揉着眼睛道。

 

「但是，就是，爹地硬是钟意逗我，同我争士多啤梨食。」（爹地总是爱逗我，跟我争草莓吃。）

 

李赫宰托起Aiden的软颚，再而向他轻啊。艾登就应声张嘴，乖巧地任爸爸替他打理齿牙。

 

「乖，爸爸今晚帮你报仇。」

 

李赫宰牵着男孩慢慢下楼时，李东海正坐在餐桌尾，盯着平板电脑的屏幕。

 

「有冇搞错？报读幼稚园，仲要看Playgroup机构的排名和成绩，怪唔知得少子化啦。」（有没有搞错？报读幼稚园，还要看幼潜机构的排名和成绩，怪不得少子化啦。）

 

「还是等Aiden打完四合一疫苗吧。」李赫宰将Aiden安置在儿童椅，再拿走东海手里的薄铁。

 

「到时仔仔点同人哋竞争。」（到时儿子怎么跟人竞争呢。）

 

言罢的李东海微怔，又一次，自觉正宥于昔日所鄙薄的某种极需消磨情绪资本的现世生活里。是而，他需服食宏量的抗抑郁药——是的，伴侣的爱意——以保证每日清晨有张眼的气力。

 

「放轻松。」李赫宰望住李东海道。

 

自两人缔结伴侣后，东海常需陪同他出席日益增繁的社交活动。彼时，李东海总会露出误闯者的惶惑，抑或严持旁观者的抽离。李赫宰时常自省，他拨正东海生活的动机是否当真无可指摘，还是，他仅是想用世俗的绳索束缚东海的天性。

 

因为他的伴侣本是这样的人物——宁愿毙命于熔岩，也不愿窒息于灰烬。

 

李赫宰行至李东海的身后，捏着他僵硬得咯吱作响的肩背，再而亲吻他的额顶，给出答案道：「咁啦，我申请牌照，出钱在公司三楼设立Playgroup，就当员工福利。」

 

「有钱。」李东海仰首望向李赫宰，撇嘴道：「真的能为所欲为。」

 

李赫宰垂首点印他的唇，再而落座食早餐。李赫宰时不时望着，这个正在替Aiden温柔擦嘴的伴侣，再而想起两年前，那个三分惶惑七分洒落地游荡在繁华世界里，指间总夹着雪茄的小布尔乔亚。

 

最后，李赫宰笑着抬起指，捡去黏在伴侣嘴角的面包屑，再送入唇间。

 

其实，若非Aiden的存在，两位恐怕早在用餐时，就会藉着同时满足食欲和性欲的名目，将他们和周遭的家私变得狼籍不堪，再遁向卧室睡得昏天黑地。何至于等到男孩睡着后，李东海始而将李赫宰按在床里亲吻，吻着，吻着，李赫宰更甚无意睡熟。显然，机车劳顿的疲倦使得这位父亲遗忘在盥洗室对男孩的鸣誓。

 

李东海撑起身，违意地替李赫宰冚被，再捡起他的西服，将以前买的玩具翻出，最后独自到活动室去。

 

有时，李赫宰猛然惊醒，李东海不在身旁。李赫宰很是懊悔，因为他隐约觉得，出轨和在性爱中睡熟，这两件事或在东海心目中同样恶劣。

 

此刻，李东海坐在活动室的皮椅里，两臂抱着挂着西服外套的椅背，两腿则穿在椅搭的拱弧里。平日，李赫宰喜欢坐在这张皮椅里，望着李东海打桌球的背影。等候时机，再在李东海再次弯腰推杆时，用胸膛将他按在桌面上。

 

「赫。」凭借着以为的经验，李东海轻而易举地想象着。

 

循着存在胜如幻觉的肉桂香，李赫宰行至活动室。

 

「东海？」

 

李东海回首斜睨他，腰臀耸动得更厉害，直到背部肌肉因紧绷而隆起，轻细的声浪将静夜撕出小口。

 

背在身后的手指锁起门，李赫宰行向案后的座椅。李东海瞄他一眼，再将额面贴着交叠在椅背的手背。

 

「你去瞓啦。」

 

「再给我机会。」李赫宰摩挲着东海滑落着汗珠的背脊。

 

李东海甫提起腰，就因轻估两腿的酸麻，向着吸在椅面的粗犷玩具，再度跌坐到底。李东海猛然躬起身，拧眉喘息的同时，将椅背的皮革捏出更深的指痕。

 

有时，李东海找回自己的嗓音，他红着眼看向李赫宰。

 

「脚痹。」

 

李赫宰的喉结因吞咽而滚动着，那些黏着的发绺像黑色的嫩藤垂在东海的眉尾，像是在渴望他手指的梳理。是而，他自背后将东海抱起，再而将全身仍在震颤着的东海揽在膛前，像肌肤饥渴症患者般紧贴他，再同抬颚的东海咂吻，任他的眼睫搔着他的，舌贴着他的，齿碰着他的。

 

李东海撤出身，像甫浮出海面的溺水者般剧烈呼吸，随后翻身趴向桌面，将身后抵在他的胯前。

 

李赫宰掌着他的腰肢，拇指陷着他的腰窝，再而向他的深处抛锚。

 

「海。」

 

因着震动，母球噼里啪啦地同色球撞击起来。

 

这场肉桂香的风暴暂时止息时，桌上的球已半粒未剩，或落在地面，或落在袋口。李东海腆着脸躺在球桌上，望住擦拭着桌面上痕迹斑斑的伴侣。最后，两人藉着电闪雷鸣遁回房间，再在安密的被窦里继续亲吻。

 

「你还想吗。」李赫宰轻撞李东海。

 

「你还能吗。」李东海轻蹭李赫宰。

 

昏暗的被窦里，李赫宰两度颔首，随后撩起东海额角的发绺，预备将他按倒在身底时，男孩含着哭腔的嗓音在门后响起。

 

「爸比！爹地！」

 

两位父亲很是训练有素，睡衣鲜整地出现在门后男孩的眼前。

 

「怎么啦。」

 

「Aiden很害怕。」男孩向父亲们张臂道。

 

李东海将微握着拳的Aiden抱到膝间，李赫宰用湿纸巾给他抹脸，最后将他安置在他们间。Aiden欢喜地用脚踵轻踢着床褥，时而扳着爸爸的手指，时而偎着爹地的胸膛，最后，在向父亲们道晚安的途中倏然熟睡。

 

李东海未能成眠，无言地凝视着赫宰和Aiden的睡容，觉眼前的景象就是世间最深切宏亮的情语。这样的景象至多维持十年或二十载——再往后，他们的眼睛将变得浊涩，肢体将逐渐衰亸。你瞧，这么多的爱，仍没有半点可能对付死亡。李东海眼珠微闪，未禁躬身轻吻Aiden的额顶。

 

李赫宰沉在梦里，仍有意识的手掌摸索向东海的腰，未料掌住半副细小的肩膀。李赫宰因而醒来，恰对李东海的侧颜，两粒黑珠罕有的冲淡静默，像镶嵌在陌生人的眼窝里。

 

待到海雨将偃，天光将明，隐匿数日的啼鸣再度响在枝梢。

 

李东海坐起身，趿着拖鞋到厨房，将鱼和鸡拿出解冻，再将浸过夜的米用油盐腌着。随后，李东海就拿着扫帚到阳台清落叶残枝，望着连日暴雨摧折的庭院，他咕噜着抱怨起来。目光再远，就是山下的喧闹世界，密集的光管，辉煌的橱窗——他始而觉得，昔日高音阶的斑斓生活已然隔世。

 

「东海。」李赫宰的嗓音在身后响起。

 

李东海侧首向他，面容因蒙着汗腻，而仍拥着鲜润的珠光，再因着朝霞的衬景，就朦笼起金红色的柔晖——美得动人心魄，而他浑不自知。无论谷底，亦或高光，他希望东海能就此住在他的视网膜，安度余生。

 

这时，李东海微张唇，像是要亲吻，像是要陈白。

 

「在我过去的二十多年里，曾遇到千万人，在这千万人中，我曾对其中千百人有欲望，而在这千百人中，我爱的只有一个——就是你。」

 

李赫宰的眼眶生起蹊跷的红润，再而自嵌在东海张向他的两臂间。

 

「得共浮沉，三生有幸。」

 

四目相对，两唇将接，是厨房里传出粥的糊焦味。

 

「弊傢伙。」（糟糕。）

 

李东海猛然收回微伸的粉舌，无情撇首，嘴唇摩过李赫宰的，转身就行向厨房。李赫宰追着他到屋里，再同他道起由踵至顶，莫不钟情的更多的情话。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

废话时间：

 

本来想写最近看到的某地产发展商贿赂案的时政新闻，再来把一波三折的小虐，结果，哗——整篇都是无底线的秀恩爱。

 

这篇可能有毒。老伯告辞。


	14. 番外

巴黎，雅典娜广场酒店。

李东海穿着菖蒲紫的缎面睡衣，躺在沉悄的阳台的长椅上。

远处，蜿蜒的塞纳河隐约在建筑的轮廓间，而埃菲尔铁塔则在傍晚的衬景前显得柔和而蒙茸。

李东海觉得此时就像回到数年前——他的情感世界尚无挂碍——那是他最接近自由的时候，直到李赫宰将它反拨成他生命中不可承受的轻。现在，这位始作俑者正在千里之外出席商业会议，而他原本应该用坚实的胸垒将他压在植满红天竺葵的雕栏边、阳台的长椅上、宽阔的双人床里，直到他们再也射不出半点腥白，最后接唇就眠。至于Aiden，这个男孩就像他们指掌的延伸，每度亲子时光，他总要碰触或感觉到他和赫宰的肌肤或体热才安乐，而aiden正在跟正洙和希澈穿梭于瑞士的街头巷闾，每到睡前才能想起和他视频通信的约定。

李东海肘倚着阳台的栏杆，垂视着璀璨橱窗缀连如银河般的蒙田大街：符号，意义，消费，价值，欲望，空虚。正当李东海任思维曼衍在华灯初上的巴黎夜色里时，某种蛰伏的沉潜的不可痊愈和切割的虚无感不期然浮出。他扣着胃部，嘴唇微白，回身坐向长椅，通过持续的自我暗示和腹式呼吸提振精神。

李赫宰到来时，李东海睡熟得像是婴孩，像是缺乏亲密链接的婴孩，眉微攒，眼鼻轻红，绵勻的呼吸里还带着咻咻的细响。李赫宰用目光仔细描摹着他的伴侣，感受着他在心底唤起的纯粹而极致的美学体验，随后，他单膝跪在躺椅旁，握住李东海扣着胃部的左掌，俯身和东海接吻。他的伴侶尚溺在睡梦里，然因这吻的熟悉、这吻的亲切，自然而然蠕动着嘴唇。这些潜意性的回应使他的笑眼狭得更深。有时，唇瓣微顿，睫茸轻颤，李东海在李赫宰的注视里徐徐转醒。

「嗯。」

李东海睡眼惺忪地轻咛，偏首将脸轮浸在别处的光影里，以致脖颈鲜白无备地呈现在李赫宰的眼前。李赫宰垂首一嘬，惹得东海弹坐起身，两掌震颤着扳住对方的肩背。

「赫？」

李东海始而意识到眼前的并非梦象，就霞着两颊，憨憨地躺向长椅，朝爱侣微张口唇，露出饵诱的舌，再在李赫宰倾身就唇时，将他的身躯全然罗到自己的臂网和腿枷间，密密地，啧啧地，亲吻着李赫宰。李赫宰则用舌面轻搔东海的软颚，再微摩他的虎牙，惹得东海在他的口里吃吃笑。

如此这般，东海身周渐浓的肉桂辛甜使李赫宰的两眼幽然燎起，仿若有热。当他将硬挺的欲器撞向李东海的小腹时，东海响亮地吞咽起来，他便凑唇向东海滚动的喉结，将他浮红的颈面用斑斑更艳猩的吻痕缀饰。李东海憨鸣着，掌引他的指至些微充血的乳粒，待李赫宰的指夹将它们搓碾成莓红时，东海便愈动情，灵活地扭动着腰腹摩挲着李赫宰。

「就是这样。我们今日，明日，后日，要好好操。」

李赫宰的拇指隔着睡裤轻揉东海的括约肌，李东海的薄唇微翕，而后主动抬高腰臀，明示赫宰可以替他除裤。然而，李赫宰并未立即有举措，而是用口唇取缔弄乳的指掌，再而全然空出两掌，像搓揉面团般掌弄着东海的臀瓣，惹得东海将憨鸣噎在喉底，最后在赫宰的唇间憨急地吐出一串字音：

「快点快点快点。」

李赫宰扣着李东海高抬向他的腰肢，劲实的掌风隔着绸料刮落在东海的臀肉，随后起身到房间里取润滑剂。然而，待李赫宰自行李箱里摸出润滑剂，再折身行向景观台时，东海正在同谁视频通话。

「Aiden。」

「爹地！我好想你！」清稚的嗓音断断续续地响起。

「爹地也是。」李东海曲指微揩眼角的湿热，然而，当东海见到赤身裸体的李赫宰正打算行向赤身裸体的他，随即却因Aiden的童音而顿在阳台门后时，他作势就要将镜头转向李赫宰：「Aiden，同爸比Say Hi。」李赫宰身躯一震，骤然闪回房内穿戴，惹得李东海扑哧而笑。

「爸比呢？」

李东海再望向屏幕时，占据屏幕角落的金希澈微眯着眼，正用犹疑的眼神检视着袒肩裸背的他，直到李赫宰穿着菖蒲紫的绒面睡衣而出，趴在东海的肩边，向将巴掌脸更凑近屏幕的Aiden暄问。原来，Aiden刚在和希澈看《狮子王》，老狮王离世的剧情使他啪嗒啪嗒地掉起泪珠。

Aiden的泣音渐收，一扭脸，便抱着希澈的手臂，埋首在正洙怀里恬睡。

通话结束，李赫宰便用温热的嘴唇细细熨着他的伴侣被夜风呵凉的肩背。李东海盯着李赫宰，随即将手掌滑向他的睡裤，不肯置信道：「你还有心情？」李赫宰将他的回答揉碎在亲吻的间隙：「你就是我的心情。」

李东海便抱着两肘，埋首于叠垒的两臂间，任李赫宰的啮吻燎起的痒热自颈椎蔓延到尾椎，随后在他的两掌分握住他的臀瓣，将两瓣暖粉色的蜜桃掰开，再用灼热的鼻息轻呵紧缩的密道时，李东海像惊猫似的抱住躺椅的靠背，收回胯，扭过身，憨瞪着李赫宰道：「你的洁癖呢？」

李赫宰伸臂将东海的两髋扣在他的胸前，再而垂首嘬着他的臀缝，东海唯用腰臀高耸的姿势爬伏在躺椅上，肩背微拧转，乌漉漉的两眼不转睛地盯着李赫宰半陷在臀丘后的面孔。舌尖刚抵在密道时，李东海就已因生理更兼心理上的刺激而倏蜷背脊，再举起身，想自李赫宰的唇掌间弹脱而出。

「我自己就得。」 

李东海急急地翻身倒向躺椅，将润滑油挤得到处都是，再而稍分两腿，以脚踝分扣着李赫宰的腿弯。李赫宰注视着东海将下颚巢着颈窝，口唇微张，眉宇紧攒，盯着自己裹满晶莹的甘油的中指和食指逐渐没进体内，再而阖起眼睑，仰起脖颈，徐缓地往复抽插着，左掌则握住欲器滑弄着。李赫宰渐敛笑容，眼眉间闪现着近乎凛冽的欲望的神色，两指征询地摩挲在东海翻出又卷进的括约肌，李东海将鼻翼抽得咻咻然，稍颔首，就觉内部即时拓宽出额外的两指。李东海吐出几粒憨吼，正适应地扭动着腰肢，而李赫宰这时握住他的指掌在体內疾速突刺起来，再而将喧阗鼓噪的膛壁压向东海的胸垒，将焦渴的吻接着他紧咬的唇。

「赫！赫宰！唔——」

李东海自觉不能承受更多的刺激，就收回自我纾解的指掌，将它们紧扣在李赫宰随着律动而摩荡的背峦间。李赫宰仔细体味着指周高热而紧致的环状肌肉，追得痴，迎得勤，但它的主人总是露出再也不能接受哪怕更多的表情，孰知他实际和自己一样于彼此诛求无厌。李赫宰稍矫角度，李东海便感觉他的还是李赫宰的指腹疾如劲雨般挞伐着深里的腺体，因而瞪圆眼，再而阖紧目，泪珠自像亟待维修的水喉似的眼角淅淅滴落。若非李赫宰吸取经验，将李东海牢锢在身底，他必早已像滑鱼般脱逸。

「唔，唔唔唔！」李东海在李赫宰唇间含混而憨狠地指责着。

随后，李东海强自猛烈的攻势里提振精神，手指震颤着滑倒李赫宰的睡裤里，握住他同样坚硬健旺的欲器，再用拇指重挲着敏感的圆冠，将指肉微陷到它的细凹的孔槽里，李赫宰的动作因而顿止，李东海得到喘息的机会，便轻唾出李赫宰于他口中持续不坠地引起骚乱的舌。

暌违有时的激情使他们宛若正在处子的灵肉中重温悸动，他望着他，他亦望着他，最后不落言诠地达成缓谋徐图的共识。这个共识首先落实于耳鬓厮磨的絮语，其次是口唇缠绵的亲吻，再次是肌肤熨贴的爱抚，最后，李东海将李赫宰推出一臂的距离，两粒趾揪着他的睡裤束腰就向下拉扯：

「快点操！快点！」

李赫宰郁勃的欲器因而自睡裤里解缚而出，再响亮地拍弹在李东海的两腿内壁，東海的态度骤然变得矜重而含糊起来。然而，当李赫宰用欲器摩挲在东海的臀瓣间时，股缝的深里便反射性地翕合出噗唧的腻响。

李赫宰的腰腹徐沉，李东海则渐拱起浮红的面颈，两掌紧握着赫宰的两臂。李赫宰轻吮李东海隆起的眉峰，时而用圆整的指甲轻蹭东海的乳实，时而握住东海的分身数度侍弄，逐渐地，他听到自东海紧咬的唇间逸出的憨呻。

「深一点。」李东海感到圆冠已自摄护腺的边缘沉犁到中心，曼衍于四肢百骸的快意使他的嗓音拔得轻又高：「是的！就是这里！快点动！」

「你还没准备好。」仅在半途的李赫宰时闻东海的要求，严谨地犹豫道，他委实不愿李东海为着一时的快适而冒着撕裂的风险。「我已不能准备得更好，」李东海收紧合在赫宰腰后的腿弯，眼眶猩红道：「我已准备了三个月。」

李赫宰因而露出更为动容的神情，两掌遂固定住东海的蜜臀，再而开始有所克制地摆动腰胯，李东海因而吁出小粒如愿以偿的叹息，随着肢体的律动而意乱情迷地呼唤着赫宰两字，最后不肯餍足地撒娇道：「再深一点！就一点！」

「我会的，等你准备得更好。」李赫宰咬啮着李东海燥红的嘴唇道，而东海不以为然，便用独断而横蛮地语调道：「我要去找杰瑞，他比你操得好，比你们谁都操得——」

李东海的语音戛然顿止在两躯间暴作的腻响里。李赫宰扣着东海的两颚，将他憨狡的不着调的话语全然搅碎在齿舌间，再给予他比他所要求的更丰盛无类的满足。

李东海惊喜地用婆娑的泪眼盯着李赫宰，尽管，全然嵌合总使他产生甜蜜的撕裂和损毁的错觉：「赫宰！赫！」李东海的两腿强剪着李赫宰的腰背，翘臀则随着爱侣的高起低落变得平扁，变得浑圆，变成红熟欲滴。

李东海微阖着眼，稍弓着腰，期待着将至的高潮抽空他僵实的脊骨。这时，眼角的白光惊得他猛然一颤，悄将脸颊游过赫宰的面容，狐獴似的探首向巴黎的夜空，几点雨在他挺拔的鼻梁上碎作激凉的晶莹，紧接着是更密集的雨滴。

「啊！」

内部前未有的深挺使李东海迅速将全部注意集中于李赫宰，他想用两指在他们的嵌合处充当缓冲，然而，李赫宰在他的手指潜行在腹肌分明的壁垒上以前，就已然洞穿他的意图，便将他的两掌牢扣在耳畔，再而更暴烈地捣弄他。

「赫宰！赫宰！赫！唔！」

斑斓潮湿的夜雨啪嗒啪嗒地落在李赫宰动态的肌理分明的背原，再顺着他的轮廓滑向他身底的东海。

「海。」

雨滴、腻响和荷官的喘息将李东海的听觉体验笼罩在混沌而狂野的交响里，他口唇圆张，但吐不出只言片语，两腿也再剪不住赫宰的腰背，只觉得腔壁和脏腑在高热的撞击中就变成热带雨林深里沸滚的沼泽。

「海？」

李赫宰注意到东海涣散的眼神，便顿住腰腹，克忍着在他内部仍有规律地收缩里疾速抽插的欲望，继而温柔地用密吻暄问他。李东海舒洋洋地缓过神，轻挤薄唇，同样温柔地熨贴起李赫宰的唇瓣，憨实道：

「爽，」而我们甚至还没达到高潮，李东海痴想着：「爽翻了。」

李赫宰望着李东海，李东海亦望着李赫宰，绚烂斑斓的霓虹光影以雨雾为媒介将他们的眼眉锈出玫瑰金的质地。李东海蠢蠢挺起腰肢，李赫宰便会意将他扶坐而起，与此同时，他自己则回身倒向躺椅。

李东海握住李赫宰扶着他两肋的掌腕，再在他的胯岸上，将两团臀肉拍荡成蜜金的脂浪，很是勤恳，像是要把世俗偷走的三个月倍挣回来。  


「赫！慢点！」

李东海虽然如是告求着，但是将在雨中比钻石更光耀的腰身耸动得更疾。李赫宰狭起笑眼，徐坐起身，吻食着滚动再东海肩窝里的粒粒碎雨，跟随着，再而主导着东海的节点挺动着胯部。


	15. Chapter 15

雅典娜广场酒店。

 

在巴黎的夜晚更嚣的雨势里，李东海舒展着腰肢来到乳雾蒸腾的浴室里，在哗啦不息的流溢声里跨进浴缸，再在惹得水花激溅的同时，盘着李赫宰的腰肢，坐在李赫宰的胯间。

 

「喂，我要送餐服务。」

 

侍应将海陆餐送到客房时，两人正安坐在被窦里。李赫宰剥出整支帝王蟹的螯肉，将它送向李东海凑近的唇间。李东海张唇将搛着蟹肉的指筷含得极深，而李赫宰也未当即抽出手指。

 

四目相接。

 

李东海微狭笑眼，随后用他的软颚摄住蟹肉，再响亮地吐出李赫宰的修指，口齿含混地向他的伴侣抱怨他们间这种无处不在的性暗示的存在，就在这时，他骤然攒眉闭眼，喉咙里抖落出「啊」的痛嚷，再捂着嘴，将前额猛然咚在李赫宰的膛前。

 

有时，李东海自李赫宰的胸前抬首，眼湿湿道：「咬到条脷。」

 

意未平的李东海抽着响鼻，用筷子抵出条红白鲜亮的蟹腿，将它抵在李赫宰抿住的唇间，荷官指着因意粉而仍隆的左腮，摇了摇首，李东海颔了颔首，继而用殷切的眼光望着他。胜意难却的李赫宰刚张嘴，便觉得蟹腿猛然冲撞到他的扁桃体，他咤笑着，用揪紧伴侣乳实的纯熟动作以为回报，惹得东海忙扭肩要挣脱他的指掌。

 

如此这般，两人逐渐欲态复萌。然而，李东海因着内部的使用过度和荷官重整旗鼓的状态，而很是迟疑。

 

「猜包剪揼。」李赫宰提出结束拉锯的最简单的办法。

 

「唔啊，我次次都输的。」李东海攒着眉道。

 

「来啦——包，剪，揼！」

 

「啊！」李东海未肯亲证结果，就用判定自己是输家的嗓音哀吼，再而要挺身同李赫宰撒泼耍赖时，两眼忽定在他们所出的手势上：他出包，而李赫宰出揼。

 

「哗！卒之！」李东海露出两排白得幸灾乐祸的贝齿，将餐几举向床头柜，再而爬向床尾摊开的行李箱，折身翻出条近乎褴褛的毛衣，最后用扬眉吐气的神态将毛衣摔在荷官的面前，憨咤道：「同我着它！」

 

李赫宰行出衣帽间，站在床尾，不觉摆出每当他觉得腼腆时就会摆出的动作，垂着首，抱着两臂，虎口握着整副底颚，而这时的李东海正坐在宽阔的床上，好整以暇地量视着他的荷官。

 

「望住我对眼。」李东海摇首道：「啊，不是用这对眼。」

 

李赫宰垂落两臂，李东海便打量起荷官裹在疏松的毛衣底的身躯，恰到好处的肌肉线条不致使人受到——像来自他的那种眼球硬销式的肌肉的威胁感，至少，李东海是这样认为的。他继续用热酽酽的目光虎视着荷官胸垒的结构，它们使他想起两粒甘醇得能使复合胺激增的巧克力豆，与此同时，荷官则在反思他何以逐步沦落到这般田地，但不可否认的是，他享受这个过程。

 

「来啦！」李东海掀起被窦，响亮地拍着自己筋肉紧实的腿面。

 

李东海喜欢李赫宰的肌肤摩挲着他的身躯所带来的新鲜触感，这使他感到某种断续又绵延的能解构孤独的圆满。李东海深知李赫宰比自己怕痛些，故而总爱用一场仿若永远不会结束的前戏作为开场，直到受他撩拨得近乎暴躁的李赫宰将他狠按进枕头里，再带着同样磅礴的欲求落向他。

 

李东海张着无辜的眼，皱着紧张的眉，悄悄屏住呼吸，望着李赫宰接纳他时的画面。

 

在李赫宰就要将他全然收束在暖笠笠的体内时，李东海猛然扣住他滑腻的两腿，攒眉道：「太深啦！」言音未落，李赫宰的臀瓣已然触底，李东海艰难在紧接着的起落中吐出两粒吟呻：「呃嗯！」

 

「太快啦！」李东海搭在赫宰后颈的指掌控住他疾速起落的肩背，然而，这种骤趋静态的姿势使赫宰体内的紧弛更加明显，惹得李东海弓起胸膛道：「我不行啦！」

 

「你可以的。」李赫宰强硬地将东海按回比他肩膀更宽阔的倚枕里。

 

李东海囫囵地深陷在枕里，雪白的织物将他的膛颈衬得更红，他望着他们两躯间动荡的滑腻的接榫，随即就像它会烫伤虹膜般移开两眼，同时未忘找借口道：「我今天特别敏感！」

 

「你一直非常敏感。」李赫宰不以为然地定论道。

 

李东海用指腹摩挲着李赫宰满是汗光的胸膛，觉得眼前的画面过分刺激，便闭起黑漉漉的两眼，嘴唇翕合着，李赫宰是而凑耳细辨，竟觉李东海正在背诵《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的剧中人物，他便顿住腰臀，略施惩戒地揪着伴侣胸前硬立的浆果，再一拉扯。

 

「哗，」李东海猛然抓住李赫宰的手腕，再而轻晃腰肢，强克着临界的欲望道：「你出阴招！」李赫宰的两指轻搓，李东海便梗住充红的脖颈，颤抖着向后倒进柔软的垫枕里，再将脑勺紧抵着床架。

 

「赫宰，我要给你啦！」在李赫宰用脆弱而凛冽的眼神里，李东海将小腹紧贴着李赫宰的，李赫宰则将额面贴着李东海的，同时在他的唇间喘息道：「我还没到。」

 

「但是，赫——」李东海纠缠着李赫宰着的毛衣的线料，欲言又止，忙将颤栗的吟呻忍在舌与颚间：「噫嗝。」李赫宰握住东海绞得骨节青白的手指，偏首道：「现在究竟是你摷我，定是我摷你。」

 

「那你，呃，」李东海摇首道：「求我久一点！」李赫宰用仿若有热度的目光盯着泪眼婆娑的李东海，假意压低嗓音道：「你最好久一点。」闻言的李东海两眼更红，随后引颈咬住李赫宰身前的毛衣线料。

 

「我sexy吗？」李东海口齿含混道。

 

「超级sexy。」李赫宰两度顿首道。

 

闻言的李东海皱鼻憨笑起来，他吐出唇齿间湿漉漉的毛线，带着再沛的活力将李赫宰的身躯扳倒，埋首细嘬起李赫宰穿环的耳垂，用更密的频率和更劲的幅度在李赫宰的体内冲撞。

 

「海。」李赫宰的嗓音陡然如酒心巧克力咬破的瞬间，是某种能使人耳醉醺醺的甘醇感。

 

「赫，」李东海扭动腰肢的幅度使李赫宰吞声数度，而这使得他自我犹疑道：「我是不是给你啦？」

 

有时，李赫宰摇首道：「没有。」

 

「但是，我觉得，」李东海啧啧地舔咬着李赫宰红熟的耳廓，憨道：「我给你好多次啦！」

 

「喂，」李赫宰用震颤的指腹轻捋东海湿乱的鬓发，再在喘息的间隙道：「你唔好忍住，会得病的。」

 

「你受不住啦？」李东海用鼻尖抵着李赫宰左颊的痣，而李赫宰并非全然如实地答道：「我没有。」

 

「你平日都忍的嚯。」

 

「我没有。」

 

李赫宰只是苦于夜短，这个想法使李东海响亮地吞咽起口津，他用指掌轻摷着李赫宰脑后的湿热发绺，再在他唇间道：「那，我们转返各自擅长的角色，」然而，李赫宰闻言，便将他的两腿更加紧缠他的腰背，而李东海挣脱无果，便攒眉道：「我腰痹啊，喂！放开我！」这时，正深裹着他的环状肌肉的猛密收缩登时使李东海回心转意，他腼着两颊道：「好啦！我再坚持一下！」

 

「海，」李赫宰唇瓣微张道，「海！」

 

李东海徐扣紧李赫宰的指掌，将它们推导至他们的发顶，再轻攒眉，仔细感受着正在李赫宰体内持续生发的天堂。

 

「赫！」李东海睁着满是盈而溢的水光的两眼，全身的肌肉紧绷得坚硬如磐石，再虚软如棉花，而李赫宰便在这阵骤然浓烈的肉桂辛甜里所引致的目眩神迷里，震颤地射给东海的腹肌。

 

沉混的喘息逐渐平复后，李东海趴在床窦里向荷官撒赖道：「啊，你帮我捽下腰骨。」言罢，他便将散落着吻印和指痕的腰背示与坐在身旁的李赫宰。

 

闻言的李赫宰滑卧在床，再侧身，用修长的四肢像双壳纲生物般阖住李东海的身躯，指掌扣住他的后腰，轻捏重揉，而李东海用沉静时宛如当年那个持续不坠的夏暮般含情的眼睛望着他的荷官，随后，缓慢翻身投向李赫宰的臂弯。

 

李赫宰将肺腑熨热的肉桂香息喷在李东海的耳后，厮磨着道：「有话想说？」

 

「我看了几篇报道，」李东海自荷官的肩窝间撤首，抽着鼻翼道：「医管局说有10%的疫症幸存者患上骨枯。」

 

「你思疑我的机能亦受到影响？」李赫宰眉攒又舒，随后轻拍李东海熟红的桃臀道。

 

「啊，」李东海忙将荷官的手掌自他热辣麻痒的身后扳起，攒眉道：「我担心啊嘛。」

 

「我怎舍得有任何病痛。」李赫宰偏首同撑身在他身旁的心有余悸的李东海道：「嗯？」

 

「哼。」李东海微提下唇，再趴向柔软的织物里，扭首望向窗外的雨景，而李赫宰盯着总是情不自禁地沉浸于某类特定的感性浪潮里的伴侣的背颈：「我如何能消释你的不安？」

 

「除非，我不再爱你。」半晌，李东海的声浪才慢悠悠推荡到李赫宰的耳窦里。噢，李赫宰就要遗忘他的伴侣每出言就能使他心绪跌宕的感觉，他再度将他的伴侣收束在自己的臂弯间，道：「你就想。」

 

李东海咕噜咕噜地解决剩余的蔬果汁时，李赫宰便用短信同金希澈确定他们此后的行程，最后，他们打算明日突袭到金希澈带着Aiden所下榻的酒店。然而，他们首先需要完成的任务是在——李东海到前台取回遗忘在房间里的背包，再陪李赫宰在未知层数的停车场找到他们的保时捷，最后在登机时间截止前，赶到机场，托运行李，办理登机手续，顺利登机。

 

「没有泊取服务？」李东海垂着首，想要将睡意朦胧的脸隔着衣料窠在荷官的肩胛骨间，两臂自背后环着他的腰肢，两腿则像烤软的黏滞的棉花糖似的，只肯由荷官拉着穿梭在停车场的各区。

 

「要收小费。」李赫宰腼腆道。

 

「哗，」李东海将下颚扣着李赫宰的肩膀，呵欠道：「孤寒鬼。」

 

幸而，他们到达机场后的时间，尚容许他们食个早餐。在李东海继续沙沙地食着紫绿斑斓的沙拉时，李赫宰望着骤然亮起的手机屏幕，手指按着眼角，笑得肩膀抖动不已。

 

李东海叼着片牛油生菜，睁着犹疑的眼道：「哈？」

 

「希澈哥说，他们正带着Aiden在我们刚退房的酒店等我们。」


	16. Chapter 16

李赫宰回到半山的住宅时，已是凌晨两点半。

 

他安静地按开门锁，换上拖鞋，挂起西装外套，自玄关蹑至客厅时，他不由因眼前的景象而叹息，随后将满地待收拾的玩具装回收纳箱和各式包装盒里，才来到厨房，正要拿起量杯接水时，发觉微波炉里有待叮的咖喱饭。他安静地吃完饭，收拾完厨房，洗完澡，最后回到二楼的卧室时——李东海正抱着儿子睡熟在床心，他坚壮的臂膀俨然成为Aiden的第二条棉被，至于Aiden像是克受不住空调的低温，又像是迫需可由父亲的心跳和体温量化而成的安全感，是而只肯在东海的臂间探出小截鼻梁，仅备呼吸所用。

 

李赫宰收起摊在床尾的儿童绘本，随后痴立着，注视着他们的睡容，如此，犹觉望不够望不真切，最后索性支颐盘坐在床边。

 

直到手机震动，屏幕亮起，弹出的是郑允浩委婉抱怨东海今晚因凑仔而爽球约的短信。

 

噢，他曾经的小波西米亚竟已在尘情俗务里落脚。

 

翌日。

 

李赫宰在因着隔墙数重而弱化的笃笃的切菜声里醒来，他行出客卧，到洗衣房里取出烘干的衣服，正打算在客厅里将它们分类时，餐厅里李东海和Aiden嚼食沙律的细响使他忍俊不禁。

Aiden坐在李东海的腿弯间，小手撑着爹地的腿面，张口接住对方险要喂给自己人中的牛油果，再将它鼓在腮帮里咀嚼。这时，男孩望见自洗衣房里行出的李赫宰，便自父亲的怀里向另一位父亲引颈张掖，兴奋得脚鸭直晃。

 

「爸爸！」

 

「呀呀呀，食完饭先，」李东海忙控住男孩晃动的身躯，再而望向李赫宰道：「什么时候回来的？」

 

「乖仔，」李赫宰行至正在用餐的父子俩的身旁，稍揉儿子的脑勺，再轻捏他渐有肉感的面珠肉，最后望向李东海道：「半夜两点。」

 

李东海将剩下小幅的肉扒送到李赫宰嘴里，再道：「这次回来几日？」

 

「两日，」李赫宰望着Aiden身上齐整的幼稚园校服，咀食道：「我开车送你们。」

 

尽管如此，Aiden不肯离席：「我还想吃。」闻言的李东海伸掌轻探男孩圆碌碌的肚腩，直到他用心虚的眼神望住自己，如实交待道：「Aiden不想去幼稚园。」

 

「Aiden想见志赫吗？」

 

Aiden有些动摇。

 

「Aiden想戴哪块手表去幼稚园？钢铁侠还是美国队长？」

 

Aiden左望望，右望望。

 

「钢铁侠。」

 

「尼莫还是老虎仔？」

 

Aiden径向玩偶鱼张臂。

 

「尼莫。」

 

因着李东海驾轻就熟的转移策略，Aiden暂时忘却迫在眉睫的分离焦虑。

 

这时，李赫宰已将保时捷开出车库，停在门前。

 

「爹地陪我坐。」闻言的李东海便回收绕向副驾驶座的步履，俯身坐进后车厢里，紧接着，Aiden又向爹地张臂道：「我不想自己坐，我要爹地抱。」李东海望着此刻格外敏感的Aiden，妥协地将男孩自安全座椅里抱出，再任他将整副惆怅的面容埋向自己膛前。

 

「Aiden，你须得习惯坐安全座椅。」李赫宰注视着后视镜道。

 

他们尚未接近幼稚园，李东海怀里的Aiden便因渐近的具有传染性的哭啕而紧张难安。

 

「嗱，时针指到12点的时候，爸爸就会来接你啦。」

 

「爹地呢？」

 

「爹地下午有事，晚上才能回来。」

 

李赫宰发动汽车时，李东海仍回身望着幼稚园的大门，Aiden正捏着衣摆，孤零地站在哭得稀里哗啦的稚童间，通红的两眼紧追着他们渐远的车尾。

 

「你记得提前去接Aiden，回家陪他睡一粒钟，再带他到会所见游泳教练。」

 

上午的研讨会结束，李东海便抓着茶会的时间，独行至安静的楼梯间。

 

「上路未？」

 

「我又遇到炒车封路。」

 

李赫宰排在自幼稚园门口蜿蜒至结尾的队伍末尾，等轮到他时，幼稚园里已变得空荡荡。

 

「Aiden家长，」园长望着罕然露面的李赫宰，解释道：「Aiden情绪有点不稳定，呕吐了两次，老师已经替他换了新衫。校医替Aiden量过体温，有些低热，但是其他指标正常，可能还是心因性因素所致。」

 

幼师将Aiden带到父亲跟前，男孩两眼圆肿，抱在身前的尼莫的鱼鳍上还有呕吐物的痕迹。

 

李赫宰俯身将无精打采的Aiden抱起，再而接过幼师递来的书包，然而细细亲吻起男孩咸津津的脖颈道：「对不住，爸爸没能在约定的时间来接你。」而Aiden的全部回答，只是将他黑茸茸的脑袋牛轧糖似的紧贴在李赫宰的项间，扭脸便睡熟。

 

李赫宰将Aiden放到安全座椅里，替他扣住安全带，再将体温度测仪抵在男孩的耳窦里：「38.5度」，便先在山下的药房买定退热贴和小儿退烧药，才驾车回半山。

 

其间，李赫宰接到东海打来的电话。

 

「Aiden刚上学的几日，也是这样。你用湿毛巾替他抹身，喂水他饮，每个小时量体温，如果今晚没有降温或超过39度，就即刻带他去看医生。」

 

Aiden自恶梦中惊醒，随即，便强征用喑哑的嗓音召呼着未在视线里的父亲。

 

「爸爸！爸爸！」

 

李赫宰便挂断电话，将Aiden重新抱在身前。男孩揪住李赫宰的小幅衣襟，只肯在脸颊挨着父亲的胸膛时稍息，就像这是某种必要且弥足珍贵的接触。

 

李东海回到家时，Aiden已因退热而恢复先时的精神，正抱着膝头，圆碌碌地窠在李赫宰的臂弯里读《小王子》的儿童绘本。

 

「我们下山食饭？」李东海舒然碌上床，张臂将Aiden抱在怀里，眼睛则望着李赫宰道。

 

李赫宰想起他刚刚查收幼稚园推送的活动报告时，无意看到伴侣存在草稿箱里的辞职信，便意有所指道：「无论你做什么选择，我都会支持你。」

 

李东海望他一眼，再而噗嗤一笑。

 

山下，姜披萨餐厅。

 

「一份烤肉意面，一杯草莓芭菲，一份炸酱饭，一份冰花童心，一份扇骨肉披萨，一份红豆冰，四季炸物炒年糕没有了吗？」

 

「看来是老顾客，是隐藏菜单，我们马上给您做。」

 

Aiden望着正站在厨房里朝他做鬼脸的主厨，感到惊怕的同时，更觉得新奇。至于父亲们，开始交换起他们的职业规划。

 

「允浩想请我到青训做教练。」

 

教学、行政和育儿使他再难专注于学术，更何况，比起在象牙塔里从事语言学研究，他更向往能时刻使他的肾上腺素高度分泌的绿茵场。

 

「只要这是你想要做的。」

 

李赫宰卷了团意面，将它送到李东海的口中，与此同时，李东海将切分好的小幅披萨，用叉子递到Aiden。

 

「银河下周的股东答谢会，你想出席吗？」

 

「我又不是股东。」

 

「你是太子妃嚄。」

 

李东海闻言，猛然抬首用唇语烂凶他的荷官，李赫宰悻悻然垂眸，转而望向正紧张地注视着他们的男孩，Aiden显然尚未能将打骂和情俏关联起来。

 

Aiden盯着爸爸叉起小片年糕，随后递到自己的鼻底。男孩翕动着鼻翼，轻嗅眼前的红色食物，再而全然无备地张嘴含住它，咀嚼两度，眼泪便迅速积满眼眶。男孩在爹地嗔怪的声浪里将年糕吐在他的掌心上，再而扭首猛吸爸爸递近的草莓芭菲里的雪碧，最后，吐着小段红艳艳的舌肉，口齿含混：「痛。」

 

「天文台已于晚上8时30分发出八号飓风信号，『温黛』将在明日上午最接近本市，请全体市民做好防范措施。所有学校和幼儿园停课一日。」

 

回到家，Aiden拿着白胶带，尾巴似的紧跟着父亲们忙碌的身影，偶尔将脸颊贴着爸爸或爹地的腿面，轻打出细小的呵欠，直到爹地憨亮的嗓音在暴风雨前的宁静里不啻惊雷般的响起。

 

「不行不行不行不行！」李东海瞪着适同他咬耳朵的李赫宰，再而垂首望向膝前的男孩：「Aiden，爸爸想要你今晚一个人睡。」

 

「哈，」闻言的Aiden倏然握拳，警惕地朝他的爸爸道：「不行不行不行不行！」

 

「Aiden，你已经跟爸爸和爹地睡了足足——」李赫宰俯身蹲在Aiden的面前，郑重地握住男孩的肩膀道：「两个月，六十二个夜晚。」

 

Aiden微挤唇，稍低颚，再用此时过分圆漉漉的眼睛望着李赫宰，鼻腔里哼哼着同爸爸撒娇。李赫宰望着他们的男孩，徐将脸颊轻扣在Aiden的胸膛。

 

「唉。」

 

银河酒店。

 

李东海将李母送回酒店房间后，便带着她的孙子回到东岸的私人泳滩，教男孩学游水，直到紫金的黄昏降临在这片未具名的黄金海岸，精疲力竭的父子俩方肯冲掉周身的咸腻，舒然伸展着肢躯，仰躺在柔软的白色沙滩椅上。

 

Aiden用清甜的果汁压住喉底的咸涩，再翻身，絮絮地用绵糯的嗓音同爹地漫谈。

 

「爹地，海绵宝宝真的住在海底吗？」

 

「是啊，所以，我们不能掟垃圾落海。」

 

「爹地，太阳不会呛到吗？」

 

「会啊，你看，它块面都呛红啦。」

 

「爹地，你可以帮我生个妹妹吗？就似惊奇队长那样的。」

 

「⋯⋯」

 

「爹地？你睡着啦？爹地？」

 

「东海。」李赫拉遥遥传来的呼唤使佯睡的李东海徐启眸，坐起身。两人四目相接，李赫拉便俯身将Aiden自弟夫的膛前抱起。

 

Aiden轻晃悬在空中的两片脚鸭，望着骤然迫近在眼前的精致面容，适时想起此前她同爸爸某场对称谓的争论的结果，最后烂漫地笑道：「Hera姐姐！」

 

「乖仔！Hera姐带你看电影，食宵夜，好不好？」

 

Aiden在李赫拉的抱中抻颈回望爹地，仍有些踌躇道：「爹地呢？爸爸呢？」

 

「看《蜘蛛侠》，好不好？」

 

「好哇！好哇！」

 

李东海回到酒店房间，望着躺在因着宾客的盛情而更加绵厚的酒劲里的李赫宰，未禁抱臂叹息，最后，强看在他替赫拉挡酒的份上，说服自己坐在床畔，替他除鞋解衫，然而，李东海未料想到的是，自己尚未及解开第二粒纽扣，李赫宰就将他卷进酒味浓厚的臂弯里，再翻身吻他，直到滴酒不沾的李东海两颊通红，再不肯忍受，愤然将无备的荷官扛在肩项，再而阔步行向浴室，最后全须全尾地扔进浴缸里。

 

「有冇搞错啊，」李东海将花洒朝着李赫宰，随即打开冷水道：「周身都是你的酒除。」

 

「哗！」李赫宰在激凉的水花里倏然提振起精神，怔望着身上湿透的西装，再而侧脸躲避着，同时向李东海举起两臂道：「喂，醒啦醒啦！我醒啦！」

 

三秒后，李东海才肯替狼狈的荷官调适水温，再打开浴缸水喉，然而，与此同时的李赫宰已悄将右臂搭在伴侣的腿面，左掌摩挲着东海结实收束的腰线。

 

「一起？」

 

「不行！」李东海倏地弹起身道：「陪仔仔玩咗整日水，皮都钞啦！我要睡觉！」

 

闻言的李赫宰靠着浴缸，修指攀着身前仅剩的几粒纽扣，盯着正用余光暗眄他的李东海，用调情兼或挑衅的虚势口吻道：

 

「是男人就GO。」

 

李东海微低颚，望着李赫宰红润而湿亮的面容，特别是他那受欲望所爇的——骨黑的宛若收攝诸般色光的眼，燥红的像是含尽缠绵情话的唇。随后，李东海的眼睛便迷失在这些富丽变幻着的、琳琅陈列着的细节里，细密而明亮的是的水珠，它们偶尔聚成道道流动的银光，自他棱利的颈线向微敞的衣襟纵逝，还有——哎呀，不管啦！

 

「噫唏。」

 

李东海弯着腰，恼呼呼地脱起他斑斓的沙滩裤。


	17. Chapter 17

李乐生已经睡熟，而他的两位父亲正坐在熄灯的客厅里。他们在近乎静音的电视所投射出的微弱而变幻的光亮里，一起分享着一颗费列罗朱古力球。

重播的画面里，最后带球的队员忽然跪在禁区前，用食指指着上方无形的神明。

「终场哨声响起，恭喜银河俱乐部青年队客场加时3比2击败金沙俱乐部青年队！」

足球教练站在球场边，轻捏酸痛的鼻翼，目光欣慰地望着绿茵场上奔逐相庆的青年球员，然后慢慢转身，再加速冲向正站在休息区的俱乐部主席。原本用手腕撑着腰的银河太子立即注意到向他奔来的爱人，自然展开两臂，紧紧抱住扑弹进自己怀里的身躯，任他的两腿牢牢夹住自己的腰肋。

李赫宰有些神迷，便仰首吻住眼前的嘴唇，李东海微撑眼，媒体的闪光灯骤然密集而响亮起来。

特写镜头或因导播的错愕而停留在他们的亲吻画面上，至于Aiden，他正站在远景里，两颊还涂着主客两队分别代表的黄白两色。男孩抓握着比自己还高的栏杆，圆睁着眼，圆噢着唇，全神贯注地注视着他的父亲们——男孩尚不知道，这是他的父亲们有限度解除「在他面前亲密」的禁令的开端。

据说，这个吻就是保守派议员连夜撰写并在比赛翌日提交《保护儿童免遭反传统家庭价值观信息的影响法》法案的原因。今日稍早的时候，李东海甚至接到足协的关于民众抗议在公开场合发生同性恋亲密行为的反馈信。

「抱歉，」李赫宰嚼食着金莎内核的杏仁，几不可闻地叹息道：「我应该克制自己的。」

「嗯，」李东海抵着李赫宰的额面，轻摇首，再用醉醺醺的语调道：「我也爱你。」

然而，李赫宰的情绪仍有些低落，正当李东海想出言提振时，荷官开始用嘴唇碰触着李东海的喉结，它还余留着上次亲吻的湿热，最后在其间道：「我们去家庭旅行？」

「嗯？」李东海闭着眼，仰着脖颈，指掌扣着李赫宰的后颈道：「Aiden要返学。」

「我们去家庭旅行。」李赫宰再度强调，李东海隐约察觉到他的口吻不像是提议，而是某种急迫的请求，便望着他，颔了颔首。

翌日，李东海正坐在机场餐厅里，喂抱着尼莫公仔的Aiden食奶皇流沙包时，李母慈蔼地注视着她的孙儿，再而意有所指地望着李东海道：「东海，你同赫宰有无想过，再增添一名家庭成员？」

「阿妈，你又不是不清楚他们几忙。」李赫拉解围道。

「如果不是你相亲又衰咗，我何必谷（逼）你细佬（弟）。」李母攒眉道：「我眼望住你错过崔生这样好的后生，真是心痛。」

「其实，我觉得妈咪的意见都几有道理，」李赫拉稍挑眉，便拨转话锋：「Aiden也说过想要个妹妹，是不是？」  
闻言的Aiden点点首，期待地望着他的爸爸道：「爹地，帮我生个妹妹啦！嗯？」

这时，曺圭贤行至桌边，正当李东海因他的出现而呼出几不可察的轻吁时，轻年随后道出的消息使李东海再攒起眉宇。

「李生临时有事，明天才能来。」

司空见惯的李赫拉稍偏首，便纯熟地安慰起面前不约而同地撇嘴的弟夫和侄仔，然而，她不知道的是，她的弟弟此刻正身在记者密围的警察总部，由商业罪案调查科的警官录取着「银通洗钱案」的证人口供。李赫宰思及媒体的关注可能对家人造成困扰，便提前安排他们到国外旅游，除此，他也怀疑自己能否替银河酒店完全撇清嫌疑。

「东海，你联系得到李赫宰吗？」

「我打，也是关机。」李东海与金希澈通电的同时，向更衣室出来的赫拉举起拇指，再而笑道：「相信你自己的眼光。」

「我前线的前同事说，他拍到李赫宰和全小姐夜半幽会。」

「哈？」

正在结账的李赫拉循声回首，恰然捕捉到李东海笑容消逝的瞬间。

李东海浏览着金希澈传来的照片，其中几张的拍摄时间使他想起半月前的某夜。

李东海打算给李赫宰制造生日惊喜，他为此已经节食二十四小时，再趴在浴缸里，咬着嘴唇内侧，把自己当成拉妲供桌上的祭品（或者是感恩节的肉鸡），由里到外清理得洁净无暇，再躺在阳台的长椅上，两颊烧红，全神贯注地给自己戴铃铛乳枷。李东海拿起某根尾端带着羽毛的细棍，起初，他武断地以为这是「内用品」，便忠实地将它慢慢塞进体内。

「一点都不符合人体工程学！」泫然欲泣的李东海停止手上的动作，随后，他注意到细棍的尾端刻着行小字——「挑逗棒」。李东海响亮地抽着鼻，哀哀将它埋在体内的半截再抽出，最后，他尝试着用它柔软的羽尾轻搔自己因乳枷而逐渐充血变硬的乳实。

「噫嗝！」

李东海觉得这种纷纷细细的触感过度刺激，便将挑逗棒藏到椅底。这时，他接到李赫宰打来的电话，便按捺不住地抢白道：「快点回来！ 『晚餐』要冻啦！嗯？」

「海海，我可能要迟半个钟，你食点东西顶住肚先。」

「知道啦！」李东海给自己戴麂皮脚铐的同时，将手机夹在脸颊和肩膀间道：「你要安全地快点回来！嗯？」

最后，全副武装的李东海望着剩余的十字扣和牵引链，摆弄了有时，仍无头绪的他决定这两个难题交给李赫宰处理。李东海因兴奋而持续深呼吸着，此刻，全身光裸的他躺在半山别墅的阳台长椅上，手腕和脚踝被麂皮镣铐锁在金属椅架上，两乳戴着铃铛乳枷，腿间垂着体内跳蛋的牵引线。除此，他出于加剧视觉效果的刺激的目的，甚至往自己嘴里塞了硅胶口球。

李东海望着远山的霞光与落日，等待着李赫宰的归来。

然而，直到日隐西山，李东海也没能等回李赫宰。

视线的限制使李东海不能凭借时钟的刻度判断流逝的时间，除此，期待和紧张更使他度秒如年。李东海觉得自己至少等了一个小时或者更久，但也许，时间仅仅过了五分钟呢？上帝保佑，李赫宰不是因为意外而迟到的。李东海自我暗示着，他必须保持高昂的兴致，他不能任纵自己贫瘠的耐心毁掉这个夜晚。

李东海望着延绵在他眼帘里的海岸，当半山别墅区的灯火阑珊得更寥然时，他终而抑制不住消极情绪的鼓噪，去他的乳枷！去他的皮鞭！去他的保持新鲜！去他的经营婚姻！他现在需要食物、衣裤和睡眠！言及食物，李东海准备了整盘费列罗巧克力草莓，他原来希望荷官能用他丰润而情色的嘴唇含住，再喂给他，直到他的胃或者他同样乐意的别的地方完全填满为止。

就在李东海暴躁地挣动着镣铐的时候，他不慎压到藏在枕底的遥控器的开关，体内震动的硅胶蛋使他猛然睁圆眼睛。

「唔！嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！」

谁来救救他？

李东海的眼周瞬间变得红且湿，他疯狂扭动着身躯，试图用脸颊重新按压遥控器，然而，体内增速震动的硅胶蛋像是在警告他任何无谓的尝试可能使他的境遇变得更加糟糕。李东海想要将跳蛋经由肌肉的收缩挤出体内，同样地，它仅是顺着敏感的壁褶的蠕动滑向更深处。

「唔！嗯嗯嗯呜呜！」

李东海绝望地晃动着腰肢，在跳蛋持续的刺激里射得两腿抖颤。噢，假使明日发现他的是——送Aiden回家的爸妈，抑或，监控指挥中心里正通过卫星图像收看这场刻奇秀的陌生人，他是不会轻易原谅李赫宰的（当然不是，他只是需要些许羞愧和愤怒提振精神）！

李东海最后在交迫的饥寒中放弃挣扎，安静地望着夜空中逐渐低转的玉绳。

雨纷纷地落了下来。

李赫宰回到笼罩在熹微晨光的半山别墅时，家中静悄得可怕。

「东海？」

李东海不在卧室，李赫宰便继续搜索其他房间，最后，他踱至晨啼喈喈的阳台，惊觉李东海正在躺椅上裸睡——凡勒戴着器具处的肌肤周围皆红肿瘀血，黑亮的发绺因黎明时分的那场阵雨黏在脸颊上。

「海！」

李赫宰立即除掉外套，将它盖在因脱力而昏睡的李东海的身上，再替东海解除硅胶口塞，最后，抹掉他射在自己的膛前和眼眉的雨水冲淡的浓白。西装外套的布料重量刚压在两粒整夜苦受枷刑的乳实上时，李东海就抽泣着惊醒。他用饧涩的泪眼辨清眼前的脸庞后，便蛮用更响亮的音量向荷官哼哼唧唧。

李赫宰掀起外套，动作温柔地替东海除掉乳枷，还有手腕和脚踝的麂皮镣铐。随后，李赫宰留意到李东海腿间的细线，便将它缠在指间，再轻柔地试图将它尾端的硅胶蛋拉出爱人的体内。

「赫。」李东海因李赫宰的动作而吐出一串脆弱的轻鸣，李赫宰注意到跳蛋带出的充血暗红的肉壁，再而怜惜地望着李东海道：「上帝啊」，而解除负累的李东海因为四肢的酸麻，仅能微扭脖颈，使自己的脸颊贴着李赫宰的颈面，响咻咻地抽着鼻息。

「你行得吗？」李赫宰道。

李东海点点首，随即试图强站起身，然而，血液循环整夜欠佳的肢躯、断食引发的低血糖和夜凉招致的失温使李东海眼冒金星，近乎是即时歪倒在李赫宰的怀里。

李赫宰强抱起自任职足球教练而体重猛增的李东海，将他带回卧室干燥而温暖的床心，替他掖紧被角。

李赫宰端来刚到家就注意到的那盘巧克力草莓，想要喂给呺腹的李东海，然而，爱侣的唇舌及面颊肌肉因为口球的压痹仍不肯听使唤。

李赫宰便将草莓倒入榨汁机，再加两杯酸奶，热成奶昔，最后再附上饮筒。李东海在他的跫音里睁开两眼，颤巍巍自温热的被窦里探出半段颈，猛然张唇含住吸管，咻咻地吮食得两颊轻凹。玻璃杯在数秒内见底。李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼，正准备扭首再度熟睡时，他的目光确没能禁得住李赫宰眼神的脉脉，便在他温柔的两汪里稍作停留，而这片刻的停留，使相视的他们因某种不落言诠的默契而露齿弯眼，笑在一处。

「赫宰呢？」李东海注视着曺圭贤道：「别隐瞒我。」

「他正在国内协助警方调查。」

「四月三日的晚上呢？」李东海将手机递给曺圭贤。

「银河太子偷食高官女？银河太子蜜会前度翻挞（旧爱重燃）断正？」曺圭贤接过李东海的手机，其中娱乐新闻的无厘头标题使他攒起眉宇道：「我们是四月收到警方的风声，而全小姐是负责银河集团法律事务的律师事务所的高级职员。我相信，他们的交流仅限于旧谊和法律业务。」


	18. Chapter 18

浴室的天花板挂着半轮不知疲倦的月亮，在热雾中漫射着柔和的暖光。

李东海望着浴缸里和尼莫鱼偶玩得正嚣的Aiden，无赖地，用泡沫在男孩的头顶堆出座富士山，再用温细的水流将它冲净。泡完澡，李东海将裹在浴巾里的Aiden抱到床上，再替自动爬坐到他腿弯间的男孩吹发。男孩在呜呜的暖风里酿熟了睡意，不肯等头发爽燥，眼睑一搭，白净的稚脸便啪嗒地砸落在李东海的胸膛。

这是这对父子在遥远的异国度过的第十四日。

此前的每日，李东海带着儿童推车里的Aiden优游在这座「他城」的每个角落：新的饮食，新的建筑，新的语言，他们沉浸在它带来的富丽而变幻得使人目不暇接的新鲜感里， 如此，日复一日，直到李东海发现Aiden已在不觉然间记住附近的纪念公园里所栽种的枫树的全部种类，还替几番跟他抢食的肥鸽们取了名。这日，提出要同Aiden合影的游客夫妇如愿离开以后，这对父子沉默地坐在喷水池前，两面相觑，随后不约而同地垂首撇嘴。

李赫宰／爸爸还没有消息。

李东海捞回就要睡落床的Aiden，男孩揉揉睡眼道：「爸爸，我不用去幼稚园吗？」

李东海将领养登记表塞到枕底，望着主动问起上学的Aiden，没有直接回答道：「怎么啦？」

「唔，我想志赫哥哥。」男孩爬到李东海的怀里，用细红的耳轮贴着父亲的胸膛，想要将他稳健的心跳作用成能量。李东海没有安慰男孩，而是用下颚扣着男孩的脑勺，轻抽鼻息道：「我想你爸爸。」

闻言的Aiden不再觉困，这是他第一次觉得父亲的胸膛并非全如他印象中的那般牢不可撼，而这种懵懂的认知使男孩在感到自危的同时，更觉得自己必须采取行动。由是，男孩仰起脸蛋，紧张地注视着父亲，再用自己白胖的短臂将他宽厚的身躯半护住。

「Aiden。」李东海望着男孩道。

「爸爸。」男孩懵懂地觉得，此刻的他们将比以往任何时刻更要亲密，他带着这个认知，最后安心地在父亲匀健的心跳声中睡熟。

灯熄。

灯亮。

李东海扣着绞痛的腹部左侧，靠着浴缸，坐在冰冷的地砖上。他望着散落在脚边的白丸和药瓶，同时在记忆中快速搜索着：他不记得自己何时将这瓶药自家里带来，他更不记得自己何时将它打翻在地上，但凭借他早前的经验，他能推断自己的短暂性失忆是这种抗抑郁药物的副作用。

李东海行出浴室，卧室的场景使他愣在门边：他念念的爱侣正卧在床上，手背支着右颐，深然凝视着男孩无备的睡容。但是，他是什么时候回来的呢？李东海怔怔地望着李赫宰。

随着自浴室由远而近的跫音，李赫宰的眼角堆叠起更深的笑痕，他徐望向李东海，然而，对方惊愕而茫然的神情使他眼底的笑意逐渐为担忧所取缔。李赫宰盯着他，稍摇首，再而起身，阔步行至李东海面前。

「你又在食药？」李赫宰凑近李东海的脸庞道。

「没有哇！」李东海自信道，他已经将药瓶偷藏在垃圾桶的最底。

李赫宰犹疑的眼神使李东海像受到挑衅般的昂起颚骨。

「今天是几月几号？」李赫宰提问道。

「也许是⋯⋯」李东海强掰道。

「我们在哪家酒店？」李赫宰问道。

「好像是⋯⋯」李东海捏谎道。

「我们为何来这里？」李赫宰截断道。

李东海欲言又止，最后将嘴唇紧抿成细细一线，轻喷鼻道：「哼。」

李赫宰望着李东海含着湿意的两眼，随后将他的脑勺按向自己的肩窝里，然后道：「对不住。」不明所以的李东海自他两臂间撤出身，攒眉道：「哈？」

李赫宰搭乘的红眼航班在凌晨时分抵达枫城，曺圭贤的提醒使他得以预先完成心理准备，以挽回李东海和aiden于他的信任。然而，当李赫宰回到他们下榻的酒店房间时，男孩睡得正酣，而枕底的领养登记表使他得知李东海对于新增家庭成员是抱持积极态度的。由此，李赫宰理所当然地觉得圭贤的担忧实在无谓，可是，就在这时，爱侣眼底幽幽忽忽的窘意，使他想起对方离开扭转治疗中心后的那段时光。

因为服用抗抑郁药物的缘故，李东海总是非常健忘。

故而，李赫宰每回和李东海约会，总要替他留意手机、钱包和钥匙的位置，甚至，还需在李东海突然茫然望着他的时候，提醒他道：「噢，是的，你正在跟我约会。」随即，李东海会露出恍然大悟的神情，用甜蜜而狂喜的眼神望着他，再急不可耐地向他索要几个湿吻，最后喘息着在他唇畔道：「你知道吗？这真是太好啦！这是我有生以来最快乐的夜晚！我会永远记住现在的感觉！」

李东海至今仍不知道，他曾经三十六次这样向李赫宰盛情陈白，而这也是每次李赫宰的眼眶总要比前次的更加湿红，最后未禁落泪的原因。

「我深信不疑。」李赫宰颔首道。

此刻，李赫宰所猜想的李东海重新服用药物的原因使他感到前未有的沉重。他拉着李东海坐在客厅的梳化里，想要说服爱侣能用更温和的态度面对伤痕，同它和解，而非刚愎粗暴得像个独裁者，将它们全部抹煞。接着，他会巨细靡遗地向他坦白，自己真实经历的一切。

「关于那些传闻⋯⋯」李赫宰解释道。

「我不需要你的解释，」李东海侧身倾向他道：「亲亲我，或者，让我吻吻你。」

「你声称爱我，但是，你记得某个学生在学期论文里引用的语料库数据，却想不起我们第一次见面的地方，唔，」李赫宰抵着李东海就要压向他的胸膛，在爱侣紧贴着自己的唇间道：「你不能这样。」

「好吧，」李东海揉着眼角，重新安坐在李赫宰身旁道：「好吧。」

李赫宰强使着困顿得眼泪涟涟的李东海和他整理往事，期间，还得几度将他的爱侣自散漫的滑坡上拉回来。李东海忘掉的记忆或可以分为两类，一是重复性的平常，二是创伤性的糟糕经历。根据李赫宰以往的经验而言，有些，或能重新记起，有些，或将永远失落。他懊恼地叹息着，现在，李东海关于他们的记忆俨然变成半部高光迭现的唯美主义小说。

最后，爱侣们在梳化里手足相抵而眠。

黎明时分，李东海在满窗的啁啾声中醒来，脸一扭，就用黑茸茸的脑袋轻犁起李赫宰的肩窝。李赫宰微睁眼，望着在颚边摩挲的脸颊，打算继续睡觉。

「我记得，」这时，李东海提起他的睡裤，曲颈朝内张望两眼，然后道：「你以前这个时候，总是精神抖擞的，太久没用，生锈啦？。」

李赫宰仍然无动于衷，他深知如果自己给予任何回应，他们必然将整日在这张梳化上烂缠。更何况，aiden就在一墙之隔的卧室里睡觉呢。

「上次买的安全套都要过期啦。」李东海趴在李赫宰的身上道。

我就要无法呼吸了，李赫宰暗骂道。

「你性冷淡啦？」李东海轻捏李赫宰的乳粒道。「你性冷淡啦？」

上帝啊，李赫宰强忍道。

李东海用嘴唇揪住装睡的李赫宰经他揉得鲜红硬挺的乳粒，随后想突然意识到某事，猛然弹起身道：「你惹病啊？」言罢，李东海更摇首呸呸地四唾起来。

「李东海！」闻言的李赫宰倏然睁开眼时，李东海正嘻嘻地坐在梳化的另端，歪首道：「做乜？」

「开房，」李赫宰喘息着坐起身，望着自以为恶作剧得逞的李东海低声道：「我是说，另外一间。」

「Aiden随时会醒，」李东海懒望着自己舒又曲的脚趾，李赫宰掏出手机，拨打电话道：「喂，圭贤，帮我个忙。」

「哈？」李东海始而意识到爱侣的决心和执行力，而这使他不禁想起自己在椰城的银河酒店的阳台上的惨烈往事，觉察到事态严重的他便扑身想要夺走李赫宰的手机，嗓音震颤道：「喂！」

「圭贤等下会带aiden食早餐，」李赫宰望着着脸涨得通红的李东海道：「你，跟我去隔黎房。」

「去就去，」李东海紧张得小腿筋肉抽动不已，而口中憨悍道：「惊你啊？」

刚到新开的房间，李赫宰就将李东海扳倒在床上，再在骤浓的肉桂辛甜里使他呀呀地呼叫不停。

「好彩股价升返，」正在陪母亲用餐的李赫拉见到圭贤，自他怀中接过就要再度睡着的aiden，再而自我提振着精神的男孩抱到身旁的儿童座椅里，同时问道：「我细佬呢？」

「我想，李先生正在帮他的另一半增进对婚姻的满意度。」

「嗯，」闻言的李赫拉意味深远地笑着，向侍应道：「帮我送两份皇牌鲍鱼餐上楼。」

饱餐后，李东海将自己筋肉结实的躯肢摊匀在李赫宰的身上，浓密的眼睫一闭，就开始酝酿睡意，而仍然清醒的李赫宰心事重重地望着天花板的油画，有时，手一抬，掌风凌厉地落在李东海熟红的臀肉上。

「哗呀！」李东海捂着热辣辣的臀部，猛然弹到床尾，先是左右狠视一眼，再而瞪着李赫宰道：「做乜？」

「要是你忘了我？」李赫宰攒眉道。

「咁啊，」闻言的李东海再度露出漫不经心的神情，耸肩道：「你就学会潇洒囉。」言罢，李东海像树獭似的缓慢挪动肢躯，以免任何比空气更粗糙的东西摩擦到自己的股肉的同时，暗暗用余光偷瞥爱侣。李赫宰渐红的眼眶和鼻翼最终使李东海迅速爬向他，再用两臂烂缠住他，撒赖道：「讲笑啫，击倒你啦？」

无论李东海怎施解数，李赫宰阴沉的脸色仍像堵难撼的铁壁。

「啊，赫。」李东海用发顶轻搔李赫宰的侧颈，而李赫宰仍然不为所动地抱着臂肘，用虎口握着额面，直到李东海咻咻抽动鼻翼的声音在他的脸畔响起，嚣些，再嚣些，李赫宰才徐徐收回指掌，望着紧张的李东海颠连笑问道：「逼唔逼真？刺唔刺激？知唔知错？」

李东海停住正要偷揩湿润的眼角的动作，随即哑然望着李赫宰，最后在李赫宰打算引出「己所不欲」的说教时，将他微露牙龈的笑容按在奋臂压落的枕底。


End file.
